Alfa y Beta
by ale Cullen Patt
Summary: "Nunca creí que podía enamorarme de un hombre. Mucho menos de Gale. Eramos tan diferentes y a la vez tan iguales. Eso era malo, porque ambos luchábamos por la misma meta. Eso no nos hacia amigos, sino enemigos. Cuando juntas dos machos alfa se desata la batalla, está en la naturaleza. No creí que acabaría de esta manera. Pero lo amo" -Finnick O. ¡Slash! FinnickxGale. Lemmon. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hola.

Durante varios meses he estado ausente, tengo historias incompletas y muchas ideas en mi mente. Esta historia ha estando dando vueltas por mi cabeza los ultimos días, no pude evitar escribirla antes de terminar las ya publicadas.

Espero que les guste. Y como siempre, espero con ansias sus comentarios.

Los personajes no son míos, han sido tomados de la fabulosa trilogía de Los Juegos del Hambre, escrita por Suzanne Collins. ¿Por qué? Porque los amo. La historia es mía, no está basada en la original, es completamente diferente.

No estaremos leyendo muy seguido.

Besos.

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

Muchas veces mientras leo alguna novela o algún tipo de libro, porque a veces lo hago, me pregunto cosas como "¿Por qué al protagonista le pasa todo?" "¿Por qué tiene tanta suerte?" "¿Por qué tiene tanta mala suerte?" "¿Si no fuera el protagonista de la historia, no le pasaría eso?"; y lo entendí ahora, por experiencia. No me pasaron todas estas cosas por ser el protagonista de mi historia, es totalmente al revés, esta historia existe porque me pasaron todas estas cosas y decidí contarlo.

Todo empezó con "el peor día de mi vida", que terminaría convirtiéndose en el mejor.

En primer lugar: Me levanté tarde para ir a la escuela. No es que me importaran mucho las clases, pero las primeras dos horas y media eran de entrenamiento con el equipo de futbol, y estábamos a tres meses de comenzar la liga estatal, así que cada entrenamiento valía oro, en palabras del entrenador.

Llegué tarde al campo, así que en lugar de entrenar con todos, tuve que dar veinticinco vueltas a la cancha, y cuando por fin terminé, tuve que encargarme de la hidratación y las toallas limpias, como un total fracasado.

Después, las regaderas del gimnasio no tenían agua fría, lo que es un horror porque es mitad de año, Junio, el mes más caluroso en Arkansas, por tanto tuvimos que llenar botellitas de medio litro con agua de las llaves e intentar ducharnos con eso.

Todo ocasionó que llegara tarde a mi clase también, la única clase en la cual el profesor parece odiarme. Llegue tarde, interrumpí la clase, por poco me quedo sin asistencia, y escuché un sermón del profesor sobre como "Los deportistas no nos interesamos por nuestro futuro académico".

Después de escuchar toda la clase de economía, pareciera que todo iba bien, hasta que llegó el momento de hacer parejas para nuestro trabajo final, y como todo profesor fastidioso, no nos dejó a nosotros elegir, sino que él formó los equipos.

-Finnick Odair –El profesor dice mi nombre, y es hasta ese momento cuando me doy cuenta que mi día puede seguir empeorando-. Y Gale Hawthorne –Si, definitivamente los astros, Dioses o energías están en mi contra este día.

-¿Es en serio? –escucho desde el fondo del salón, ni siquiera me giro para mirarle.

-¿Tiene algún problema, señor Hawthorne?

-Bueno, profesor –soy yo quien habla-. Como usted lo ha dicho, los deportistas necesitamos un poco más de motivación, ponernos a los dos juntos no es una buena idea.

-Espero que encuentren esa inspiración entre ustedes dos, porque sin su trabajo final no pasan esta clase, y si no pasan, creo que les he dejado claro que se quedan fuera de las actividades extracurriculares, y eso incluye el equipo de futbol.

Reprimo una mala palabra y la sustituyo con una sonrisa de labios fruncidos.

El profesor continua con el repartimiento de equipos inconformes mientras intento pensar cómo hacer que esto funcione.

La Universidad en donde estudio se divide en facultades, como todas las Universidades que conozco. Estoy en la facultad de Comercio y Administración, un poco raro dado que no me ligo mucho con los números y el trabajo de escritorio, como sea; esta facultad se divide a su vez en carreras: Contador Público, Economía, Administración, Tecnologías de la información, Relaciones internacionales y Turismo.

Yo estoy en la carrera de Administración, y también soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano de esta. Gale Hawthorne está en Relaciones Internacionales, y es capital del equipo en esa. Cada carrera tiene materias separadas, aulas separadas y diferentes horarios, pero en algunas clases, como es el caso de Economía Global (Una clase que la mayoría de las carreras llevamos), los alumnos de las diferentes especialidades nos mesclamos en una misma aula, lo que es un poco problemático para personas como yo.

Soy el alfa en mi equipo, soy yo quien manda, soy yo el que va al frente. Y Hawthorne hace lo mismo con su equipo. Somos alfas contrarios, nuestra enemistad está en los genes. Agregando a esto que durante años el equipo de Relaciones y el de Administración se han enfrentado constantemente… es como si nuestra enemistad estuviera predestinada.

Y aun peor: Se acercan los estatales, desde hace tres meses se eligieron a los mejores jugadores de los diferentes equipos en la facultad, para formar uno solo: Los Leones negros, de la facultad de Comercio. Gale y yo somos los únicos capitanes que eligieron de entre las otras especialidades para pertenecer al equipo de la facultad, así que ambos entramos con la idea de liderar el grupo, y sabemos que los ojos están en nosotros, así que nuestra rivalidad aumenta constantemente en cada entrenamiento. Yo quiero ser el capitán, el quiere ser el capitán, es una lucha constante que no terminará hasta dentro de un tiempo, cuando nos entreguen nuestros roles de la liga estatal.

Así que estoy totalmente justificado al no querer trabajar con él, ¿No? Por supuesto que sí.

Muy bien, decidí dejarlo pasar, tengo examen en mi siguiente hora así que necesito concentrarme en eso.

Dicen que los jugadores no pueden llevar buenas notas, pero sí que puedes. Es un poco estresante: entrenar, estudiar, tener una vida social y descansar, pero no es imposible.

Olvido por completo lo mal que empezó mi día cuando salgo de la escuela.

Annie está esperándome en el auto, estacionado frente a la facultad, y cuando subo me convence de ir a comer algo.

En el restaurant nos alcanzan Johanna y Cato y por la noche nos pasamos a un bar.

El resto de la semana pasa igual de rápido que siempre, y para cuando me doy cuenta ya es domingo por la noche.

-¿Ya tienen todo listo? –me pregunta mi madre mientras cenamos.

-Sí, aún falta que elijan al capitán, estoy seguro que esta semana lo hacen.

-No sé por qué dudas, estoy segura que tú lo serás.

-Bueno, tus donativos no influyen mucho en las decisiones, supongo que por eso tienen a Roy como Director Técnico.

-No es por eso –mi madre gira los ojos-. Eres el mejor.

-Gracias, mamá. Pero viniendo de ti no cuenta mucho.

Entrecierra los ojos y deja el tenedor sobre el plato ruidosamente.

-¿Vas a seguir en mi contra?

Sonrío ampliamente.

-Lo siento –le digo-. Es solo que deseo tanto liderar el equipo.

Mi madre sonríe y vuelve a comer.

Mamá es lo único que tengo, mi padre nos abandonó desde que nací, así que ella es el único padre que he tenido.

Y como mi "padre", me ha apoyado en todo, tomando completamente el papel que haría un papá. Apoyando al equipo al que pertenezco, y haciendo que la compañía por la que trabaja sea la patrocinadora oficial de mi equipo.

Después de bañarme voy a mi habitación y cuando toco la cama quedo completamente dormido.

Por la mañana despierto con el sonido alarmante del despertador.

Me doy una ducha rápida y me voy al entrenamiento.

Llego y la práctica no ha comenzado, así que comienzo a calentar.

-Escuché que el entrenador dijo que esta semana decidiría –me dice Mark mientras me ayuda a estirar las piernas.

-Supongo que veremos quien llevará la corona –bromeo.

El entrenador llega y comenzamos la práctica.

El entrenamiento de hoy fue diferente, jugamos un partido. Nos dividió en dos equipos y jugamos hasta que fue hora de terminar. Por supuesto, Gale y yo íbamos en equipos contrarios.

-¡Formación! –Grita el entrenador, y diez segundos después estamos en un círculo, mirándolo mientras nos hidratamos-. Supongo que ya es hora de elegir roles, muchachos –comienza-. Prácticamente todo está dicho ya, me falta llenar un elemento –me mira a mí y después a Gale-. También sabemos cuáles son las opciones a elegir –hace una pausa-. Hawthorne, Odair, nunca había batallado tanto en elegir, y sé que al hacerlo desbalancearé las cosas. Confío en que acepten mi decisión, y si alguno de los dos no está de acuerdo, puede dejar el equipo. Prefiero eso que tener un conflicto interno a tan poco tiempo del torneo.

Hay un silencio en el grupo, la verdad es que, sin alardear, la competencia para ser el capitán solo estaba entre Gale y yo, no es por hacer de menos a los otros jugadores, pero de todos aquí, solo nosotros habíamos sido capitanes anteriormente.

-Muy bien, Hawthorne, tienes el brazalete –dice. Y arroja la prenda hacía Gale. Durante unos segundos no es más que silencio.

Frunzo los labios y noto la mirada del entrenador sobre mí. Y después todos aplauden y exclaman estupideces.

-Gracias, señor –la voz de Gale de pronto me parece demasiado irritante. Podría romper los labios de mujer que tiene. O esos ojos grises de princesas.

No soy tan idiota.

-Somos un equipo formado completamente, desde ahora –el entrenador Balley no quita los ojos de mí-. Y Gale, te elegí solo por la diferencia de edades que hay entre tú y Odair. No quiero que alardees de esto. Odair estaba en desventaja únicamente por ser menor que tu. ¿Entendido?

-Si señor –responde este, sonriendo.

Mantengo la calma todo lo que puedo, tengo que conservar la dignidad por lo alto. No voy a caer aquí, no así.

No escucho nada mas, lo único que quiero es largarme a las regaderas.

Soy el primero en salir, también soy el primero en llegar al salón de clases, aunque ahora lo menos que quiero es estudiar. Probablemente solo tome asistencia y me largue.

Algunas personas se preguntan por qué nos afecta tanto un deporte. Para nosotros no solo es un deporte, es nuestra vida. Nos hemos preparado para esto toda nuestra vida. Y estamos aquí para ser grandes. Uno no puede ser grande si hay alguien sobre ti. Tengo que escalar hasta arriba. Sea como sea.

-Odair –me llama una voz furiosa.

-¿Si? –respondo confundido.

-¿No me has escuchado? –pregunta el profesor Tanner.

-Lo lamento –fijo mis ojos en los suyos, no estoy de humor para someterme. Y por cierto ¿En qué momento entró al salón?

-te pregunté si traes el avance de tu trabajo.

Estoy a punto de responder cuando Hawthorne entra por la puerta.

-Señor Hawthorne, que bueno que llega –dice el profesor-. ¿Podría ayudar a su compañero a responder?

-¿Qué necesita, profesor? –responde este altaneramente.

-Le preguntaba al señor Odair si traían el avance del trabajo.

-Diablos –exclama.

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo lamento, profesor. Yo no… -Gale me busca con la mirada.

-No lo hicimos –respondo con suficiencia.

El profesor asiente y se dirige a su escritorio.

Gale se marcha hasta su asiento, en el fondo del aula.

-¿Alguien mas no trae un avance? –pregunta Tanner al resto de los alumnos.

Para mi suerte, veo más de cuatro manos levantadas.

-Supongo que para ustedes significa una mala nota, puntos menos, y una llamada de atención –dice el profesor-. Pero para ustedes dos, señor Hawthorne y Odair, significaría que este viernes no habría partido.

-Profesor, iniciamos el torneo y…

-¿Por qué piensa que eso me interesa, señor Hawthorne?

-Lo lamento, señor –intervengo-. Le prometo que el jueves le traeremos el avance. Es solo que tuvimos un fin de semana pesado y…

-Señor Odair, todos tenemos fines pesados, yo también los tuve cuando estuve en la universidad, pero no es pretexto. Quiero ese informe para el jueves. O no habrá partido para ustedes.

Con la bilis desbordándose en mi interior me mantengo el resto de la clase, sin moverme, sin decir nada, e intentando no respirar, para no explotar.

Al finalizar la clase el profesor nos llama a Gale y a mí, así que tenemos que esperar a que el aula que de vacía.

-No tengo nada en contra de ustedes –nos dice-. Algún día me lo van a agradecer.

Todos los profesores dicen eso, así que mientras no llegue ese día, no se lo agradeceré.

Justo cuando salimos del salón Gale me detiene.

-Ambos deseábamos ese lugar en el equipo –dice.

-No sé qué tenga que ver con esto.

-Tiene que ver, porque trabajaremos juntos. La verdad es que no puedo reprobar, no ahora, y no esta clase. Así que intentemos hacer las cosas. Solo por la clase.

-Gale, tengo 21 años, no estas tratando con un niño.

-Lo sé –sonríe-. Tengo 24, y fue por eso que me eligieron como capitán, acepto que ambos tenemos buenas habilidades en el juego. Solo quiero que dejemos eso a un lado, centrémonos en las clases, y dejemos el resentimiento para la cancha.

-¿Lo dices como capitán? ¿O como compañero de clase?

-Como capitán –responde.

-Bien –acepto firmemente.

-Podemos dividirnos los temas y…

-No confío en que tú hagas tu parte, y no quiero hacerlo yo solo. ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos en la biblioteca al finalizar las clases?

-no puedo, tengo que trabajar –frunce los labios-. ¿Puedes alrededor de las seis de la tarde?

-Si –respondo. ¿Gale trabaja?-. Puedo ir a tu casa o vas a la mía.

-¿Por dónde vives?

-Vivo en Chateau Heights, entre Wichiha y 10th.

-Me queda cerca del trabajo, paso por ahí.

-Excelente, anota mi número.

Saca su teléfono celular y le dicto.

No nos despedimos, no decimos adiós ni nos vemos. Supongo que podemos hacer un esfuerzo para que esto funcione.

Saliendo de la escuela me voy directamente a mi casa, no está mi madre, así que encargo comida por teléfono y cuando llega me pongo a navegar por Netflix a ver que encuentro.

Son las siete de la tarde y no ha llegado ni se ha comunicado.

Como no tengo la intención de llamarlo, tomo las llaves del coche y comienzo a conducir mientras espero a que uno de mis compañeros de equipo me mande la dirección precisa de la casa de Gale.

Cuando recibo el mensaje, pongo el GPS y comienzo a buscar el vecindario.

Estoy a punto de llegar cuando me percato de la ambulancia que está junto a la banqueta.

Gale está en el porche mientras suben a alguien a una camilla.

No es de mi incumbencia, pase lo que pase, no es de mi incumbencia.

Es entonces cuando miro a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio que sale de la casa y se abraza a las piernas de Gale.

-Diablos –mascullo al tiempo que estaciono el coche.

Bajo y camino hasta que Gale fija la mirada en mí durante unos segundos.

Hay un par de paramédicos entre él y yo, y la persona que están subiendo a la ambulancia es un hombre adulto.

No puedo marcharme, me vería como un idiota, así que en lugar de eso, camino hasta donde está Gale, sin quitar la mirada de la pequeña junto a él.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo? –le pregunto.

Sus ojos grises están brillosos, su expresión es de total preocupación y sé que lucha por mantener la calma.

-De hecho, si –responde, con su voz ligeramente estrangulada-. ¿Podrías cuidar a mi hermanita un momento?

-Por supuesto –aseguro sin dudar.

Gale se pone en cuclillas y comienza a hablar con la niña, es muy pequeña, quizá tenga unos tres o cuatro años, así que no entiende lo que está sucediendo.

Lo veo darle un beso en la frente a la niña y después coloca su mano en mi hombro durante unos segundos.

-No te preocupes –le aseguro-. Tienes mi número.

-Gracias –dice este-. Solo será un momento.

Asiento y lo veo marcharse, en su coche, detrás de la ambulancia.

Me quedo un largo minuto hasta que los coches desaparecen en el horizonte, con la pequeña tomada de mi mano.

-¿Quieres ver una película? –le pregunto.

La pequeña me mira con sus grandes ojos azules, y niega con su cabeza.

No tengo más hermanos, nunca he cuidado niños pequeños, así que no sé qué hacer con esta bebé.

Nos metemos a la casa y le digo que me muestre sus juguetes; la pequeña toma un IPad y me lo entrega.

-¿Quieres jugar? ¿Saber usarla? –le pregunto.

Ella únicamente asiente, así que se la entrego.

La miro caminando lentamente hasta el sofá y sentándose para comenzar a picarle a la pantalla.

No me siento con la libertad de inspeccionar la casa, así que lo único que hago es estar con la pequeña.

He encendido el televisor, pero a lo único que le presto atención es a mi celular.

Treinta minutos después de marcharse recibo la llamada de Gale.

-Finnick, ¿Está todo bien?

-Si –respondo-. ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Mi padre tuvo un infarto, está estable. Le he llamado a una prima, no debe tardar en llegar a la casa.

-No te preocupes, tu hermanita está muy entretenida jugando.

-Finnick, tengo que colgar, muchas gracias, te hablo en un momento.

Me quedo pegado al teléfono unos momentos, hasta que escucho el ruido de algo al chocar con el suelo.

Cuando volteo me doy cuenta que la pequeña se quedó dormida y dejó caer la Tablet.

No sé a dónde debo llevarla, así que la recuesto en el sofá y le quito los zapatos.

Pasan quince minutos y Gale está entrando por la casa.

-¿Se durmió? –me pregunta.

-Sí, ella sola quedó dormida.

Asiente.

Sus ojos están hinchados.

-Vine por los papeles del seguro –masculla mientras rasca su nuca, cansado-. Voy a llevarme a Leila, no sé cómo pueda pagarte este favor.

-No es nada, espero se recupere pronto… tu papá.

-Gracias –no eleva la mirada.

Supongo que un hombre como el considera débil que alguien más lo vea sufriendo. Lo entiendo.

Así que sin decir nada más me salgo de su casa.

Conduzco hasta llegar a un Burger King para comprar una hamburguesa por el Drive True, y me espero para cenar en casa.

Mi madre está trabajando aun, así que ceno solo. No dejo de pensar en el padre de Gale y su pequeña hermana.

Por la mañana me apresuro para llegar al entrenamiento, Gale no llega así que el entrenador me pone como capitán suplente, ni siquiera pude disfrutar el rol.

Justo cuando estoy en el salón de clases y el profesor entra, recuerdo que debí haber traído un avance del proyecto.

Es hasta el final de la clase cuando el profesor me llama a su escritorio.

-Lo lamento señor, yo….

-No me gustan los pretextos, señor Odair…-me interrumpe antes de que continúe-. Ahórreselos y…

-Lo siento –Gale interviene, ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba tras de mi-. Fue mi culpa.

Giro para mirarlo. Su rostro está hinchado, sus ojos rojos e inflamados no pueden ser ignorados, así que ni siquiera el profesor lo interrumpe.

-Mi padre sufrió un infarto y Finnick se quedó cuidando a mi hermanita. Le prometo que mañana traeremos el avance. Asumo la responsabilidad.

-Los veo mañana –masculla el profesor.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que el aula se queda completamente vacía.

-Yo lo hago –masculla Gale-. De todas formas fue mi culpa.

-No tiene por qué ser así, podemos dividirnos el trabajo y lo unimos aquí.

-Quedará mal si lo hacemos por separado, mejor lo hago yo solo, de verdad, no hay problema. No tendremos tiempo para unirlo y después editarlo.

-Bueno –me quedo callado, intentando no prestar atención a su rostro cansado y sus ojos rojizos-. Puedo ir a tu casa –sugiero-. Hagamos en tu casa el trabajo, necesitaras ayuda. Igual, no es justo que lo hagas solo.

-Es la introducción, el marco teórico y la metodología. Me llevará toda la noche.

-Lo sé –afirmo-. Si lo hacemos juntos será más fácil. Nos podemos venir juntos a la escuela.

Evalúa la opción unos segundos. No somos los chicos más estudiosos. No somos de los que se quedan hasta tarde haciendo tareas. Pero si somos los que dan la vida por su equipo, por ganar el torneo. Y el profesor Tanner es el tipo de maestro que fácilmente nos privaría de eso.

Así que tenemos que acabar ese trabajo en una noche.

-¿A qué hora puedes llegar a mi casa? –me pregunta.

-¿A qué hora estás tú ahí?

-Voy a ver a mi hermana, mi tía la está cuidando, regreso como a las siete.

-Okay, te veo ahí a las siete.

-Excelente.

Es todo lo que decimos, y sin despedidas ni una sola palabra más, nos vamos.

Cuando llego a mi casa duermo un poco porque sé que tendré una noche pesada, también como lo suficiente y bebo una taza de café.

A las siete en punto estoy sentado en la escalinata frente a la puerta de la casa de Gale.

Minutos después llega él.

-Lo siento, me entretuve un poco –dice.

-No hay problema –aseguro-. Creí que traerías a tu hermanita.

-Se quedará con mi tía mientras su mamá regresa –explica.

-¿Cómo está tu padre? –inquiero, interesado, pero intentando no incomodarlo demasiado.

-Se está recuperando –es todo lo que dice.

Asiento y lo sigo hasta el interior de la casa.

Me lleva hasta el estudio, en donde hay un gran escritorio, una computadora fija y una laptop.

-¿Te importaría encender las maquinas mientras me doy una ducha rápida?

-No hay problema –aseguro.

Mientras Gale se ducha me pongo a ordenar las cosas y comienzo la introducción de la investigación.

Media hora después Gale entra por la puerta, con unos shorts cortos y una playera sin mangas.

-Bien, ¿Ya comenzaste?

-Si –respondo- Creo que la introducción ya está hecha. Te lo comparto –con unos clics mando el documento de la laptop a la computadora de escritorio, en donde Gale se ha sentado.

Y nuestra larga noche de estudio comienza oficialmente.

Tardamos aproximadamente 5 horas en terminas el marco teórico, lo que es bueno, porque es lo más complicado. Ahí nos detenemos durante alrededor de una hora para comer algo y beber café.

La plática entre nosotros no sale de futbol profesional y sobre el próximo torneo a jugar.

Cuando el reloj marca la 1:47am regresamos al estudio.

-Me estoy muriendo –masculla Gale mientras se sienta frente al computador.

-Ve a descansar –le digo-. Es la hora más pesada.

-Prefiero terminar la metodología. Cuando terminemos eso te tomaré la palabra.

-Claro –le digo-. Necesitas descansar más que yo.

Creo que lo vi sonreír. No estoy seguro.

Hacer la metodología es un poco más complicado, pero es menos información que el marco teórico. Así que a las tres y media de la mañana ya la hemos terminado.

-Solo falta completar la introducción –mascullo mientras me levanto de la silla para estirar las piernas.

-¿Qué le falta? –me pregunta Gale recargando su frente en la palma de sus manos.

-Los objetivos, la justificación y el planteamiento del problema. Pero eso lo hago yo. Ve a descansar.

-Lo haré, ya no puedo mantenerme.

-Hazlo –le digo-. Iré por café.

-Acompáñame –dice-. Te mostraré la habitación de huéspedes, para que duermas un poco también.

Le hago caso, la verdad es que lo más probable sea que no tenga tiempo de dormir, pero se ve tan cansado que no quiero ni siquiera mencionárselo.

Subimos las escaleras y me conduce hasta una habitación, suficientemente grande como para ser la principal.

-Aquí puedes dormir, y tiene su propio baño, por si quieres ducharte.

-Okay.

-Mi habitación es esa –señala la puerta continua-. ¿A qué hora vas a despertarte?

-Pondré la alarma a las seis y media –respondo-. Nos da tiempo para desayunar algo rápido y llegar unos minutos tarde al entrenamiento.

-Excelente –masculla-. ¿Podrías levantarme? Estoy tan cansado que el despertador no serviría de nada.

-Claro, no te preocupes.

Asiente y se va.

Me quedo unos segundos mirando como la puerta se cierra lentamente.

Bajo por las escaleras y me sirvo café nuevamente.

Cuando comienzo a trabajar los ojos casi se me cierran involuntariamente, así que cuando termino no sé cómo lo hago exactamente.

Doy otra leída a la introducción para asegurarme de que está correcta y lo mando a imprimir todo completo.

Los próximos minutos pasan mientras ordeno las hojas y camino casi dormido hasta la habitación donde dormiré.

Cuando enciendo el teléfono para poner la alarma son las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Eso me da una hora y media para dormir.

No sé cómo, pero lo último que se es que la alarma está sonando, indicando que son las seis y media de la mañana.

Me levanto adormilado, teniendo en claro que tenemos media hora para desayunar, arreglarnos y llegar al entrenamiento.

Voy a la habitación continua para despertar a Gale, entro intentando no hacer tanto ruido y me pongo alado de la cama para moverlo.

Está dormido boca arriba, con su cabello despeinado, pero no como cuando te acabas de despertar, más bien como cuando en las películas el actor despierta, ya sabes, "despeinado" pero viéndose bien de igual forma.

Sonrío internamente.

Nunca en la vida esperas ver a tu capitán en esa situación.

Es algo de lo que podría burlarme, pues está sin camisa, con unos short color rojo tan bajito que parece rosa, y dormido profundamente. Podría hacerle infinidad de bromas, pero lo único que pienso es que se ve inocente. Como un niño.

No puedo despertarlo.

Regreso a mi habitación, sin el valor para hablarle a Gale, pues después de todo siento empatía por él.

Si no vamos al entrenamiento nos da otras dos horas para dormir, no están nada mal.

También puedo irme yo solo, dejarlo descansar aquí.

Pero decido quedarme a descansar. Después de todo, no es solo ir al entrenamiento y dejar a Gale aquí.

La alarma vuelve a sonar a las ocho con diez minutos.

Ahora si entro a la habitación de Gale, decidido a despertarlo.

-Hey –le digo mientras coloco mi mano en su brazo desnudo-. Gale.

Lo muevo ligeramente.

Este abre los ojos lentamente y se cubre el rostro con sus manos.

-¿Qué hora es? –pregunta.

-Las ocho con quince.

-¿Qué? –se endereza hasta sentarse-. ¿Y el entrenamiento?

-No fuimos –le digo.

La comisura de sus labios se eleva después de unos segundos. Como si fuera una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy ligera.

-Gracias –masculla.

-No me lo agradezcas –le digo-. Andando, no quiero llegar tarde a casa.

Y salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

Me quedo de pie en el pasillo, mirando hacía las escaleras.

Como lo dije antes, si yo hubiera ido a entrenar y Gale no, no sería solo eso. Nosotros sabemos que con dos faltas consecutivas Gale perdería el puesto de capitán, y me lo darían a mí. Pero si yo faltaba hoy también, entonces no habría a quien darle el puesto. Y después de Gale y yo no queda nadie más que se apto. Así que no solo me quede aquí, sino que renuncié a ser capitán. Por Gale. Y no solo es eso, hoy es viernes; eso quiere decir que hoy por la tarde es nuestro primer partido de preparación para el torneo. Solo tenemos 3 partidos de estos, y lo más probable es que nos vayan a suspender este por faltas.

¿Quién lo diría? Supongo que debí haber aceptado su agradecimiento.

La puerta se abre y Gale sale, con una toalla azul anudada a su cintura.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy ahí, camina en dirección opuesta, hasta llegar al final del pasillo.

Es la puerta del baño. Entra y no cierra la puerta, así que lo veo quitarse la toalla y colgarla en el perchero.

Estamos tan dormidos que él no se percata que lo estoy mirando, y yo no hago nada para disimular mi mirada o marcharme de aquí.

Ya lo había visto desnudo, en los vestidores, pero nunca le había puesto atención. No sé por qué lo hago ahora.

Quizá es porque aún tengo la imagen de su rostro inocente durmiendo. O porque tiene un cuerpo bastante atractivo. O quizá porque aún sigo dormido.

El agua cae sobre su pecho, haciéndolo brillar.

No solo es el hecho de que lo estoy mirando. Sino que quiero seguir haciéndolo.

* * *

¿Que les ha parecido? Siempre tomo en cuenta sus comentarios chicos! Son ustedes lo que deciden si sigo escribiendo.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero les guste.

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

Todo pasa en cámara lenta:

Arrojo el balón con todas mis fuerzas, Gale lo alcanza y lo sujeta entre sus manos. Comienza a correr tan rápido que el rival más cerca de él está muy lejos de alcanzarlo.

Y hace la anotación que nos da el pase a semifinales.

Todos corremos tras de él, intentando festejar.

Soy el más cercano a Gale, así que llego antes que todos. Extiende sus manos y estoy a punto de chocar mis puños contra los suyos cuando sus manos se desvían. Y en lugar de tocar mis manos las coloca en mis mejillas.

Dos segundos después tengo sus labios junto a los míos.

Un pitido chillante invade mi audición. No escucho nada más que silencio. Por un momento creí que era producto del aturdimiento. Pero así está toda la cancha. Todos se quedaron inmóviles. No emiten sonido alguno.

Cuando me separo de él lo único que logro distinguir son sus ojos grises.

Y entonces los golpes en mi puerta me despiertan.

-¡Finnick vas a llegar tarde! –grita mi madre.

Me levanto aturdido por el extraño sueño que he tenido. Es una de esas veces que no puedes quitar las imágenes durante toda la mañana.

Es lunes, ayer fue el segundo juego de preparación para el torneo, así que por la noche hubo una fiesta con el equipo en casa de Bailey, el entrenador.

Gale no fue porque su padre había salido del hospital hace una semana y Leila, su hermanita seguía en casa.

Él y yo no hablábamos mucho, pero la tensión que se sentía antes había desaparecido casi por completo.

Pueden creer que soy el tipo de deportista que solo se interesa por la cancha, puesto que lo único que me motiva esta semana es el partido del viernes. Porque es el final del pre torneo. Es el último partido de preparación. El próximo partido estaremos en torneo.

También me alegra que el profesor Tanner haya dejado de molestarnos con el trabajo porque hemos hecho una buna investigación en una sola noche. Así que durante esta semana nada puede salir mal.

El miércoles salí con mis amigos, porque no habíamos podido reunirnos. Y por fin llega el viernes.

Lo único que tengo en la cabeza en toda la mañana es el partido. Hemos ganado los dos anteriores, eso nos posiciona en un buen lugar. Aunque estos partidos no cuentan, los ojos se ponen siempre en los equipos ganadores. Y necesitamos patrocinadores si llegáramos a ir a los nacionales. Así que llamar la atención es muy buena señal.

Hoy vamos contra un equipo local, y no nos preocupa mucho. Algo que nos ha hecho un gran equipo es que el entrenador nos hace jugar como si estuviéramos en finales. Siempre.

Así que el campeonato de hoy tampoco nos toma por sorpresa.

Ganamos por muchos puntos, sin duda alguna Gale desarrolla un buen trabajo como capitán, así que trabajar con él se me está haciendo muy fácil.

Estamos en los vestidores, a punto de tomar la ducha después del juego, cuando llega el entrenador.

-Chicos, si nos mantenemos así durante la liga pronto estaremos en Nueva York jugando los Nacionales –dice Bailey y la habitación entera se llena de vitoreo-. Sé que el alcohol no es una motivación para ustedes, pero hoy en la noche los veo a todos en mi casa, les tengo preparada una fiesta de inauguración.

El éxtasis en la habitación es incontenible. Empezaremos el torneo con el pie derecho.

Todos se dirigen a las regaderas, pero Gale y yo somos llamados por Bailey hacia el extremo contrario.

-Necesito que trabajen así siempre –masculla-. Si ustedes dos se mantienen de esa forma les aseguro que abrirán muchas puertas. No solo para ustedes, sino para el resto del equipo.

-No se preocupe coach –asegura Gale.

-Venga entonces, nos vemos en la noche.

Gale asiente y se marcha.

Voy directo a mi casa, así que solo tomo mis cosas y me marcho. En lugar de ducharme ahí.

Mi madre no está, salió de la ciudad por trabajo, así que me baño, me arreglo y paso por Clove para que me acompañe a la cena del equipo.

Como era de esperarse, la cena de Bailey incluía Vodka, Whiskey, Cerveza y Tequila. Ah, y no había comida, nada más que frituras.

-Vaya "cena" –masculla Clove dos horas después de que hemos llegado.

-Te dije que era con el Team, debiste suponerlo.

-Bueno, creí que alguno podría hacer por lo menos unas hamburguesas.

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprarte algo? –inquiero.

-No, vamos, quiero ponerme ebria.

No hacía falta mucho tiempo ni alcohol para poner ebria a Clove, así que a mediados de fiesta le llama a Cato, este viene por ella y se la lleva a su casa para "dormirla".

Me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros de equipo, pero con Gale simplemente no encuentro la conexión.

Digamos que es la última vez que tomamos alcohol por los próximos meses, puesto que en temporada de torneo no podemos beber nada. Así que todos intentan acumular la mayor cantidad de alcohol en sus cuerpos por última vez en este verano.

Me gusta la cerveza, por supuesto, también los cigarrillos. De hecho de vez en cuando fumo a escondidas, pues Bailey nos prohíbe fumar, y hacerlo sin que nadie me vea es como si no lo hiciera, aunque a mis pulmones no los engaño.

Esta noche se nos permite hacer todo, así que estoy en la orilla con el grupo de "fumadores" cuando se escucha un cristal rompiéndose.

Un grupo de personas se amontonan mientras levantan a alguien que ha caído al suelo.

-¿Es Gale? –pregunta Kevin a mi lado, sentado en una silla.

-Creo que si –respondo.

Kevin está tan ebrio que se queda dormido segundos después.

Apago el cigarrillo y me acerco al grupo que sostiene a Gale.

-¿Alguien sabe en donde vive? –pregunta uno de los invitados que no conozco.

-Yo –respondo.

-Le voy a pedir un taxi –me avisa Bill agitando su teléfono celular.

Gale está tan ebrio que no puede sostenerse solo.

-¿En dónde está Bailey? –pregunto.

-No lo sé –dice alguien-. Estaba tirado por algún lado del jardín

-Diablos –mascullo-. Bien, llévenlo a mi coche.

-¿Ya te vas? –inquiere Bill.

-Si –respondo-. Llevaré a Gale a su casa.

-¿Puedes conducir? –no reconozco la voz de quien se dirige a mí, pero si pregunta eso es porque no me conoce, así que no respondo.

-Andando, llévenlo al coche –ordeno.

No soy el capital del equipo, Gale lo es, así que cuando él ordena algo, se hace. No importa que no estemos en la cancha. Pero soy el segundo en cargo, así que puedo gozar del "poder" también.

Dos de los Safeties colocan a Gale en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Sobrevivirá el quarterback? –me pregunta uno de ellos.

-Espero que no –bromeo.

Me meto entre ellos para sujetar a Gale con el cinturón de seguridad y después subo al coche también.

Siempre he sido ese tipo en las fiestas que se encarga de llevar a todo mundo a sus casas, no importa quien seas.

La ciudad está extrañamente muerta, hay muy pocos carros por las calles así que llego rápido a casa de Gale.

-¿Gale? –lo llamo-. Oye estás en tu casa, ¿Tienes las llaves?

No responde.

-Gale –repito-. ¡Gale!

Solo abre los ojos para emitir algo irreconocible.

-Oye estamos afuera de tu casa… Hey… -vuelve a abrir los ojos-. ¿Puedes darme las llaves, por favor?

-No las tengo –masculla.

-¿En dónde están?

Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Diablos.

Palmeo los bolsillos de su pantalón, incluso los de la parte trasera, pero no hay nada.

Podría bajarme y llamar a la puerta, pero no quiero molestar a su padre, así que decido llevármelo a casa.

Primero estaciono el coche, después abro la puerta y enciendo las luces para poder llevar a Gale dentro.

Ni siquiera me molesto en intentar despertarlo, me dedico a medio cargarlo y medio alegar con él para que camine.

Lo único que quiero es dejarlo en la cama, así que lo arrastro por toda la casa hasta que llego a mi habitación.

-No tengo habitación de huéspedes –le digo-. Así que compartiremos esta.

Lo único que hace es emitir sonidos ininteligibles.

Le quito los zapatos, es lo único que pienso quitarle, que se las arregle con lo demás.

Me quito el pantalón y la camisa, y estoy por ponerme el short para dormir cuando Gale se levanta de golpe.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! –le pregunto.

-Quiero vomitar –exclama.

-Mierda –corro hasta él y lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo al baño antes de que haga un desastre en mi alfombra.

Por suerte tengo mi propio baño dentro de la habitación.

Apenas llegamos y Gale comienza a devolver todo lo que había ingerido en las últimas tres semanas yo creo.

Me quedo ahí, porque está tan ebrio que podría vomitar afuera del retrete y no quiero lavar vomito de mi piso, ni mucho menos tener que bañarlo a él.

Por suerte todo cae dentro de la taza.

Bajo la palanca y después le doy papel y un vaso con agua.

Se levanta tambaleándose después de lavarse y le entrego un poco de pasta dental.

-Gracias –masculla con su voz estrangulada.

Lo conduzco hasta la habitación y dejo la puerta del baño abierta por si se le ocurre vomitar nuevamente.

Como predije, apenas toca la cama y corre de nuevo al baño.

Esta vez me quedo afuera, esperándolo.

Cuando regresa a la habitación lo hace sin camisa y con su pantalón desabrochado.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto.

-no –responde, un poco más despierto.

-¿Quieres agua?

Niega con la cabeza y se deja caer en la cama.

El colchón es lo suficientemente amplio para caber los dos, pero no dormiré a su lado, así que preparo el sofá que tengo junto al librero y me recuesto.

No sé si me quedo dormido o no, pero despierto cuando Gale se levanta nuevamente.

Ahora me quedo recostado, dejándolo que se muera por sí solo. Nadie lo obligó a beber tanto.

Intento dormirme, pero como lo dije antes, soy la persona de la fiesta que se preocupa por los demás.

Me levanto cuando Gale no ha regresado y lo veo recostado en el suelo del baño.

-Diablos hombre –mascullo.

Me acerco a él y sujeto su brazo, intentado levantarlo.

-Vamos Gale, no puedes quedarte ahí.

Niega con la cabeza.

-Quiero vomitar –susurra y se endereza para volver a regresar todo lo que tiene en su interior.

Después de limpiarse con papel y colocar pasta dental en su lengua, se recuesta en el retrete.

-¿Qué diablos haces, hombre? –inquiero divertido.

Y lo veo esbozar una sonrisa.

Odio tener este sentido de protección hacia los demás.

Termino sentándome en el suelo, a un lado de Gale. Recargando mi espalda en el jacuzzi.

He tomado lo suficiente para que mis sentidos disminuyan, así que supongo que me he quedado dormido porque lo siguiente que se es que Gale está recargando su espalda en la pared junto al jacuzzi, recostándose a mi lado.

-¿Quieres volver a la habitación? –le pregunto adormilado.

-No –susurra.

-Okay –y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

-¿Vives solo? –me pregunta de repente.

Abro los ojos y lo miro.

Pareciera que está dormido, su rostro está blanco y con una expresión totalmente devastada.

-No –respondo.

-¿Están aquí tus padres?

-No. Solo vivo con mi mamá. Está trabajando fueras por esta semana.

-Qué bueno. Al menos no escucha el desorden que estoy haciendo.

-Aha –mascullo.

-Eres buena persona –dice.

Lo único que hago es emitir sonidos con mi garganta, en modo de respuesta.

Las personas cometen un error al tratar con alguien ebrio, creen que tratándolo mal y hablándole fuerte este entenderá. Pero es lo contrario, los ebrios son como niños pequeños. Tienes que tratarlos bien, hablarles lento y decir estupideces, así harán lo que tú quieras.

Lo malo de ahora es que yo también estoy un poco ebrio.

Creí que nos habíamos ido a la cama, pero me doy cuenta que sigo recostado en el piso del baño, con mi espalda pegada al jacuzzi, cuando Gale se acuesta por completo en el suelo, a mi lado.

Abro un poco los ojos, solo para verlo.

-deberíamos irnos a la cama –mascullo.

-Quiero vomitar –susurra.

Y no volvemos a hablar.

No sé qué hora es, pero probablemente esté por amanecer.

Lo próximo que se es que Gale está besándome.

O yo lo estoy besando a él.

-Deberíamos ir a la cama –susurra entre mis labios.

No respondo, pero me pongo de píe.

El alcohol se me ha subido mucho más que antes, así que todo lo veo por pedazos.

Justo ahora nos estamos recostando en mi cama, ni siquiera sé cómo llegamos ahí, pero quiero seguir besándolo.

No es mentira eso que dicen que cuando estas borracho olvidas todo. Bueno, quizá no olvidas todo, pero si una gran parte.

Como ahora.

No sé qué sucedió, solo sé que mi teléfono está sonando y la luz del sol entra por mi ventana, eso es malo, porque la luz solar no entra en esa dirección hasta después de mediodía.

-Diga –respondo con mi voz ronca.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta un hombre, no reconozco la voz.

-Si –respondo-. ¿Quién habla?

-Soy Roy –dice-. Anoche te vi marcharte en coche. Me quedé preocupado.

-Estoy bien –aseguro.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego. ¿Gale se fue contigo, no?

Mierda, sí.

Me giro rápidamente, ahí está él.

Acostado a mi lado, con sus ojos medio abiertos y una mano sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Si –respondo-. Yo me lo llevé de ahí.

-Okay, nos vemos después –finaliza.

Me quedo en silencio, mirando fijamente los ojos de Gale.

-¿Quién era? –pregunta adormilado.

-Roy –respondo.

Cierra los ojos.

Pero yo no puedo hacerlo. No dejo de mirarlo. Y las imágenes de anoche invaden mi cabeza. No miento cuando digo que no sé qué pasó después de que llegamos a la cama.

Por alguna razón me aseguro de tener ropa puesta. No tengo playera, pero si short. Y Gale mantiene su pantalón, desabrochado, pero lo tiene puesto.

Eso es bueno. ¿No?

Carraspeo la garganta y lo veo abrir los ojos.

-Oye… -mascullo-. Yo…

-No pasó nada –me interrumpe.

El siguiente silencio solo es roto por nuestras respiraciones.

-Tengo que irme –dice poniéndose de pie.

Me levanto después de él, lentamente, sintiendo el dolor en todo mi cuerpo, sobre todo en la cabeza.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta, ninguno de los dos habla.

Giro la perilla y dejo la puerta abierta para que salga.

Lo veo de reojo mientras se pone la camisa y sin decir nada sale de la casa.

La puerta está a milímetros de cerrarse cuando vuelve a abrirse con un empujón.

-¿Qué mierd…? –comienzo a decir, pero soy interrumpido por las manos de Gale.

Me sujeta de los hombros y me recarga con agresión contra la pared.

Antes de que pueda decir algo tengo sus labios sobre los míos.

Pero ahora estoy sobrio, con resaca, pero sobrio. Y sé lo que estamos haciendo.

Coloco rápidamente mis manos sobre su pecho y con todas mis fuerzas me lo quito de encima.

Lo siguiente que se escucha en la habitación es el crujir de su mandíbula. O quizá fueron mis nudillos.

Estoy tan atónico que ni siquiera siento el dolor del golpe que le acabo de dar.

Lo veo sujetar su mejilla con una de sus manos mientras pasa la otra por su cabello.

Escupe sangre sobre mi alfombra, y se marcha, con los ojos tan rojos de coraje que parecía demonio.

Cinco segundos después de que la puerta se cierra el dolor de mis nudillos se extiende por mi muñeca, hasta el codo.

-Mierda –me quejo.

 **Gale POV.**

 _Rob, hoy conocí al hombre más apuesto que hayamos visto. ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso? Que no es la primera vez que lo veo. De hecho juega en el mismo equipo que yo. De hecho le robé el puesto de capitán. Pero hasta hoy lo conocí, hasta hoy lo vi por primera vez. No le había puesto tal atención. Yo estaba borracho, pero eso no me impidió poder admirar su belleza. Hoy me siento estúpido. Escribirte de esta forma me hace sentir estúpido, pero te prometí que cuando hablara contigo, lo haría de esta manera. Porque eres un estúpido poeta romántico._ _El punto es que lo jodí. Y sé que no te gusta que me exprese de esa forma. Pero mandé todo al carajo._

Doblo la hoja de papel en donde he escrito la carta par Rob, le pongo mi nombre en una esquina, saco el encendedor y prendo uno de los extremos. Y la sostengo en el aire mientras el fuego la consume, hasta que siento el calor de mis dedos y dejo que el viento se lleve el resto de las cenizas.

Suspiro.

-Me haría mucho bien uno de tus consejos –mascullo.

La tumba de mi amigo está limpia, adornada, iluminada tenuemente y con rosas frescas. Hacía mucho que no le traía rosas.

No recordaba lo silencioso que es el panteón a las 10 de la noche.

Enciendo un cigarrillo y me siento en el pasto, con la botella de Jack Daniels a mi lado.

Rob era la única que persona que me entendía. Era mi mejor amigo. Fue la primera persona en descubrir que yo era gay. También fue la persona que me cubrió durante meses para que yo pudiera salir con su primo.

Era un chico inteligente, apasionado por el arte y la poesía. Pero no era del tipo que se la pasaba en la biblioteca, encerrado. Era del tipo que agarraba un libro y se iba de la ciudad por días, sin motivo alguno. Era el tipo de persona que podía agarrar su mochila con tres cambios de ropa y marcharse sin rumbo. También era cinco años mayor que yo. Y también tenía cáncer. Y no logró sobrevivir a él.

Agarro la botella de Jack Daniels y le doy un trago antes de marcharme.

Tengo dos opciones: dejar esto pasar y vivir con la incomodidad. O ir a disculparme con Finnick.

Por alguna razón me doy cuenta de qué he decidido hasta que estoy estacionando mi coche frente a la casa de este.

 **Finnick POV.**

Abro la puerta y está Gale Hawthorne ahí, parado, con su quijada morada y el labio hinchado aun.

-¿Estás ocupado? –me pregunta.

-No tarda en llegar mi mamá, tengo que ir por ella al aeropuerto.

-¿Podemos hablar? No tardaré mucho.

Dejo la puerta abierta y comienzo a caminar hacia la sala.

El me sigue.

-Lamento lo que pasó –masculla.

-Oye, lo siento yo, ¿Okay? No debí… hacerte eso –señalo a su labio-. Pero no supe cómo reaccionar y…

-No, no –me silencia-. Fue mi culpa. Yo… me confundí. Creí que tu… creí que tu querías besarme y…

-Podemos olvidarlo –lo interrumpo-. Estábamos borrachos. No eres el primero hombre que beso mientras estoy ebrio, así que…

-¿De verdad? –inquiere.

Frunzo los labios y no puedo evitar sonreír.

-Okay, eres al primero que beso, pero sabes, esas cosas pasan. Hay que olvidarlo, de verdad.

-Okay –sonríe-. Está bien, yo solo… quería dejarlo claro, para que las cosas no se pusieran incomodas.

Creo que las cosas se pondrán incomodas a pesar de eso.

-Sí, está bien –aseguro-. Yo estaba borracho, y lo lamento.

-La verdad es que me pareces atractivo, y sumándole el alcohol que había tomado… -se encoge de hombros.

-Si… -digo, confundido. ¿Dijo que yo era atractivo?

Entrecierro los ojos, ¿Sigue borracho? Está platica se está tornando muy extraña, no quiero seguir hablando con él.

-No volverá a pasar, sabes, ahora que sé que no sientes atracción por mí, todo está claro. Porque se estaba poniendo medio raro y…

-No estoy entendiendo –le digo antes de que continúe-. Pero creo que deberíamos dejar está conversación así.

-Si –se encoge de hombros-. Está bien. Pues… nos vemos.

Lo acompaño hasta la puerta y la cierro justo en cuanto sale.

Tengo en mi mente todas sus palabras, intentando descifrar lo que quiso decir.

Por suerte mi madre me llama y tengo que ir por ella.

Así mi cabeza comienza a pensar otra cosa.

Es sábado, y aunque aún tengo resaca, mis amigos me llaman para salir por la noche.

Mi madre me trajo comida, unas donas de Krispy Kreem, unos maccarrons y un par de camisas.

-Deberías salir más seguido –le había dicho.

Duermo un poco para poder salir en la noche, y me despierto cuando Cato se deja caer en el colchón, a mi lado.

-Despiértate bella durmiente –dice.

-Estoy seco –mascullo-. No sé si tengo ganas de salir hoy.

-No seas gay –se queja Rickman, no lo veo, pero su voz es tan única que podría reconocerla en todos los lugares del mundo.

-Dale una cerveza a este animalito –le dice Cato.

Me enderezo y veo la lata gris volando directo a mí.

La tomo entre mis manos.

Es cerveza, fría y alemana.

-No saben cuánto los odio –me quejo mientras abro la lata.

-Andando, las chicas dijeron que pasáramos por ellas a las 9.

-¿Quiénes van? –pregunto.

-Nosotros –responde-. Clove y Glimmer.

-Bien, estoy listo en 10.

Me levanto para darme una ducha rápida y me pongo lo primero que encuentro.

Lo primero que hacemos es ir por las chicas, y como es de esperarse, ahí pasamos una hora entera mientras terminan de arreglarse.

Después de una larga discusión sobre que antro es mejor, terminamos yendo a Haven, el antro a donde siempre vamos.

Aun tenia resaca, pero eso no me impidió volver a embriagarme.

Para cuando acuerdo ya estoy recostándome en la cama de Cato, con Rickman a mi lado.

Rickman es delgado, con barba y cabello despeinado siempre. Es muy apuesto también. Y puedo considerarlo uno de mis mejores amigos.

Y si no estuviera tan borracho como para poder seguir con los ojos abiertos, le diría que creo que soy gay.

Por la mañana despierto muy temprano, todos están dormidos.

Cato en el sofá, Rickman en la cama y Marvel en su habitación.

Siempre dormimos en casa de Marvel, porque tiene un sótano con un sofá y una cama, aquí es donde nos juntamos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Las chicas también se quedan a dormir aquí, pero ellas duermen arriba, en una habitación que está sola, o mejor dicho, es especialmente para ellas.

Marvel es el único de nosotros que ya no vive con sus padres.

Intenté salir a caminar, porque en esta zona de la ciudad hay muchos árboles y caminar parece agradable. Pero estoy cansado, así que me limito a sentarme en la orilla de la banqueta.

No sé qué me pasa. Y es algo que quiero descubrir.

Después de lo que he sentido con Gale, sé que algo no anda bien conmigo. Y no es la primera vez.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, a veces, siento atracción por los hombres. Pero juro que no es una atracción sexual, es solo que soy capaz de apreciar la belleza en un hombre, así como lo haría con una mujer. Aunque, siendo sincero, muy pocas veces eh apreciado la belleza en una mujer.

No tengo nada en contra de la homosexualidad, y no me sentiría mal siendo gay. Es solo que no sé lo que soy. Nunca me había puesto a reflexionar sobre eso. Quizá porque tenía miedo. Quizá porque es más difícil de lo que parece.

Entro a la casa nuevamente, bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano y me recuesto en la cama junto a Rickman.

-¿Rick? –mascullo cuando entreabre los ojos.

Hace un sonido sin abrir la boca.

-Oye, tengo que decirte algo –le digo. Este únicamente abre los ojos, adormilado-. Soy gay.

-Si –masculla volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

-De verdad. Soy gay. Me gustan los chicos –repito.

Sus ojos se vuelven a abrir, y los mantiene así. Mirándome.

De pronto se pone de pie y corre hasta el cesto de basura, en donde vomita.

-Lo siento –masculla mientras se limpia la boca con la manga de su camisa-. No es por ti, fue el exceso de alcohol.

-No hay problema –me encojo de hombros.

-Estas… ¿Estás seguro de eso? –pregunta, confundido.

-¿De que no hay problema?

-De que eres…

-¿Qué pasa, princesitas? –la voz de Marvel nos interrumpe.

Viene bajando las escaleras, con una bata de baño abierta y vistiendo únicamente boxers.

-Finnick acaba de decirme que es gay –le dice Rick.

Lo veo abrochar su bata instantáneamente.

-¿Gay? Gay, gay –inquiere, como si no comprendiera el significado de la palabra.

-Si –respondo.

-¿Gay como Tommy? O ¿Gay como Felly?

-Gay como Felly –respondo-. Pero sin el vestido.

-Oh –exclama-. Mierda.

-Sigo siendo yo y…

-Si –me interrumpe Rick-. Lo sabemos. No te preocupes por eso.

La habitación queda en completo silencio.

-Yo… creo que debería irme.

-No, no –Rick se acerca a mí-. No es nada eso…

-Lo sé, solo… debería… dejar que lo asimilen.

Tomo mi teléfono celular de la mesita y me marcho.

Llego hasta el exterior de la casa cuando me doy cuenta que no traje mi coche.

Resignado regreso al sótano.

-Yo… olvidé que no traje mi coche.

Marvel y Rick intercambian miradas y Cato está despierto también.

-Te llevo –dice Rick.

Camino hasta su coche, y un minuto después llega él.

Los primeros minutos son muy largos, silenciosos e incomodos. De hecho, todo el camino a casa es así.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –me pregunta Rick mientras estaciona el coche frente a mi casa.

-Te lo iba a decir anoche pero…

-No hombre –interrumpe-. Mucho antes. Podías hacerlo, debió ser difícil para ti.

-No… no mucho, de hecho. Yo… no lo… no lo tenía por seguro.

-¿Cómo es eso? –me pregunta, sonriendo.

-No estaba seguro si lo era.

-¿Y por qué lo estás ahora?

-Porque me gusta un chico.

-¿No es alguno de nosotros, verdad?

-No, estúpido. Tengo buenos gustos.

Me da un puñetazo en el hombro.

-Hombre, te prometo que no cambiará nada. Gracias por confiar en nosotros.

-Espero que todo siga igual, solo eso quiero.

-¿Tu madre lo sabe?

-No, por supuesto que no.

-Diablos, quiero ver a Kristal cuando se lo cuentes, se pondrá como loca.

-Me lo he estado imaginando –sonrío.

-Es broma, hombre. Es tu madre, y es una excelente persona.

-Quizá deberías estar ahí cuando se lo diga… serías un buen apoyo. Ella te ama.

-Lo sé –sonríe-. Ahí estaré, si quieres.

-Gracias. Yo… tengo que irme.

Sería incomodo que nos abrazáramos, pero el choque de puños vale más que cualquier otra cosa.

Mi madre está viendo la televisión, pero yo vengo muerto aun, así que me voy a mi habitación a dormir un poco.

Por la mañana se me hace tarde para el entrenamiento, pero como estamos en temporada de torneo, no me sancionan, sino que me integran a la práctica.

El torneo es estatal, así que cada partido se jugará en un lugar diferente. Como el torneo es de unidades académicas, no se perderán clases.

Todos los fines de semana jugaremos un partido, nos iremos el viernes por la tarde, jugamos el sábado en la tarde y nos regresamos el domingo a mediodía.

Aunque todos tenemos claro que vamos a competir, y que el entrenamiento y descanso pre juego es muy importante, no podemos evitar sentirnos emocionados por visitar lugares diferentes cada fin de semana, aunque solo tengamos la noche del sábado para salir a conocer, nos urge comenzar los partidos ya.

En total jugaremos 5 partidos, el 5to sería semifinales y el 6to la final, no quiero adelantarme a los hechos, pero podemos llegar a finales fácilmente. Los estatales no me preocupan mucho. No hay muchos equipos, y los que hay no están tan bien entrenados como nosotros. Por supuesto, nuestra mayor preocupación son los nacionales.

Y como no todo podría ser miel sobre hojuelas, el martes el profesor Tanner nos pide la siguiente parte del proyecto final.

Al final de la clase Gale y yo nos ponemos de acuerdo para hacerlo el miércoles por la noche, para entregarlo el jueves y poder librarnos de todo para el viernes.

No he visto a mis amigos desde el domingo. Las chicas me llamaron, reclamándome por qué no les había dicho nada a ellas, quedamos de vernos hoy en la noche, así que saliendo de la escuela me voy a casa.

Por la noche nos reunimos en casa de Marvel, porque jugaremos pokar y beberemos cerveza.

Antes de que pueda ir al sótano las chicas me raptan en una habitación a solas.

-Estamos dolidas, Finnick –dice Glimmer mientras recoge su cabellera rubia en una coleta-. ¿Por qué les dijiste a ellos primero? Nosotras te hubiéramos ayudado.

-Lo sé –sonrío-. Es solo que… no tenía planeado decirles nada, supongo que estaba ebrio.

Clove entrecierra los ojos.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien? –me pregunta.

-No, no –respondo rápidamente-. Es solo que… no quería tener secretos para ustedes. Pero escuchen, no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Mucho menos mi madre. Solo se lo conté a ustedes, ni siquiera estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo no vas a estar seguro? –inquiere Glimmer.

-No sé, quizá me gusten los chicos y las chicas, no sé.

-Nunca has salido con alguien –se queja Clove.

-Salí con Annie –le digo.

-En secundaria, por dos semanas –agrega Glimmer.

-Bueno, como sea, el punto es que me gustan los chicos, no sé si eso es ser gay o no. Olvídenlo. No quiero que nada cambie.

-Nada lo hará –aseguran ambas.

Bajamos al sótano, los chicos ya están en la mesa de pokar.

Cuando entro Cato me da una cerveza, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Comenzamos a jugar, la partida es muy incómoda. Las chicas no juegan, así que están bebiendo en la salita, mientras platican sobre algo que no comprendo, pero incluye chicos y una fiesta.

Es todo lo que se escucha en la habitación.

Algo que no es común, porque Cato siempre está diciendo estupideces y Marvel gritando.

Rick es el único que intenta mantener una conversación todo el tiempo.

Incómodo.

El juego está por finalizar, Marvel sube la apuesta y deja ver su mano.

Yo subo la apuesta, seguro de que voy a ganar, y dejo las cartas sobre la mesa.

Gané. Y no grité, ni celebré, ni me burlé. Y Marvel no se quejó ni gritó.

-¿Jugamos otra vez? –pregunta Rick, animado. Una animación fingida, de hecho.

-Dale –concuerda Cato-. Me los voy a coger a todos ahora sí.

Sonrío.

Pero estúpidamente todos se quedan callados, y me miran.

¡Por Dios! ¿¡Cómo le hacen para hacerme sentir tan incómodo!?

-Lo siento –masculla Cato, bajando la mirada.

-¡No! –le digo-. No, está bien. Dilo. Mierda, dilo. No pasa nada.

-Es gay –dice Rick.

-GAY –articulo.

-Gay –masculla Marvel.

-Sí, Gay. No tiene nada de malo, mierda.

-Gay –dice Cato.

-¿Es empoderador, no? –bromea Rick.

-Son las personas más idiotas que conozco –se burla Clove desde el sofá.

Y todos se ríen. Y por primera vez desde que les dije que era gay, me sentí cómodo con ellos. Y todo fue normal.

La noche de pokar termina temprano, porque mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

Al siguiente día tengo entrenamiento temprano, después la clase de economía y confirmo con Gale sobre reunirnos a la noche para terminar el trabajo, y cuando la clase finaliza caminamos juntos hasta la siguiente aula.

La clase es Introducción al pensamiento científico, una materia optativa, que también llevo con Gale.

Es una clase muy aburrida, así que todo el tiempo estoy en mi teléfono celular.

Nunca pongo atención, pero cuando menciona la palabra "homosexual", levanto la mirada rápidamente.

El profesor es de los que hablan y hablan, y la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera es sobre la clase. Justo como ahora.

-No entiendo la fijación del LGBT por querer romper las normas y querer quitarle los derechos a los demás –dice, sentado sobre el escritorio-. Ahora con eso de la igualdad, la escuela estuvo pensando en crear sanitarios unisex. ¿Pueden creerlo? Por ejemplo, mi hija es mujer, yo no quiero que un hombre se meta al baño donde mi hija está solo porque dice sentirse mujer. No es mujer, no puede ser mujer solo porque quiere. Es como si este billete de 50, de repente decide ser de 100, ¿Puedo ir a comprar cosas con él? No. Ese billete siempre será de 50. No importa lo que el billete desee. No puede ser un billete de 100. Creo que su lucha por sus "derechos", está pisoteando los nuestros. En fin, las modas se extienden, no queda más que adaptarnos. El que no se adapta, se extingue. ¿Lo sabían?

El salón está en silencio, como siempre, no muchos le prestan atención. Yo no lo hacía. Y hace un mes no lo hubiera hecho. Pero ahora me siento diferente. Por alguna razón su comentario me molestó. Muchísimo. Al grado de estar a punto de salir del aula.

-¿Puedo contarle una historia, profesor? –pregunta alguien del fondo. Es Gale, no me hace falta girarme para reconocer su voz.

-Adelante, señor Hawthorne.

-Bien, había un niño de 10 años, que se sentía como mujer –prácticamente se me abrió la boca, sorprendido-. Ese niño quería ser mujer, no entendía por qué a él aun no le crecían los senos, y habló con su madre, sobre cuando se desarrollaría como mujer. Su madre no entendía, así que lo llevo con un psicólogo, y el psicólogo decidió hacerle estudios de sangre. El niño no entendía que tenía que ver una cosa con otra. Durante quince días fue sometido a estudios, uno tras otro. Y entonces lo mandaron a Houston, a ser atendido por un doctor. ¿Sabe que descubrieron? Que el niño era varón físicamente, pero en su interior era mujer. No era cuestión mental, era hormonal. El doctor les explicó que genéticamente el niño era diferente, que no era su culpa. Que el cromosoma Y predominaba. Les dijo que los senos crecerían, y que incluso con el tiempo ese niño iba a sentir los dolores del cólico, aunque no iba a menstruar, porque físicamente no era mujer. ¿A quién hay que echarle la culpa? ¿Al niño? ¿A Dios? ¿A la naturaleza? En fin, no había a quien echarle la culpa. Así que el doctor les preguntó ¿Qué quieres ser? Dijo que podían darle hormonas masculinas, testosterona, y así sus hormonas femeninas disminuirían, y sería un hombre completamente. O, si lo preferían, podían operar al pequeño de 10 años, y hacerlo mujer por fuera. El doctor dijo que era lo mismo en cualquiera de los casos –la clase completa está prestando atención. Y estoy incrédulo, sorprendido y completamente confundido. Gale no es de los que hacen esto. Y todos lo estamos notando-. Ese niño no se sentía mujer por berrinche. Fue culpa de la naturaleza o de Dios. ¿Qué haría usted? Porque con 10 años, yo tuve que decir entre ser hombre o ser mujer. No fue como elegir mi propia ropa. ¿Sabe?

Tengo mi boca completamente abierta. Los susurros se extienden por todo el salón, y la piel blanca del profesor está completamente roja.

-Decidimos lo más fácil –continua Gale. ¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre?-. Decidimos el tratamiento de testosterona, para evitar los trámites de cambio de nombre y de actas y todo eso. Así que durante tres años me sometí a un tratamiento doloroso, que acabó con mi infancia. Y aquí estoy ahora. No quiero ser mujer. No estoy confundido. Soy hombre por dentro y por fuera. Gracias a tres años de un tratamiento que casi acaba con mi vida. Tres años donde no pude estudiar ni salir a la calle. Por eso aquí estoy, con 24 años y apenas estudiando la universidad.

Me siento rojo. Me siento caliente. No entiendo por qué se le ocurrió hacer esto. Yo… no puedo creerlo. Estoy impactado. En estado de shock prácticamente, como todos en el aula.

-Por eso le pediría que antes de emitir un juicio, o una opinión, piense bien sobre lo que dice. Y sobre todo: investigue. Porque identificarte con un sexo diferente al tuyo no es una chiflazon o moda. Es un estado físico y natural, por culpa de Dios o de la naturaleza que se encapricharon y te hicieron así. ¿Cree que yo decidí esto? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo era un embrión?

Dios mío, Gale. Detente. Detente ahora.

Siento que si sigue hablando golpeará a alguien. Creo que no debería decir esto, no enfrente de todos. Y menos así.

Siento una incomodidad ajena que no puedo controlar. Pero también siento algo más, empatía. Admiración. Y sin querer, siento lastima. No sé si su historia es real o no, pero me hizo sentir mal. No quiero ni pensar por todo lo que pasó antes.

Durante un largo rato nadie dice nada. Quiero voltear a mirar a Gale, pero no puedo.

-Me disculpo, señor Hawthorne –masculla el profesor-. Lamento lo que dije. No pretendía ofenderlo, ni a usted ni a nadie.

-No se preocupe, profesor –asegura este, su voz es tan firme que da miedo-. He vivido así durante 24 años, no me ofendo tan fácilmente. Solo que… siento que es mi deber hacer algo… me siento como portavoz.

Nadie dice nada. No sé en estos momentos si quiero ser Gale. Por un lado no quiero ser él, pero por otro lado quisiera tener el valor que tiene en estos momentos.

-En lo personal –una voz femenina me hace voltear. Es una de nuestras compañeras, no me sé su nombre, pero aprovecho que he volteado para echarle una mirada rápida a Gale. Está muy tranquilo, como si nada estuviera pasando-. Yo quiero agradecerle a Gale por contarnos esa historia. No muchos tienen el valor de hacerlo, y es admirable.

-Yo no buscaba el reconocimiento de…

-No importa –lo silencia la chica-. Solo sé que es difícil, y que está bien. Mi hermano es gay, tiene 15 años, y con respecto a los baños públicos, hace unos años fue golpeado por unos chicos mayores, porque él estaba usando el sanitario y ellos estaban ahí. Y sinceramente, mi hermano es como una chica –bromea-. El punto es que, las mujeres nos sentiríamos incomodas si un chico está en el mismo sanitario que nosotras, y los hombres se sienten incomodos si un homosexual está en su sanitario. ¿Entonces? ¿Cuál derecho respetaremos? ¿Se harán sanitarios especiales para homosexuales? Yo solo digo que… es un tema muy complicado.

¿¡Que está pasando!? Este tipo de cosas no se dan a diario, en mi vida me imaginé que podría presenciar algo así.

-Tiene razón, señorita Merly, me disculpo nuevamente. Este tipo de temas no se deben tocar en las clases. Lo lamento mucho.

Por supuesto que el sentido de la clase de hoy se ha distorsionado un montón, y lo único que puede hacer el profesor es darnos salida, faltando media hora para que finalice la clase.

Cuando salimos el llama a Gale, y atónico salgo del aula.

Todos van murmurándose cosas entre ellos, yo no tengo a ningún conocido en esa clase, así que me quedo con toda esa exposición en mi mente.

Esta fue una de esas platicas que jamás vas a olvidar.

Me gustaría hablar con Gale, por alguna razón siento un impulso por esperarlo, pero decido marcharme.

Mientras estuve en la escuela el día de hoy me di cuenta de cosas que jamás había visto. Como de ese chico de primer año, que se junta con puras mujeres y se viste casi como una de ellas. O aquellas dos chicas de la esquina, que están agarradas de la mano. Un chico demasiado femenino para ser heterosexual que está comprando algo en la cafetería, o cuando me subo al coche para marcharme, uno hombre le da un beso a otro antes de bajar del carro.

Nunca les había prestado atención. Solo estaban ahí. ¿Por qué ahora lo hago? Quizá porque vivía en mi mundo, porque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas no pertenecer a ese grupo de la sociedad. Al que siento que pertenezco ahora.

Antes de llegar a mi casa paso por un Carl's Jr para comprar una hamburguesa, y después de comer doy una siesta.

Despierto a las 7pm, me ducho y me voy a casa de Gale.

Cuando llego toco a la puerta y espero.

-¿Diga? –pregunta un señor cuando la puerta se abre.

Es un señor joven, de hecho, supongo que es el papá de Gale, se parecen mucho.

-Buenas tardes, señor. ¿Se encuentra Gale? Vengo a hacer un trabajo con él.

-Oh, Finnick, ¿Cierto?

-Así es –respondo amablemente.

-Dijo que vendrías, fue a comprar de cenar, dijo que pasaras.

-Gracias, igual puedo esperarlo aquí, no quiero dar molestias.

-Para nada –asegura el hombre-. Adelante.

-Gracias.

Sostiene la puerta y entro, incomodo.

-Puedes esperarlo en la sala, o puedes pasar al despacho, si quieres.

-Gracias, voy a pasar al despacho para comenzar el trabajo.

-Muy bien, ya sabes donde es.

-Gracias, con permiso.

Cuando pensaba en el padre de Gale me imaginaba un hombre imponente, algo así como tu entrenador de futbol, pero en la vida diaria. Pero en lo absoluto. No parece estar tan grande, y tiene un cuerpo ejercitado para su edad, su expresión es extrañamente serena. Te inspira confianza, incluso su voz.

La verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de lo que vamos a hacer, pero me dedico a perder el tiempo en la computadora mientras llega Gale.

Puse música y tengo los auriculares puestos, así que no escucho cuando entra, hasta que lo veo parado frente a mí, entregándome una botella de cerveza.

Sonrío y la tomo.

-Gracias, hombre -le digo mientras me quito los audífonos.

-¿Ya comenzaste? –pregunta mientras le da un trago a su cerveza.

-No –respondo-. Estaba esperándote.

-Bueno, mira, mi papá me mandó por carne, y está encendiendo el asador en este momento. ¿Vamos a cenar, y después hacemos el trabajo, te parece? Papá no aguanta mucho, así que en cuanto obscurezca por completo se irá a la cama.

-Claro, claro –respondo-. No hay ningún problema.

Esboza una sonrisa y me hace una señal para que lo siga.

Caminamos en dirección opuesta a la entrada, hasta que llegamos a una puerta corrediza y salimos al patio trasero.

Es un jardín, con unas bancas de concreto y una fuente en medio. En seguida de nosotros está el padre de Gale ventilando las brasas para que enciendan.

Por alguna razón me siento cómodo, el señor tiene muy buena platica, así que no hay momentos incomodos durante toda la cena.

Me ofrecí a ayudarles, pero Gale insistió que las hamburguesas de su padre solo las hace su padre, así que él y yo solo nos sentamos en una de las bancas y bebemos cerveza.

Tal y como Gale lo dijo, después de cenar y cuando ya no hay luz natural, más que el conjunto de lámparas que iluminan el patio, el señor Hawthorne se disculpa y se va.

Gale ha abierto un par de cervezas, así que nos quedamos un rato más sentados en las bancas, el enfrente de mí.

-tu papá es el tipo de padre que yo hubiera deseado –le comento, sonriendo.

-Es muy bueno el tipo –dice este-. Perdón por la pregunta ¿Le pasó algo a tu papá?

-No lo sé –respondo encogiéndome de hombros-. No lo conocí. Mamá dice que simplemente no quería compromisos con ella y conmigo, la verdad no habla mucho de él.

-Que mal, la falta de uno de los padres si afecta, quieras o no.

-Le… ¿pasó algo a tu madre?

Esboza una sonrisa, pero no es de felicidad.

-Falleció de cáncer –responde.

-Lo siento mucho –me disculpo.

-No hay problema, fue hace varios años –guarda silencio un momento-. Dolió, pero aprendes a vivir con eso.

-Supongo, yo… yo al menos no conocí a mi padre. No… no puedo extrañarlo.

-Sí, bueno, te acostumbras a extrañar a las personas.

-Lo siento.

-No te preocupes –sonrío-. Está bien.

Asiento, mirando fijamente la botella de cerveza que tengo en mis manos.

-Así que… estuvo un poco pesada la clase de hoy, ¿Verdad? –dice.

Volteo a mirarlo. Está sonriendo, sentado cómodamente en la banca, dándole un trago a la cerveza.

-hiciste una escena digna de una película –le digo, sonriendo también-. No me lo esperaba, supongo que nadie.

-Es solo que estoy cansado de la discriminación.

-Yo… no tenía idea de… -no sé cómo decirlo, pero él lo entiende.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, no me siento incomodo hablando de eso, no te preocupes.

-no quiero ser entrometido, pero… ¿Cómo fue eso? Siento mucha curiosidad.

-Fue difícil, por supuesto –responde-. Pero aprendí a aceptarme yo mismo.

Parece como si fuera a continuar hablando, pero no lo hace.

Voltea hacia la puerta y se inclina para decirme algo, así que yo me inclino también.

-¿Fumas? –masculla.

Sonrío.

-A veces –respondo-. A escondidas.

-Excelente, sígueme.

Nos levantamos, Gale recoge algunos botes y toma una cajita de seis cervezas de la nevera que tienen junto al asador.

Entramos en la casa, apaga algunas luces traseras y comienza a caminar hacia el segundo piso.

Entramos en su habitación y enciende el foco.

Lo primero que veo es un cuadro en blanco y negro de Marilyn Monroe, del tamaño de la pared, lo que más me llama la atención es que sus labios están pintados de colores, como un arcoíris.

Recorre una cortina que va del techo al piso en la pared frente a nosotros, y deja ver una puerta corrediza de cristal.

Toma algo de uno de sus cajones y abre la puerta, indicándome que lo siga.

Afuera hay un balcón, con vista a los grandes edificios de la ciudad.

-Mi padre solo me ha pedido una cosa: Que no fume. Pero hacerlo me relaja demasiado.

-Lo sé –concuerdo con él-. Me pasa lo mismo. Fumo cuando nadie me ve, siento que si nadie me ve es como si no fumara.

Sonríe.

Deja el six en un pequeño refrigerador conectado a la luz junto a nosotros. Parece que tienen enfriadores por toda la casa.

El balcón es pequeño, apenas cabe un par de sillas plegables, la barda es de concreto, y está lo suficientemente ancha para poder dejar nuestras cervezas ahí.

Me recargo con los codos en la bardita, mientras Gale enciende su cigarro y después me pasa la cajetilla.

-¿En que estábamos? –pregunta.

-No lo recuerdo –respondo, con la voz ronca por sostener el humo en mis pulmones.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar –dice, pero parece como si lo dijera a él mismo.

-Ya recordé –mascullo-. Te preguntaba sobre… lo que dijiste en el salón.

-Oh, cierto –da un trago a su cerveza-. Me molesta un poco todo lo que dicen. Muchos aseguran que decidimos por nosotros mismos el ser lo que somos, pero es mentira. Fui creado así por quien quiera que nos creara.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste –aseguro-. Solo que… no me imaginaba que hubieras pasado por eso.

-Si bueno, supongo que tengo esta barba, la voz seductora y estos brazos gracias al exceso de testosterona en mi adolescencia –bromea-. Me gusta alardear de ellos aunque no sean naturales.

-Ya decía yo que no eran naturales –le digo bromeando al tiempo que golpeo levemente su bicep, esperando que no se lo tome a mal, pero para mi sorpresa se ríe.

-¿Te digo algo? Pero no te incomodas.

-Claro que si –aseguro-. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Y más ahora, que llevo como cinco cervezas.

Sonríe.

-A veces siento que decidimos mal –no entiendo a lo que se refiere, pero su expresión cambió completamente. Sus ojos miran hacia el horizonte y entre fumadores reconocemos las diferentes formas de fumar, ahora lo hace como si algo le preocupara-. Me siento hombre, sabes. Sé que soy un hombre, no me siento confundido, y no quiero ser mujer, no deseo serlo, ni poquito. Pero… cuando escucho a las personas… cuando juzgan, cuando te condenan a infiernos por los que no deseas pasar… me hacen desear haber decidido diferente.

Me quedo mirándolo, fijamente. La luz de la ciudad se refleja en su rostro, un rostro rígido y sin expresión, que mira fijamente algún punto en el infinito.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo –mascullo.

Voltea a mirarme y la comisura de su labio se curva hacia arriba, en una media sonrisa.

Es increíble que el color gris de sus ojos resalte aun y con esta luz escasa.

-Me gustan los hombres –suelta. Me sorprende, por supuesto, pero intento mantener una expresión fija-. No es algo que oculte, pero tampoco es algo que vaya diciendo por los cuatro vientos. Es… si me lo preguntan, lo digo, si no lo hacen, pues no lo digo, y listo –se queda en silencio y regresa su mirada al infinito-. Solía tener un mejor amigo para platicar, pero… no está ahora. Y siento la necesidad de contarle esto a alguien. Lamento mucho si te estoy incomodando.

-En lo absoluto –me apresuro a decir-. Te aseguro que soy muy bueno escuchando, y no saldrá nada de aquí.

-Eso está claro, te daría una golpiza si lo haces –bromea.

Después de un largo trago de cerveza, vuelve a hablar:

-Cuando crecí y me di cuenta que me gustaban los chicos, fue una decepción, ¿Sabes? Tantos años de tratamiento, y yo seguía siendo diferente. Como te dije antes, no me identifico con una mujer, soy un hombre al que le gustan los hombres. Pero cuando me dicen anormal, me hacen preguntarme si decidí mal. Si cuando el doctor me preguntó qué deseaba ser, hombre o mujer, quizá debí haber elegido ser mujer. Porque así sería una mujer a quien le gustan los hombres. Sería normal. Ahora no quiero serlo, estoy completamente conforme con quien soy, solo que… si hubiera decidido diferente… todo sería menos complicado.

No sé qué decir. Me quedé completamente sin palabras.

Nunca había conocido un caso similar, ni siquiera me imaginaba que eso existía.

No me imagino a Gale siendo mujer, o pasando por todos esos cambios. Es… él es tan varonil. Tiene brazos anchos, igual que su pecho. Es unos centímetros más alto que yo, y yo no soy corto de estatura. Luce una barba muy masculina, y sus facciones son muy marcadas. No parece chica, en lo absoluto.

Incluso estoy sorprendido por su revelación. Sobre su preferencia sexual. Aunque claro, ya nos habíamos besado antes, no era algo que debiera sorprenderme.

Me siento estúpido, porque es como si lo estuviera juzgando. Cuando yo estoy en la peor posición para hacerlo.

-Lo siento –dice-. ¿Te incomodé, verdad?

-No, en lo absoluto. Es solo que tienes razón.

-Sé que no te conozco, ni tu a mí. Pero me recuerdas mucho a Rob. Mi mejor amigo.

-Debe ser alguien muy apuesto –intento bromear.

-Lo era –sonríe amargamente.

Y por su expresión me doy cuenta que Rob ya no está aquí.

-Lo lamento –susurro.

-No importa –vuelve a sonreír-. Aprendes a vivir… extrañando a esas personas especiales.

No entiendo cómo puede hablar de eso, y seguir sonriendo.

-Te admiro –confieso repentinamente-. Te admiro por todo lo que me has dicho.

-Gracias, Finnick. Hacía mucho que no platicaba con alguien. Aún tengo a papá, pero la situación es un poco incomoda con él.

-El… ¿Él sabe sobre ti?

Sonríe de nuevo. Creo que estoy acostumbrándome a su sonrisa.

-Si –responde-. Pero no es lo mismo como si hablara con mi mamá. Intento no tocar el tema con él, aunque ha dejado en claro que me apoya en todo –suspira.

Por alguna razón siento algo raro por Gale, como lastima, pero no es lastima, es un sentimiento diferente. Falleció su madre, falleció su mejor amigo, y su padre está recuperándose de un infarto. Sin mencionar todo lo que ha pasado anteriormente.

No es justo que una persona pase por todo eso –pienso.

Veo a Gale esbozar una sonrisa amplia y voltea para mirarme.

-La vida no es justa –masculla.

-Diablos, ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

-Algo así –ríe-. No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien ahora.

Me quedo mirándolo.

-Creo… que deberíamos empezar el trabajo –le digo.

-Diablo, sí. Lo había olvidado.

Arrojo la colilla de cigarro hacia el exterior y le doy el último sorbo a la botella de cerveza.

Decidimos dejar de beber mientras trabajamos, porque haríamos un desorden con la información, así que Gale prepara café y nos adentramos en la investigación.

No tenemos que terminar todo el trabajo aun, pero si nos lleva el suficiente tiempo como para pasar de media noche.

Es la una de la mañana cuando terminamos.

Ninguno de los dos tiene sueño, así que me invita a su habitación a ver la televisión mientras nos bebemos lo que sobra de cerveza.

Hay un partido de baseball en ESPN, así que nos sentamos en un pequeño sofá que tiene frente al televisor.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto mientras teclea en su teléfono celular.

-Un ex me mandó un mensaje hace unos días, no respondí. Por alguna razón siento que debo responder ahora.

-Oh, no. Eso no –le digo mientras cambio la cerveza a mi mano izquierda-. Dame ese teléfono.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –pregunta sonriendo.

-No vas a responderle nada. Me lo agradecerás mañana –y le quito el teléfono de su mano.

-No iba a responderle de todos modos –se encoge de hombros, divertido.

-Los exs, la cerveza y los teléfonos no se mesclan. Es ley natural, está en la biblia.

Suelta una risotada sonora y me hace sonreír a mí también.

Dejo el teléfono sobre el descansa brazos a mi izquierda y le doy un trago a la cerveza.

-creo que comienzo a tener sueño –dice.

-Yo también, deberíamos ir a dormir.

Sus ojos grises se fijan en mi por unos segundos, los suficientes para llamar mi atención.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, pasa su brazo derecho por enfrente de mi e inclina su rostro hacia el mío.

Por impulso me acerco a él, con un golpeteo en mi pecho por lo que está a punto de suceder.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta sorprendido, alejándose inmediatamente.

Me quedo mirándolo, confundido.

-Creí que tu…

-Quería alcanzar mi celular –masculla, agitando el aparato en su mano.

Me quedo con los labios entreabiertos, confundido por mi reacción, por su reacción y por el incómodo momento que estoy pasando.

-Lo siento –logro decir-. Creí… creí que ibas a besarme.

-Que te haya contado todo eso… no quiere decir que quiera besarte.

-No es eso –me apresuro a decir-. Lo siento. Me… me confundí.

-Lo siento yo… no debí… no debí confundirte.

Agito la cabeza y me pongo de pie un segundo después de que él lo hace.

-Debería irme –mascullo y me doy media vuelta para marcharme.

-Espera –me detiene, sujetando mi antebrazo-. Estas borracho, no te dejaré conducir así.

-Estoy bien –aseguro-. ¿Recuerdas quién te llevó a casa cuando no podías ni caminar? –no quería que sonara mal, pero así suena.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación continua. Si quieres.

Su expresión es completamente indiferente.

Me suelto de su agarre y dejo la botella de cerveza en la mesita junto al sofá.

Salgo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta a mi paso.

Deseo irme, pero reconozco que no estoy bien, y decido quedarme.

-Que estúpido –mascullo para mí mismo mientras me recuesto en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes.

No sé qué esperaba. Cuando entré por la puerta de esta casa hoy no me imaginaba todo lo que podría pasar.

Solo sé que todo lo que había avanzado en mi "relación" con Gale, había retrocedido por completo.

Y yo fui el culpable.

Y he quedado como un completo idiota.

* * *

Si te gustó el capitulo y quieres seguir leyendo más de esta historia, deja tu comentario :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos, espero que estén bien. Les traigo la actualización y espero que les guste.

También espero que dejen sus comentarios para una buena retroalimentacio.

¡Aprecio mucho lo que me dicen!

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

Hoy es lunes, estoy cansado, pero animado. Es nuestra segunda semana de torneo, nuestro segundo triunfo. Así que el equipo entero está entusiasmado. Y si nos mantenemos así pronto estaremos en semifinales.

No hemos tenido problemas académicos en estas dos semanas pasadas, pero vienen los días mas pesados. Es final de semestre, y aparte mediados de torneo, así que estoy preparándome mentalmente para eso.

Cuando entro a la clase de economía me percato rápidamente del chico sentado al fondo. El que es claramente mayor que todos. El que parece profesor en lugar de alumno. Gale.

Las cosas no están bien con él, pero tampoco mal. Hemos regresado al principio, pero dejando a un lado el odio que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

No volví a hablar con él.

La mañana siguiente de aquella noche juntos me fui, y todo quedó ahí. Me arrepiento un poco, porque estuve a punto de abrirme a él, para poder compartir mi secreto con alguien que lo entendiera. Es lo único que me duele, que no podré decirle lo que me pasa.

Mis amigos siguen comportándose de forma extraña, aunque las chicas parecen encantadas con el "nuevo" yo. Aunque sigo siendo el mismo yo de siempre.

Me siento incómodo con mi madre también. Quisiera poder contarle todo, pero no puedo. De verdad no sé cómo reaccionaría, y no podría soportar que otra persona se pusiera diferente conmigo ahora. Mucho menos mi madre.

La semana se pasa muy rápido, y eso es porque espero con ansias el viernes.

Por la mañana salgo temprano de clases, pero me quedo en el gimnasio porque nos iremos en un par de horas y no tendré tiempo de entrenar por la noche, como acostumbro.

Mi rutina de hoy es de pecho y espalda, así que aprovecho las dos horas libres que tengo y hago todos los ejercicios que puedo antes de irme a las regaderas.

Después de ducharme saco todas mis cosas del locker y arreglo mi maleta. El partido de mañana toca en la universidad de Harrison, en el otro extremo del estado de Arkansas, así que será un viaje largo.

Estoy terminando de arreglarme cuando entra Gale.

-¿Listo? –me pregunta sin voltear a verme mientras se dirige a su locker.

-Claro –respondo, intentando sonreír.

-Se están subiendo ya al autobús.

-Gracias –le digo.

Quisiera decir algo más, pero me limito a tomar la maleta y salir de ahí.

Los chicos ya están subiendo sus cosas al autobús afuera del gimnasio universitario, así que entrego mi maleta al registrador y subo, porque acabo de ducharme y el calor fuera es insoportable.

Poco a poco se va llenando el autobús, últimamente me siento muy diferente. Voy sentado enfrente, porque todos se van siempre hasta los asientos finales y yo no me siento con ganas como para soportar horas con mis compañeros.

Nunca fui así, me gusta mezclarme, me gusta el escándalo, me gusta platicar y estar con los grupos. Pero simplemente algo cambió. Creo que para siempre.

El autobús se enciende y por impulso volteo hacia atrás, el más cercano a mi es Brando.

-¿Y Gale? –le pregunto.

-Se quedó con el coach –responde-. No supe más.

Apenas estoy acomodándome nuevamente en mi asiento cuando alguien toca la puerta desde el exterior.

-Finnick –dice el entrenador Bailey desde afuera-. Baja tus cosas, vienes conmigo.

¿Qué diablos? –me pregunto a mí mismo.

Sujeto mi mochila y bajo del autobús.

-Mis maletas van en el maletero, coach –le digo una vez abajo.

-No importa, los alcanzaremos allá.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunto.

-Algo así. Necesito que te prepares, quizá seas quarterback en el partido de mañana.

-¿Quarterback? ¿Y Gale? –pregunto sorprendido y confundido.

-Puede estar lesionado –responde-. Acompáñame.

Caminamos hasta el interior del gimnasio.

El gimnasio multidisciplinario de mi universidad tiene las mejores instalaciones en toda la ciudad. Además de contar con el área de pesas, también tiene regaderas, lockers, sauna, jacuzzi, baño de vapor, diferentes disciplinas deportivas, y el área médica. Con nutriólogo, doctor, y fisioterapeuta. A donde vamos ahora mismo.

El consultorio está vacío, a excepción de una enfermera.

Pasamos hasta la habitación de rehabilitaciones.

Gale está en una camilla, vistiendo únicamente unos boxers negros mientras el doctor sujeta su pierna en el aire.

-¿Está todo bien? –le pregunta el entrenador.

-Es una lesión leve –responde-. Pero tiene que cuidarla.

-No voy a arriesgarme –dice el entrenador.

-Lo sé –responde Gale-. Y sé que Finnick hará buen trabajo.

Asiento y le ofrezco una sonrisa de empatía.

-Cuando termines pasas a la sala de conferencias, Gale –Bailey toma su maletín y palmea mi hombro para que lo siga.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a Gale, dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Me torcí –responde este-. No es nada, pero Bailey insistió en atenderme.

-Es mejor que descanses y te pierdas este partido a que te pierdas todo el torneo.

-Lo sé –concuerda-. Pero comoquiera iré a ver el juego. Tengo que ver que no hagas una estupidez con mi equipo.

Me hace sonreír y él también sonríe.

Sin decir nada más salgo de ahí.

Bailey me está esperando afuera y me conduce hasta la sala de conferencias, en el último piso de este gimnasio.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto.

-Tenemos que avisar a los directivos que habrá un reemplazo, tienen serias normas en caso de este tipo de percances. Necesito presentarte por videoconferencia.

No entiendo por qué hacer tanto tramité para un simple cambio. Pero me dedico a seguir las instrucciones de Bailey.

Treinta minutos después y un par de llamadas y hemos terminado.

-¿Nervioso? –me pregunta el entrenador al levantarnos de la mesa.

-No, señor –respondo con seguridad.

-Así me gusta –palmea mi hombro y salimos del salón.

Afuera está Gale, recargado en la pared del pasillo, esperándonos.

-¿Todo bien? –le pregunta Bailey.

-Me dieron una pomada des inflamatoria y un par de pastillas. Ya tengo todo en la maleta.

-Excelente –dice-. No sé si quieran hacer algo…. –revisa su reloj-. Josseline sale a las 8:30pm del trabajo, paso por ella y después por ustedes. No hay salidas en autobús hasta mañana, así que nos iremos los cuatro en mi coche. Necesito que a las 9 ya estén listos porque nos queda un largo camino de aquí a Harrison.

-Sí, señor –respondemos ambos al mismo tiempo.

El coach se va y nos quedamos Gale y yo ahí.

Decidimos comer algo en la cafetería del gimnasio y como apenas son las cinco de la tarde nos vamos a casa de Gale.

Bebemos unas cervezas y esperamos a que el tiempo pase.

A las nueve en punto estamos subiéndonos a la camioneta del entrenador.

Ya conocíamos a su esposa, pues siempre lo acompaña a los partidos, y es muy joven, así que no es incómodo el viaje.

La carretera está muy sola, aunque no es tan tarde para viajar.

Según googlemaps son 4hrs 50min de Magnolia a Harrison así que si el tráfico se queda libre, como ahora, el resto del camino, estaremos llegando como a las 2am.

Claro que Google maps no cuenta con las ciudades que tenemos que atravesar, y que conducir ahí es mucho más complicado. Así que a las 12am todavía nos faltan tres horas para llegar.

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo? –le pregunta Josseline.

-No. No sabes conducir en carretera.

-Puedo hacerlo yo, coach –le dice Gale.

-Yo también puedo, podemos turnarnos.

-Creo que lo mejor será buscar un motel cerca, o esperarnos a llegar al próximo condado para descansar, y en la mañana temprano continuamos.

Josseline asiente, así que me pongo a buscar en mi teléfono.

-¿Alguien tiene red? –pregunta Josseline.

-Ya lo estoy buscando –le digo. Segundos después me aparecen las opciones-. Hay un Quinto M. en treinta minutos.

-¿Sobre la carretera? –pregunta Bailey.

-Así es –respondo.

-Está bien. Descansaremos por hoy, entonces.

La noche es muy obscura, no se ve nada hacia el exterior. Yo he dormitado un par de ocasiones desde que tomamos la carretera, así que entiendo que el coach vaya cansado.

Pasan exactamente los treinta minutos cuando vemos el punto de luces a lo lejos.

El motel está completamente en medio de la nada. Hay un par de tráileres en el estacionamiento, y un coche con placas Mexicanas.

-Parece de película de terror –masculla Josseline antes de bajar.

No traemos equipaje nosotros, así que no bajamos nada del coche.

La noche está fría, así que entramos a la recepción tan rápido como podemos.

-Hola, buenas noches –dice una chica de tras de un mostrador-. ¿Les ofrezco una habitación?

Su pregunta tiene un tono de morbo que me hace incomodarme al instante. Y veo como sus ojos nos inspeccionan a los 4.

-No –responde Bailey rápidamente-. Dos habitaciones, por favor.

-Bien –la chica teclea en la computadora y después nos entrega las llaves.

-El A12, y B12. Están por la parte de afuera.

-Gracias –decimos.

Salimos de recepción y las habitaciones A están de lado derecho y las B del izquierdo.

Gale y yo tomamos las llaves del B, y buscamos nuestro cuarto.

Por supuesto, solo hay una cama, pero aunque no es muy grande, cabemos los dos.

Vengo cansado y fastidiado como para poner objeción en compartir cama. El tampoco comenta nada, así que comienzo a quitarme la ropa para dormir.

-¿Quieres que te preste un short? –me pregunta Gale.

El viene en short deportivo, así que solo se quita la playera y los zapatos.

Yo cometí el error de venirme en mezclilla y camisa.

-¿Tienes? –le pregunto.

-Están en el coche.

Niego con la cabeza.

-Así déjalo, no hay problema.

Me quito el pantalón y la camisa, y entro en la cama.

El clima está frio, así que nos metemos bajo la cobija.

Gale se recuesta sobre su hombro derecho, dándome la espalda, y yo me dedico a mirar el techo.

Fácilmente pasan veinte minutos sin que pueda dormir.

-Gale –susurro.

Este responde con un sonido casi insonoro.

-¿Estás dormido? –le pregunto.

-Eso intento –responde por lo bajo.

-Lo siento. No puedo dormir.

Segundos después se da media vuelta y se recuesta sobre su otro hombro, para mirarme.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

-No –respondo rápidamente-. Todo cambió.

Suspiro.

Como no digo nada más, se recuesta sobre su espalda y mira hacia el techo, como yo.

-No sé si te comenté, pero le dije a mis amigos… sobre mis preferencias –continúo hablando, sin voltear a mirarlo-. Todo cambió con ellos. Yo no quería que cambiara, pero lo hizo. Las chicas están bien, pero… no sé, siento que esperan que les hable de modas y maquillaje, pero yo no sé de eso. Ni me interesa. Hace unos días me invitaron a salir. Creí que íbamos todos, pero solo eran las chicas. Fue literalmente una salida de chicas. Todo el día en la plaza comercial. Fue horrible.

Escucho a Gale reírse entre dientes.

-Con mis amigos es peor. Solíamos reírnos de todo, y tener largas conversaciones estúpidas. Pero ahora todos cuidan sus palabras. Pareciera como si estuviera con adultos. Todos piensan sus palabras, como si yo me fuera a herir, o algo. O sea… tu sabes cómo es –guardo silencio un momento-. Somos hombres, hablamos de estupideces. Ya no es así con ellos.

Suspiro de nuevo. Y Gale también lo hace.

-Me siento muy estúpido –mascullo-. Todo cambió. No tengo con quien hablar, y me siento mal. Quisiera hablar con mi mamá pero cada que estoy cerca de ella me siento incómodo. Sé que le estoy mintiendo, también tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento lo descubrirá, y me aterra su reacción. Tengo miedo. No quiero que ella también cambie.

Gale sigue sin decir nada, pero sé que está escuchando, así que continúo:

-Puedo llegar a odiarme. No me gusta esto. No quiero ser diferente. No quiero que la gente a mí alrededor me trate diferente. No entiendo por qué soy así, no quiero serlo. Si Dios existe ¿Por qué condena a sus hijos a una vida de sufrimiento?

-Deja de ser sufrimiento cuando abrazas a quien eres y luchas por ti –dice Gale, y giro mi rostro para mirarlo, porque no había hablado, y su voz parece serena.

-¿Por qué tengo que luchar por defenderme?

-No lo sé –responde-. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Te voy a decir algo: Esto nunca acaba. Y te vas a acostumbrar a tener a "tu persona" y contarle todo a ella. Muchas veces hablarás contigo mismo, y eso es bueno. Eres tu mejor amigo, y tú nunca vas a traicionarte. Así que no te juzgues. Cuando… te vas a cansar de hablar contigo mismo, o simplemente vas a explotar, cuando eso pase, entonces hablarás con tu persona.

-No tengo una maldita persona –digo-. Mi… tengo un amigo, Rickman…

-¿Se llama Rickman? –me interrumpe.

Rio entre dientes.

-Se apellida así, pero yo le digo Rick. El punto es que el intenta ser igual, ha estado ahí últimamente, conmigo. Pero parece que se esfuerza demasiado… y me dice que todo está bien. Que nada va a cambiar. Pero ¡Diablos! ¡Ya todo cambió!

No quería que se me quebrara la voz, pero lo hace. Y mi última palabra se deforma. Y tengo que luchar contra las lágrimas que quieren salir de mis ojos.

Durante unos segundos todo se queda en silencio.

-Tranquilo –susurra Gale-. Te prometo que todo mejora.

Después de eso su mano comienza a moverse, hasta que se coloca sobre mi antebrazo. Y comienza a tantear a ciegas, hasta que encuentra mi mano.

Y siento la palma de la suya mientras se desliza entre la mía. Y poco a poco van acoplándose. Hasta que nuestros dedos se entrelazan y aprieto nuestras manos con fuerza.

No se siente mal. No se siente incomodidad. Pero siento algo en mi interior. No es morbo, en lo absoluto. Es como… es como si me estuviera sujetando a mí mismo. No sé lo que es tener un hermano, pero en este momento sé que si lo tuviera, sería de esta forma.

-Puedo ser tu persona –dice-. Podemos ser amigos. Yo te entiendo, pasé por lo mismo. Sabes… todo iba bien hasta que descubrí que los hombres me gustaban. Fue muy difícil porque había tomado un tratamiento que se supone me ayudaría. Y me sentía solo. Pero tenía a Rob. Era la mejor persona que existiera en el planeta. Me ayudó muchísimo. Todos deberíamos tener un Rob en nuestras vidas. Puedo ser tu Rob.

Volteo para mirarlo. Él está mirándome. Sus ojos grises me inspiran confianza, así que únicamente asiento.

Regreso mi vista al techo y me concentro en lo alterado que está mi corazón.

Estamos semidesnudos entre las cobijas. Co nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestros brazos rosándose, desde el antebrazo hasta el hombro. Nuestros muslos también se tocan, al igual que nuestras pantorrillas. Y su calor corporal está tan cerca del mío que se mesclan, y me relajan.

Como lo dije antes, no encuentro el morbo en esto, ni siquiera me pongo a pensar sobre eso. Solo se lo agradezco.

Porque desde que admití quien era, no había sentido esta seguridad.

Estoy tan cómodo que lo siguiente que se es que estoy despertando con la mano de Gale sobre mi pecho, moviéndome.

-Bailey vino a hablarnos –dice.

Asiento y froto mis ojos con la palma de mi mano.

Salimos de la habitación diez minutos después de despertar. Ambos tomamos una ducha, separados, obviamente, y estuvimos listos antes que Bailey.

Subimos al coche y seguimos nuestro trayecto.

-Nos detendremos hasta Harrison para desayunar –nos dice una vez que tomamos carretera-. Estaremos llegando allá como a las 10am, así que tendremos tres horas para estar listos, el juego es a la 1:30pm.

Comienzo a prepararme mentalmente para eso.

Bailey nos dio instrucciones todo el camino, la carretera está un poco más poblada, así que nos atrasamos.

Llegamos a Harrison unos minutos antes de mediodía.

Le dije Bailey que nos fuéramos directo al estadio, pero insistió en deteneros a comer algo.

"No vas a entrar en ayunas al campo, necesitas alimentarte bien antes de jugar" había dicho.

Así que a la 1pm estamos llegando al campo.

Ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para inspeccionar el lugar.

 **Gale POV.**

Josseline y yo tenemos lugares en las gradas, así que ella sube mientras Bailey guía a Finnick a los vestidores.

En la primera habitación a la que entramos está todo el equipo, nervioso y desesperado. Pero sienten el alivio al vernos entrar.

-Finnick, arréglate rápido –le ordena el coach.

-¿Y mi maleta? –pregunta este.

-Acá –grita Tomas.

-Ve a desvestirte –le digo-. Yo te llevo las cosas.

La primera habitación es una especie de sala de espera, y los vestidores están detrás de otra puerta cristalina.

Tomo la maleta y sigo a Finnick.

Esté ya se está quitando el pantalón cuando llego.

Saco todo de la maleta. El casco, yérsey, las mallas, tenis, la armadura y todo lo que me encuentro.

Finnick se viste en un par de minutos y comienza a echar sus cosas a la maleta.

-Yo arreglo –le digo-. Andando. Y éxito.

-Gracias –dice este, mirándome a los ojos.

-Quiero verlos ganar, no lo arruines –le digo con una sonrisa.

Extiende su mano y la sujeto, con un apretón de confianza.

-Rápido, te están esperando –lo presiono.

Pasa de mí y antes de que salga le doy una nalgada de camaradería.

Recojo todas sus pertenencias y las acomodo en la maleta.

Regreso a donde está el grupo justo cuando alguien pregunta:

-¿Algún plan antes de entrar, coach?

-Si –responde Bailey-. Ganar.

Los chicos estallan en gritidos y las puertas se abren para que salgan de aquí.

Me quedo hasta el final en la habitación. Un guardia de seguridad se queda aquí también.

Veo las maletas de todos mis compañeros sobre las banquitas y dejo la de Finnick ahí también.

Salgo de la habitación y pregunto sobre la entrada a las gradas, y una guardia me guía hasta ahí.

Traigo mi boleto así que encuentro rápidamente la fila en donde nos toca.

Josseline está ahí también.

Quedan pocos minutos para que empiece el juego, así que voy a la barra y compro un par de cervezas.

Josseline siempre va a mirarnos, y siempre está bebiendo algo, así que no se niega cuando le entrego el litro de cerveza.

Estamos en una de las gradas principales, así que alcanzamos a ver todo muy bien.

-Nunca había visto a mi equipo desde aquí –le digo.

-Son muy buenos –dice Josseline mientras sonríe-. Hay que darle una oportunidad al chico.

Aun no se ponen los cascos, así que puedo distinguir a Finnick desde la distancia. Y Josseline agita sus manos para que la vean. Y segundos después hago contacto visual con él. Podría jurar que distingo sus ojos verdes desde aquí. Desde ese momento es como si yo mismo estuviera de Quarterback. Y confío plenamente en ellos.

En el segundo cuarto de partido se complican las cosas para el equipo, pero logran recomponerse y ganan. No hay mucho vitoreo porque el estadio está lleno de afición contraria. Pero todos están celebrando.

-El siguiente partido les da el pase a semifinales –dice Josseline a mi lado.

Y asiento, porque estamos muy cerca ya.

Por la noche el coach nos lleva a cenar a un restaurant lujoso, para celebrar la victoria. Y por la noche seguimos con ánimos de celebrar así que la alberca del hotel se llena de jugadores en cuanto llegamos.

Bailey y Josseline se irán por la mañana, y les digo que me iré con ellos, así que me meto a mi habitación temprano para poder levantarme en la mañana. Por la mañana que despierto hay chicos dormidos en el suelo, en el sofá y por todos lados.

Levanto a George para que se recueste en la cama y me marcho.

Bailey, Josseline y yo almorzamos en el restaurante del hotel y a las ocho de la mañana ya estamos en carretera.

Llegamos a casa como a la 1 de la tarde, no revisé el reloj, pero después de confirmar que mi padre está bien, me marcho para ver a Rob.

Le llevo un ramo de rosas, rojas, porque decía que las rosas rojas eran del color de la sangre, la sangre que él necesitaba para sobrevivir a la leucemia. Lo que es estúpido, porque las rosas rojas me recuerdan a su enfermedad. Pero Rob amaba hacerme sufrir, así que si tiene sentido.

Me siento frente a su tumba, con mi botella de Jack Daniels y el block de notas.

 _Rob, no sé lo que me pasa. ¿Recuerdas al chico del que te conté? Se llama Finnick. Tiene el cabello de un color cobre tan precioso que cuando el sol lo toca es como si estuviéramos viendo aquella playa en Santorini. Sus ojos son verdes, y son muy inocentes, me gusta mucho mirarlos. Y yo… siento un instinto protector con él. Siento que debo ayudarle, quizá siento lo que tu sentías conmigo. Pero hay algo más, que todavía no estoy listo para admitir. Solo necesito tu ayuda en esto. Sé que andas por ahí, así que dejaré todo en tus manos. Porque eso me dijiste cuando te fuiste. Así que lo haré por primera vez. Porque siento que no puedo solo con esto. Te quiero, Rob._

 **Finnick POV.**

Mi vida se basa en esperar a que llegue el viernes.

Esta semana Gale se ha portado muy bien conmigo, nos vamos juntos a clases después de los entrenamientos, e incluso se sienta a mi lado en el salón, y el profesor Tanner está feliz con nuestra investigación, así que todo va andando bien.

El juego de este fin es en Union, no es más de una hora desde aquí, así que nos iremos hasta el sábado en la mañana.

El viernes pasa rápido, y como no había tenido un viernes libre en semanas, salgo con mis amigos.

No puedo decir que nuestra relación va evolucionando, pero quizá esta es la relación que voy a tener con ellos por el resto de nuestras vidas, así que empiezo a disfrutarla, tal y como es ahora. Rick parece ser el único que de verdad no ha cambiado nada.

El sábado en la mañana nos vamos todos juntos en autobús, Gale se sienta a mi lado, en los dos lugares de enfrente, y durante todo el viaje me va contando como estuvo la visita de su hermanita Leila y sobre sus planes de ir a Nueva York en un par de meses. Llegamos a Union directamente a entrenar, este partido es el cuarto de la temporada, para nosotros, y es el que nos da pases a semifinales. También nos enfrentamos ya a uno de los mejores equipos del torneo, así que no hay tiempo de descansar.

Confío mucho en mi equipo, pero eso no me permite no dar el 100% en cada juego, así que pongo todo mi esfuerzo en eso.

Para nuestra suerte está lloviendo. Y el partido no se suspende.

Y literalmente, es suerte. El entrenador nos hace jugar con las mangueras abiertas en el campo. Dice que si aprendemos a jugar con todas las condiciones climáticas en nuestra contra, entonces manejaremos todo a nuestro antojo.

Y así es. El partido está muy complicado, pero me alegra saber que llegamos al final y los superamos en puntos.

No tantos puntos como lo hubiera deseado, pero no importa, porque ganamos. Y estamos en semifinales.

Por supuesto que estoy contento, y quiero celebrar, pero también estoy cansado y en mi mente hay tantas cosas que solo logro complicarme en este momento que debería ser para festejar.

Cuando el partido termina salen las porristas a dar el espectáculo, y todos deciden quedarse a verlas. Pero yo no tengo humor, así que regreso a las regaderas.

Me quito la armadura, dejo el casco en la banca y comienzo a desvestirme.

Cuando estoy por quitarme las medias escucho a alguien entrando.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta Gale mientras deja el casco sobre una banca.

-Me sentía sofocado –respondo-. Pero estoy bien.

Se acerca hasta mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto, sonriendo también.

-Se corrió la pintura –dice al tiempo que con sus dedos pulgares limpia mis mejillas.

-Voy a darme una ducha, de todas formas –le digo, dando un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa? –me pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Ganamos. Estamos en semifinales. No…. No pareces contento.

-Lo sé –admito bajando la mirada-. Es solo que… ya sabes, traigo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

-Yo también –murmura.

Da otro paso hacia adelante y quedo atrapado por el brillo de sus ojos.

Sé muy bien lo que está haciendo, porque poco a poco comienza a acercarse a mí.

No sé qué debería hacer, no sé si quiero besarlo o no. Quizá no sea el momento.

Quizá no es así como quiero nuestro "primer" beso.

Pero no puedo resistirme a su cercanía.

Cierro los ojos involuntariamente cuando siento su respiración contra la mía.

Apenas siento el rose de sus labios y mi corazón comienza a palpitar rápidamente.

No me besa, nuestros labios apenas se tocan, pero el momento es indescriptible. Creo que ese momento previo al beso, es mucho mejor que el beso mismo.

Estoy tan perdido en el rose de sus labios que no me percato de las personas que han entrado.

-¿Qué mierda? –escucho que alguien exclama, y me separo rápidamente de Gale.

Alcanzo a ver un grupo de personas en la puerta, y enfrente de todos está Kalvin.

Les doy la espalda mientras sujeto mi frente con una de mis manos.

-Escuchamos lo que decían de ti –escupe Kalvin-. No queríamos creer que fuera cierto. Qué asco.

-Oye, no te permito que hables así –le dice Gale.

-Tu a mí no me vas a prohibir nada –la voz de Kalvin está llena de… coraje-. Qué asco que se hayan duchado con nosotros. ¿Nos viste las bolas? –doy un respingo, y me doy cuenta de que mi sangre comienza a ponerse caliente-. Par de maricas.

Lo siguiente que se escucha es el sonido de un golpe, un quejido y alguien cayendo al suelo.

Me giro rápidamente y veo a Kalvin tirado, a Gale recuperando su postura, y a nuestros compañeros de equipo arrojándose contra él.

Exactamente no sé cómo sucede, pero de repente estoy entre la multitud, soltando golpes a todo lo que se mueva frente a mí.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa, pero me detengo cuando nadie más está cerca de nosotros. Solo tengo a Gale a mi lado.

No escucho nada, solo un pitido en mis oídos. No soy capaz de distinguir nada más que al chico a mi lado. No me duele nada, tampoco. No sé si recibí golpes o no. Pero veo a Kalvin en el suelo, a Brad sujetando su nariz. A Yoo recargado en una pared. Y a otro grupo de compañeros que se alejan de nosotros.

Estoy a punto de hablar cuando escucho el gritido de un hombre a lo lejos.

-¡¿Qué mierda pasó aquí?! –es Bailey.

Su rostro es de total incredulidad cuando nos ve a todos.

-¡Fuera! ¡TODOS! –ordena.

Apenas doy un paso cuando eleva su mano y nos señala.

-Ustedes no.

Sigo en un estado extraño, como de shock. Hasta que Gale nos conduce a ambos a las bancas para sentarnos.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

-Eso creo –respondo.

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano –masculla.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No me arrepiento –admito.

No sé cuantos minutos pasan, pero parece eterno.

-A ver tu mano –dice.

Sujeta mi palma contra la suya e inspecciona mis nudillos.

Están rojos, con cortadas que expulsan pequeñas gotas de sangre.

-Tienes el labio hinchado –le digo.

-Supongo que siempre que te bese terminaré con golpes en el rostro.

-Y yo con mis nudillos destrozados –bromeo.

-¿Quieres que consiga un poco de hielo? ¿O algo para desinflamar?

-Estoy bien –le digo.

-Parece grabe.

-puedo moverlos –extiendo mi mano y hago un puño, confirmando la movilidad de todos mis dedos.

-Puedo conseguir un poco de hielo para…

-No soy una chica –replico.

Suspira.

-Lo sé, lo lamento…

-No. Lo siento yo –me disculpo-. No quería ser grosero, solo que estoy bien. Tú también estás bien. No es la primera vez que nos molemos a golpes.

-Lo sé –sonríe.

-¿Crees que…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse me silencia.

Es Bailey. Parece estar más calmado.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie.

-Han lesionado a 4 de sus compañeros, y otros cinco están heridos –dice. Después se toma un par de segundos en donde nos examina con sus ojos-. Están suspendidos por el resto del torneo.

No esperaba otra cosa, así que no me sorprendo.

Está a punto de salir cuando se da media vuelta y da un par de pasos hacia nosotros.

-Y que quede claro: No los suspendo por sus preferencias sexuales, ni porque tengan una relación personal. Los suspendo porque provocaron daños a su propio equipo. Y den gracias a Dios que nadie se enteró, porque quedaríamos descalificados.

-Si señor –decimos Gale y yo al unísono.

-Tengo sus boletos de regreso. Se van ahora mismo.

Ambos asentimos.

Cuando quedamos solos ninguno de los dos dice nada. Recogemos nuestras cosas, preparamos nuestras maletas y salimos.

No hay nadie por ningún lado, hasta que salimos completamente de los vestidores.

Un guardia de seguridad nos espera y nos conduce hasta el estacionamiento, en donde nos espera un taxi, que tiene órdenes de llevarnos a la central.

El camino en el autobús es igual de silencioso, o bueno, me dormí la hora entera.

Cuando llegamos a la central pedimos otro taxi. Gale dijo que su coche estaba en el estacionamiento de la universidad, así que iremos para allá y después me dejará en casa.

Estando en su coche le llamo a Clove, pero no contesta.

-¿Todo bien? –me pregunta Gale.

-Quiero localizar a alguno de mis amigos, no quiero llegar a casa.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ahí está mi mamá. No quiero explicarle lo que pasó.

-¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? –me pregunta.

Sus ojos tienen una expresión de inocencia que me hace sonreír.

-¿No tienes inconveniente?

-En lo absoluto –responde.

-Sabes, puedo… voy a llevarte a un lugar. Es mi lugar favorito. Ahí me desahogo desde hace mucho, te serviría bastante.

-Te lo agradecería –exclamo.

Palmea mi muslo y comienza a conducir.

No me doy cuenta de a dónde vamos hasta que veo los portones del cementerio.

No le pregunto nada.

Bajamos del coche y lo espero hasta que se pone a mi lado.

Sin mirarme a los ojos sujeta mi mano izquierda. No le pregunto nada nuevamente, ni digo nada. Dejo que me sujete, porque me siento bien.

Comenzamos a caminar, con nuestras manos entrelazadas. En este momento no me importa si alguien me mira, si alguien me juzga o si siento algo por Gale. Solo quiero que siga sujetando mi mano. Se siente bien, y no quiero dejar de sentirme bien.

Llegamos hasta una tumba que tiene una banquita a su lado.

Robert Keller, se lee bajo una cruz de concreto.

-Olvidé traer rosas –dice Gale para el mismo.

Se hinca junto a la banca de concreto y comienza a escarbar.

Me quedo mirando, confundido, pensando si debería hacer lo mismo que él. Si es algún tipo de terapia o algo así.

Pero entonces se levanta y me muestra la botella de alcohol que acaba de desenterrar.

-Está nueva –dice-. La escondí ahí por si algún día venia y olvidaba traer la mía.

-¿Bebes alcohol siempre que estás aquí? –inquiero, curioso.

-Es Jack Daniels –dice-. El favorito de Rob. Le dije que lo haría. Bueno, de hecho, él me dijo que lo hiciera. Dijo que si no traía un Jack Daniels ni me parara por aquí.

-Así que aquí está Rob.

No responde, pero se sienta en la banquita y me hace una señal para que me siente a su lado.

Estamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, y el lugar es completamente silencioso.

Escucho la botella al abrirse y Gale le da un trago antes de pasármela.

No soy muy fan del alcohol directo, pero siento que lo necesito.

-Rob escucha. Es una persona muy sabia… lo… lo era. Como si fuera un anciano encerrado en el cuerpo de un joven. Aun después de morir, sigue ayudándome. Sé qué hará lo mismo contigo. Habla con él, pero encuentra una forma especial de hacerlo. Yo tengo mi propia forma, puedes… puedes hablar con él solo por ahí, pero la próxima vez tendrás que inventarte algo creativo. Así te ayudará mejor.

Me quedo mirándolo, fijamente, sus ojos grises, sus labios carnosos, su barba estéticamente recortada.

-Suena estúpido –masculla-. Pero eres la primera persona que traigo aquí, así que valóralo.

Sonrío y asiento.

Le doy otro trago al Jack y coloco mis codos sobre las rodillas.

Estoy mirando la tumba fijamente cuando Gale pasa su brazo por mi espalda, y colocando su mano en mi cintura me acerca a él.

Juro por mi vida que se sintió algo diferente.

Se sintió cálido, reconfortante. Pero no se sintió como Gale.

Por un momento creí que me estaba abrazando alguien más.

 **Gale POV.**

Dejé a Finnick en su casa alrededor de las diez de la noche.

No dijo nada en todo el camino, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos. Y eso me partía el corazón.

Intenté dormir cuando llegue a casa, pero no pude. Así que a media noche tomo las llaves del coche y comienzo a conducir.

Sé exactamente a donde voy y a lo que me arriesgo, pero no me importa.

Dejo el coche un par de calles antes de la casa y comienzo a caminar.

El exterior es frio y está lloviznando.

La casa es de dos pisos, pero recuerdo muy bien que su habitación estaba en la planta baja, y que había una ventana hacia el exterior.

Estaba en una esquina, así que solo me brinqué la barda y caminé por el pequeño jardín hasta encontrar la ventana.

Una vez que la encontré resé para que fuera la correcta y comencé a dar unos pequeños golpecitos.

Segundos después se enciende la luz y la cortina se abre.

Para mi suerte, es Finnick quien está ahí.

-¿Qué haces, estúpido? –me dice al abrir la ventana.

-Quítate porque me estoy mojando –ordeno.

Con un par de movimientos entro a la habitación.

Finnick está en boxers, por supuesto no me niego la oportunidad de mirarlo.

-¿Qué haces? –me pregunta por lo bajo-. Pude haberte disparado.

-¿Tienes una arma? –inquiero, sorprendido.

-No –gira sus ojos-. Pero pude tenerla.

Sonrío.

-No podía dormir –le digo.

-¿Y? ¿Allanas moradas cuando te da insomnio?

-Oye, te dije que podías contar conmigo siempre. Y dijiste que yo igual contigo. Así que cállate y déjame dormir aquí.

Entrecierra los ojos y después relaja su postura.

-Ya que. Pero quítate esa ropa, vas a mojar mi cama.

sonrío.

Solo he dormido una vez con él, pero sin dudarlo fue la noche más tranquila y relajante que tuve.

Me quito la playera y el pantalón y se lo entrego a Finnick, quien mantenía su mano estirada para tomar mis prendas húmedas.

Después de extenderlas en un mueble me dice:

-Ahí hay ropa limpia, por si quieres usarla.

-¿Te importa si duermo así?

Sonríe.

-No –responde.

Me encojo de hombros y me recuesto en la cama.

Veo a Finnick apagar la luz y antes de quedar a obscuras me percato del tatuaje en su muslo.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje? –le pregunto cuando se recuesta a mi lado.

-Tengo tres –dice-. ¿Y tú?

-no. No aun.

Suspira.

-Me siento tranquilo –le digo.

-Y yo cansado y soñoliento.

-Lo siento. ¿Quieres dormir?

-No. Quiero quedarme toda la noche despierta, platicando sobre vestidos y zapatos –dice con sarcasmo.

Me rio entre dientes.

-Buenas noches –mascullo.

-Buenas noches.

Entes de cerrar los ojos envuelvo su mano con la mía.

 **Finnick POV.**

La semana se me está haciendo eterna, si no fuera por Gale, juro que enloquecería.

Muchos de mis compañeros de equipo están en clases conmigo, y yo trato de evitarlos a toda costa. No he ido a entrenar por las mañanas, y aun no le digo a mi madre lo que sucedió.

Es algo malo, porque ella es patrocinadora del equipo. Bueno, su empresa. Y decirle que me suspendieron me obligará a decirle la razón. Y no es algo que quiera hacer.

Gale vuelve a interrumpir mi sueño el miércoles alrededor de media noche, sin reprocharle nada le abrí la ventana y lo dejé meterse en mi cama.

Me gusta dormir con él. Me gusta sentir su calor, y me gusta escuchar su respiración. Por alguna razón me hace sentir que no estoy solo. Quizá de verdad no lo estoy.

El jueves amanecí de muy buen humor, no sé si fue porque Gale durmió conmigo, o porque presentía que algo iba a suceder.

A las 3pm recibí un mensaje de Bailey, me citaba en los vestidores del gimnasio. Y cuando llegue ahí me encontré con Gale.

-¿También te dijeron que vinieras? –me pregunta.

-Si –respondí.

Minutos después entró Bailey, y detrás de él todo el equipo.

-Quieren hablar con ustedes –dice el coach-. Yo no tuve nada que ver. Pero me quedaré aquí, por si se da otro percance.

No decimos nada, pero Kalvin habla:

-Quiero ofrecer una disculpa –dice-. Todos queremos hacerlo.

-No debimos decir lo que dijimos –agrega Brad.

-Tú no dijiste nada –le recuerda Gale mientras fija su mirada en Kalvin.

-Yo fui quien comenzó todo –admite este-. Lo lamento.

-Queremos que regresen –dice alguien al fondo.

-Queremos que regresen –repite Kalvin-. No vamos a poder jugar la semifinal sin ustedes.

Los ojos de mis compañeros están fijos en nosotros, pero no como si nos juzgaran, sino con arrepentimiento real.

-No es algo que nosotros podamos decidir –digo al tiempo que miro hacia Bailey.

Y todos los ojos se postran en él.

-¿Qué? –inquiere-. ¿Esperan un abrazo y que todos cantemos una canción de reconciliación? ¡Andando! ¡Alístense todos porque tendremos que entrenar lo que resta de la tarde y mañana por la mañana! ¡Rápido!

Y eso quiere decir que regresamos al equipo.

* * *

Review? ¡Espero sus comentarios!


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias a los que me están leyendo, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios, y a los que no los dejan pero ahí están. ¡Gracias chicos!

Especialmente gracias a **Camy Master** , tus dos reviews son increíbles, no sabes lo bien que se siente leer tus comentarios, y yo también podría escribirte un "testamento" completo, pero tendría que dedicarte un capitulo completo jaja Ya quiero saber lo que opinas de este, ¡No me mates! (Espero leas mis mensajes, ahí si no tengo limite para agradecerte!)

Todos ustedes chicos son los que me dan el animo de escribir, amo leer lo que opinan ¡No se abstengan de hacerlo!

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

Todo iba bien. Muy bien. Habíamos ganado la copa estatal, habíamos celebrado y ahora estábamos tomando un merecido descanso para poder regresar en un mes al entrenamiento y prepararnos para los nacionales. Los juegos que de verdad importan.

Acredité todas mis materias, incluso obtuve un 9 en Economía, y una felicitación del profesor. Así que mi primera semana de vacaciones estaba increíble.

Mi relación con Gale, lo que sea que tengamos, estaba progresando. No lo había vuelto a besar desde aquella vez en los vestidores, la que acabó con un motín y casi acabamos expulsados del torneo. Pero no es como que los necesitemos. No necesito besarlo para poder pasarla bien con él. Y no es que no quiera hacerlo, porque por Dios, soy chico, él es un chico, me gustan los hombres, y él es muy apuesto, y oportunidades he tenido de sobra, sobre todo por las noches cuando se mete en mi habitación para dormir. Pero no dependemos de nuestros labios, ni nuestra relación.

Mientras más tiempo paso con él, mejor se siente su compañía. No tiene muchos amigos, de hecho, solo me ha platicado de Rob y de Katniss, esta última es un poco gruñona, pero es una excelente persona, y las veces que nos hemos visto me la he pasado bien.

No he podido integrar a Gale a mi círculo de amigos, puesto que yo apenas me estoy integrando a ellos, pero me gusta estar con todos. Siento que mi vida se está reconstruyendo.

Bueno, eso pensaba.

Todo estaba yendo tan bien que debí haber sospechado.

Todo se vino abajo un jueves por la tarde, no había hablado con Gale en toda la semana, pero tampoco es como si estuviera todo el día pendiente de él o viceversa. Tampoco es como que tengamos una relación fija, de hecho, no sé qué somos. Amigos o algo así, no lo sé. Supongo que simplemente no caemos en las etiquetas impuestas por la sociedad. Tenemos nuestra propia y extraña relación, y puedo vivir con eso. El punto es que no había hablado con él.

Cuando llegue a casa y vi a mi madre en la sala, con esa expresión, me preocupé.

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo. Lo primero que pensé fue que ella ya lo sabía. Alguien debió haberle dicho, y tenía miedo, porque era lo que no quería. Que se enterara por otra persona.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté, pero estaba tan nervioso que se notó en mi voz.

-Siéntate –me ordena mientras se truena los dedos.

-¿Estás bien, mamá? Me estás preocupando.

Me percato de sus ojos rojos e hinchados y de sus movimientos nerviosos.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo –dice-. Que doy mi vida por ti, y que todo lo que hice fue para darte lo mejor a ti.

-Mamá –la silencio-. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Estas preocupándome!

Resopla.

-Es sobre tu papá –dice.

Al principio no lo entiendo, fue como si mencionara una palabra extraña, una palabra que yo no reconocía.

-¿Mi papá? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Se comunicaron conmigo –masculla-. Yo… él… él está muy enfermo. Necesita un trasplante de hígado, y sus hijos no fueron compatibles.

Entrecierro los ojos y evalúo sus palabras.

-¿Estás intentando decirme que mi padre, el que no conozco, se enfermó y ahora esperan a que le done un hígado?

-No es un hígado –dice, nerviosa, desesperada-. Es solo una parte del hígado, y tu órgano se regenerará. No tienes de que preocuparte.

-¿Es en serio, mamá? ¿Me estás diciendo esto de verdad?

-Lo siento mucho –exclama-. Lo lamento mucho.

-Oye, tranquila –me acerco a ella-. No tienes por qué estar así…

-Es que… Finnick… hijo… -muerde sus labios-. Es qué tu padre no sabe de ti… él nunca se enteró de que tuvo otro hijo. Nunca se lo dije.

Las palabras me llegan de sorpresa, y estoy seguro de que si no hubiera estado sentado, seguramente me hubieran flaqueado las piernas.

-Entonces… -no logro formular palabra alguna.

-Lo lamento mucho –solloza mi madre-. Tenías que saberlo.

-¿Todo esto es por qué necesitan un maldito pedazo de hígado? –me exalto.

-No –sigue mi madre sollozando-. Es qué… -baja la mirada y después la eleva hasta el techo, como pidiendo ayuda-. Es qué… biológicamente… yo no soy tu madre.

La respiración se me corta de golpe.

-Pero soy tu madre, Finnick. Te amo más que a nada y… -se detiene cuando me alejo de ella, y mis manos que intentaban sujetar las suyas ahora se apartan.

-Espera –mascullo.

-Perdóname, por favor, yo solo quería lo mejor para ti y…

-¡Espera! –grito.

El calor en mis mejillas está quemándome, siento que mis ojos comienzan a enrojecer hasta dejar escapar un par de lágrimas.

-Ibas a… -aclaro mi garganta-. ¿Ibas a decírmelo alguna vez?

Niega con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –masculla entre sollozo-. No iba a hacerlo. No quería pasar por esto.

La silencio con un ademan.

-Necesito… necesito asimilarlo –me pongo de pie y siento que todo se mueve a mi alrededor, pero coloco fuertemente los pies en el suelo para no caer.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunta mi madre levantándose también en cuanto salgo de la habitación.

-Necesito saber quién es mi madre. ¿Lo sabes?

Coloca una de sus manos sobre su boca para suprimir un sollozo.

-Yo soy…

-Lo sé –la silencio, desesperado-. ¡Sé que tú eres mi madre! ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo tengo claro! ¡Quiero saber quién es mi madre biológica! ¡YA!

-Yo soy tu tía –suelta-. Tu madre era mi hermana. Ella… ella falleció unos meses después de que naciste.

Es todo lo que puedo soportar por esta noche.

Así que sin detenerme enciendo el coche y me marcho.

No sé a dónde fui, ni como pasé la noche. Tampoco se en dónde ni si dormí. Simplemente se me fueron las horas. Y por más que me esfuerzo apenas he recuperado la tranquilidad.

El sol está saliendo, así que deben ser las ocho de la mañana, aproximadamente, cuando llego a casa.

Antes de abrir la puerta tomo un poco de aire.

-¿Finnick? –pregunta mi madre desde la sala.

-Si –respondo, con mi voz ronca.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

Lleva una taza de café en sus manos, y trae puesta la misma ropa que anoche, así que supongo que tampoco ha dormido. Y me siento un poco culpable porque se ve cansada y desesperada. Pero no me exige respuestas ni grita, así que puedo mantener la calma.

-Eso creo –respondo.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Sonrío.

-No. De hecho. No por ahora –contesto-. Quiero… quiero ir a ver al esposo de mi mamá, si es que eran esposos.

-Tu padre está internado en el Red Heart Hospital, en terapia intensiva.

Quiero decirle que él no es mi padre. Pero no puedo. Es qué no puedo culparlo por no saber de mi existencia, pero tampoco quiero culpar a madre. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo odio a él.

-Quiero verlo. Pero no sé si quiero donarle mi hígado.

-Lo sé, y te entiendo –masculla mi madre-. No te piden que le dones nada, solo que te hagas la prueba de compatibilidad, y tu tomaras la decisión solo si sales compatible. De hecho, la condición de su hijo mayor fue que para que puedas verlo necesitas hacerte la prueba de compatibilidad para el trasplante. Pero dijo que no te obligaría a nada.

-¿Ponen condiciones? –le pregunto.

-esto…. Esto es nuevo para todos –dice mi madre, tranquila-. Por favor, tu padre…. Ese señor te necesita. Podrías salvarle la vida. A él y a su familia.

La verdad es que ahora no quiero salvarle la vida a nadie.

Pero si quiero conocer al señor que embarazó a mi mamá. A mi verdadera madre.

Ambos tomamos una ducha antes de salir de casa, y nos vamos en la camioneta de mi mamá. Por el camino llegamos a un IHope, aunque ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos de un desayuno en restaurante.

-Finnick, hijo, estamos más tranquilos, puedes… puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras.

-Lo sé, mamá –le digo-. Es solo que no quiero saber nada ahora. Estoy bien así. Después lo haré. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente.

-Okay, está bien, yo… lo siento mucho. Y te amo.

-Sabes, ahora que estamos hablando, creo que estaría bien que supieras que soy gay –solté de pronto. ¿Estaba planeado decirlo? No. Pero ya lo hice.

La camioneta se detiene en seco, lo bueno que vamos llegando al estacionamiento del hospital, así que no traemos coches atrás, pero está lloviznando, así que el coche derrapa.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto, molesto por el golpe contra el cinturón de seguridad que me he dado.

-¿Estás bromeando? –me pregunta.

-¿Bromearía con algo así?

Su boca se queda abierta, y desvía la mirada de mí.

-Sabes que, podemos hablar de esto después. Estamos… nosotros… No es el momento –masculla.

No digo nada.

Finnick, bien hecho. Supongo que no pudiste elegir un peor momento para hablar.

La situación es tan tensa que no hablamos en lo absoluto, me dedico a seguirla por todo el hospital

Supongo que ha estado aquí antes, porque sabe el camino de memoria.

Pasamos un par de puertas y seguridad y por fin llegamos a la habitación.

B108, se lee en la placa plateada.

Mi madre abre la puerta y entra. Pero yo me quedo afuera. Y antes de entrar tomo aire.

Huele a hospital. No sé cómo describir el olor, pero es hospital. Es como una mescla de alcohol, medicamente y… muerte.

Mis pasos son cautelosos, mis ojos curiosos. Veo cada detalle de todos los aparatos que están en la habitación. Los monitores, los cables, las bolsas que cuelgan de unos ganchos metálicos y se conectan al hombre en la cama.

-Su hijo no debe tardar en llegar, es joven, quizá de tu edad. Podrías… ¿Podríamos ser amables? La están pasando muy mal.

No me siento nervioso, no siento curiosidad por verlo, ni al hombre que es mi padre, ni a mi hermano nuevo. De hecho, no siento nada.

No sentía nada.

Hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

Todo lo que había pasado antes no era nada. Ningún golpe, ninguna pelea, ningún descubrimiento sobre mi personalidad, ni tampoco todo lo que me había dicho mi madre. Nada se compara con esto.

Durante unos segundos no logro respirar, y eso hace que mi visión comience a desvanecerse.

Una vez, cuando tenía 18 años, iba corriendo por la cancha de futbol, llevaba el balón en mis manos, y corría con todas mis fuerzas. Nunca fui delgado, pero tampoco robusto, así que cuando un jugador del equipo contrario me tacleó justo de frente sentí un dolor en el pecho que me dejó inconsciente por minutos. Cuando desperté no sabía lo que había pasado, y resultó que el golpe me había ocasionado fisuras en las costillas y estaba en el hospital.

Algo así siento ahora. Pero mucho más intenso. Porque en ese entonces tenía morfina para calmar el dolor.

Conozco a este hombre. Lo conozco muy bien. Desearía no haberlo conocido jamás. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esto no sea real.

Doy tres pasos hacia atrás cuando logro reaccionar.

Intento salir de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo, pero la puerta está cerrada, y en el momento que giro la perilla y abro la puerta para salir, lo veo a él del otro lado. A escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, pues estaba a punto de entrar mientras yo salía.

Su expresión es de sorpresa y confusión.

Entonces sus ojos grises pasan de mí y se fijan en mi madre, quien está a mis espaldas.

Vuelve a mirarme y después a mi madre nuevamente.

Y lo entiende.

Y cuando lo entiende el color de su rostro desaparece. Sus labios dejan de ser rosas. Y sus ojos grises se pierden en la nada.

-No –logra exclamar con su voz sofocada.

Antes de cualquier cosa ya estoy corriendo en dirección contraria. Buscando con desesperación la salida de este maldito lugar.

 **Gale POV.**

Estaciono la camioneta justo detrás de la suya.

A lo lejos veo su cuerpo junto a la banca. De pie.

Camino lentamente para acercarme a él, ni siquiera me preocupa que el agua de lluvia me esté empapando.

Y a Finnick tampoco le importa eso, pues su cabello cae despeinado sobre su rostro y las gotas de lluvia se resbalan por todo su cuerpo.

Paso de él, pues ni siquiera eleva la mirada para verme, y me siento en la banca.

La placa donde se lee el nombre de Rob está llena de agua, y hay varios pétalos de rosas rojas sobre el agua. Rosas que yo no traje.

Después de unos segundos Finnick se sienta a mi lado.

-Apesta, ¿Verdad? –mascullo.

-Me gusta el olor del pasto cuando se moja.

-No me refiero a este sitio… sino a la situación –aclaro.

-Lo sé –dice-. Fue un intento de broma.

Sonrío, pero sin sentir felicidad en realidad.

-Tu madre estaba muy preocupada. Le dije que cuidara a Leila para poder venir a buscarte.

-Se me olvidó el teléfono en el coche –masculla-. Le llamaré de rato.

-Ya le he avisado que estabas bien.

-Gracias –dice sin ánimos.

Quisiera poder abrazarlo, o tomar su mano, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

De verdad, no sé cómo.

-¿Has hablado con Rob? –le pregunto.

-Algo así –responde-. ¿Quieres hablar tú con él?

-Si –admito.

-Ten –estira su mano y me entrega una botella. Jack Daniels.

Traje conmigo el block de notas y mi pluma, aunque tengo tanto que decirle que probablemente me gastaré más de la mitad del block, y además está lloviendo, aunque debajo del árbol la lluvia llega filtrada. De todas formas, el agua cae sobre el papel y deja manchas obscuras.

Finnick está sumido en sus pensamientos, y es hora de que yo haga lo mismo.

 _Rob_

 _¿Recuerdas todo lo que te he contado antes? Bueno hombre, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasó. ¿Te acuerdas lo que decías siempre, sobre escribir un libro de mi vida? Bueno, a partir de hoy, creo que debo de comenzar a hacerlo. Me siento como si viviera en una de tus estúpidas novelas. Lamento la palabra. Todo lo malo y extraño que pueda pasar en un radio de 2,000 kilómetros, me pasará a mí._

 _No sé cómo contarte todo, pero lo haré desde el inicio para que entiendas: Mi padre está en el hospital nuevamente. Necesita un trasplante urgente de hígado, así que yo estaba dispuesto a donar, pero a mi grupo sanguíneo se le ocurrió no ser compatible con papá. Estamos desesperados, tan desesperados que consideramos la opción de que Leila donara, puesto que es un órgano que se auto regenera, incluso fue su madre la que lo propuso. Pero es demasiado pequeña para hacerlo, no la admitieron los doctores. Total, ya no teníamos esperanzas, a excepción de algo muy egoísta y que te sonará increíblemente idiota: nuestra esperanza es que alguien muera pronto y tenga un hígado compatible. Estúpido. Lo sé._

 _Estaba en ese torbellino de emociones cuando se apareció mi tío Albert, no se me hace raro, pues él siempre ha estado al pendiente de mi padre, aunque no esté muy unido a la familia. El punto es que con él apareció una mujer también. Se llama Clay, debe tener unos 40 años, pero se ve muy joven. Ella nos contó una historia, intentaré contarte todo lo que recuerde: Resulta que mi padre estuvo casado con una mujer antes que mi mamá, obviamente ya sabíamos eso, así como sabíamos que mi mamá no era mi mamá biológica. El punto es que esa mujer abandonó a mi papá porque este la maltrataba, yo no lo sé, no puedo juzgar a mi papá, pero mi tío Albert respalda lo que dice esa mujer, así que no sé qué pensar. Pero esa mujer nos abandonó a mi padre y a mí, y yo solo tenía 3 años, y ya no supimos nada de ella. Resulta que estaba embarazada de mi padre. Llegó con su hermana, que es Clay, la mujer que vino a contarme toda esta historia. Total, llegó con Clay y le pidió ayuda, porque estaba enferma y no tenía a donde ir, y su bebé tenía dos meses de haber nacido, ni siquiera estaba registrado. Así que Clay la ayudó, durante un mes, pero estaba muy grave y falleció. Antes de partir de esta vida, le hizo prometer a Clay que no mencionaría nada, que no buscaría a mi papá y que cuidaría de su hijo. Y Clay lo aceptó. Porque Clay es estéril y siempre había querido un hijo._

 _Como te lo dije antes: no voy a juzgar. Y espero que tú tampoco. No es algo que debamos hacer, simplemente hay que respetar sus decisiones._

 _Pasaron diez años y Clay estaba criando a solas a su hijo, entonces un abogado se comunicó con ella y le dijo que su hermana, Rebecca, la que es mi madre biológica, tenía una casa de Arkansas, y que estaban a punto de perderla por abandono. Clay no tenía casa ni trabajo en ese momento, así que no dudó en venirse para acá. Así es como llegó a la ciudad. Y aquí se establecieron, y aquí crecieron. El punto es que Clay nos presenta a su hijo para hacerle estudios de sangre, porque quizá sea compatible con papá. Quien también es su papá. O sea, es mi hermano. No mi hermanastro. Mi hermano. Así que ahora se lo que le pasó a mi mamá, sé que tengo un hermano, y sé que quizá mi padre tenga otra oportunidad. ¿Sabes que es lo jodido de esto? Que Finnick es mi hermano._

 _Y me siento tan egoísta, porque desearía de todo corazón que no lo fuera. Pero eso le quita oportunidades a mi padre. Y pues… nada. ¿Está jodido, no? Creo que te gané. Mi vida está siendo más miserable que la tuya. Creo que solo necesito morir de cáncer._

Cuando termino dejo caer la pluma, porque mis ojos se han inundado de lágrimas que me impiden mirar.

Arranco las hojas y las doblo. Obviamente no podré quemarla, como lo hago siempre. Así que evalúo mis opciones.

-¿Así es como te comunicas con él? –me pregunta Finnick.

Había olvidado que él seguía ahí. A mi lado.

-En un día normal le prendería fuego y dejaría que las cenizas se las lleve el viento.

-Vaya, será difícil superar eso.

Sonrío.

-¿Puedo leerlo? –me pregunta.

Lo miro durante unos segundos, y aunque es algo personal, no dudo en entregárselo.

Durante los siguientes minutos Finnick se dedica a leer la carta.

Y cuando termina sus manos están temblando y de sus ojos salen lágrimas.

Reprimo todo lo que estoy pensando, porque no es correcto.

-Eres un idiota –masculla con su voz estrangulada-. Ni siquiera pienses en morir de cáncer. Necesito a Gale ahora.

Esbozo una sonrisa.

Y aunque se siente diferente me pongo de pie, lo ayudo a levantarse, y le doy un abrazo.

El abrazo más sincero que puedo.

Quizá nuestro último abrazo siendo únicamente Finnick y Gale.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo corto.

Voy un poco rapido con las actualizaciones de la historia, se acercan los finales en la universidad y quiero avanzar tanto como pueda antes de esas fechas, así que esperen prontas actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, gracias especialmente a Jared, "Una Anon" y Camy; por sus comentarios en el anterior capitulo. Chicos, si pudiera responderle por mensajes a los que comentan sin estar registrados, créanme que lo haría, aun así les doy las gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar 3

Pd. Lamento si hay errores en este capitulo, lo edité en IPad y no se si lo hice bien. Besos

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

Vamos en el coche, de regreso a casa.

Mi cabeza está en todos lados y a la vez en ninguno.

-Gracias por aceptarlo –me dice mi madre.

Me encogo de hombros.

No lo hice por ella, de hecho lo hice por la única persona que me importa ahora : Gale.

Él me dijo que no era necesario que me hiciera la prueba de compatibilidad, si no quería. Pero ellos necesitan a su papá. Así que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudar.

No puedo ver al señor Hawthorne como mi padre, y se que él no tiene la culpa, porque ni siquiera sabia. Creo que la única culpable de todo esto es mi madre, la biológica.

Pero para mi ni el señor Hawthorne, ni Gale, ni leila, son parte de mi familia. Pero esto ha cambiado todo.

Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó, yo tampoco. Pero no dejo de sentir coraje contra todos.

-Gale dijo que te conocía –me dice mi madre cuando entramos a casa-. Esto no tiene por qué ser tan malo.

Frunzo los labios. No quiero hablar, porque si lo hado diré algo estúpido.

-Quizá no lo veas como tu hermano aun, pero puede ser tu amigo. ¿Es el quarterback del equipo, no? Creo que recuerdo haberlo visto el día de la final.

-Si, ya nos conocíamos –le digo secamente.

Ella me mira, está preocupada, y no tengo por qué ser grosero con ella. Pero no es solo contra ella.

¿Se imaginan en mi situación? Apesta.

-Finnick, siempre me preocupó que después de mi tu… estarías solo. Sin otra familia. Mira ahora, hijo, se que es difícil de aceptar y asimilar, pero intenta mirarlo asi: Ahora tienes familia, quizá por ahora no los veas asi, pero serán tus familiares. Y Gale… ese muchacho es una bendición, me alegra que tengas a alguien como el… como tu hermano.

Creo que de todo lo que pudo haber dicho, eso fue lo peor.

Y estallé.

-El punto, mamá, es que no quiero a Gale como mi hermano.

-Lo se, te entiendo, pero esto será poco a poco y…

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que era gay? –le pregunto. Sus ojos se abren, sorprendidos, pero no dice nada-. Te lo dije porque estaba saliendo con alguien, o eso intentábamos. Bueno ese alguien era Gale.

Si sus ojos estaban abiertos, ahora es como si intentaran salirse de sus cavidades.

No se si ella es la que está temblando, o soy yo, pero se mueve esporádicamente.

-Hace unos días consideraba a Gale como pareja, ahora lo tengo que hacer como hermano. Es una mierda.

Y me marcho de la habitación.

El resto del día lo paso encerrado, aunque solo fueron un par de horas de luz, puesto que está lloviendo y el sol desaparece mucho antes que normalmente.

Mi ventana está hacia el patio trasero, así que la lluvia se escucha claramente. Y la serie que estoy viendo en Netflix es solo como un ruido de fondo, porque no le presto atención. No estoy prestando atención a nada en este momento.

Creo que lo único que me hace regresar a este mundo fueron los golpeas en la ventana.

No me detengo a ver quien es, simplemente abro la ventana.

Gale entra, está empapado, algo que pudo haberme molestado un poco, por la alfombra. Pero no me importa ahora.

-Toma –le entrego una toalla limpia al tiempo que se quita la playera para exprimirla afuera de la ventana, y hace lo mismo con sus pantalones.

-¿Quieres que te preste ropa?

-Si, por favor –dice, sin mirarme a los ojos, mientras se seca con la toalla.

Busco un pants y una sudadera para entregárselas.

Y me recuesto en la cama mientras él se cambia.

Después de abrir una botella de agua que yo tenia sobre una mesita, va y se sienta en el borde de la cama, a la altura de mi cadera.

Sonrío sin ánimos y bajo el volumen de la tele.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto.

-Nada, me quedé preocupado.

-¿No deberías estar con tu papá?

-Le está haciendo estudios, no estará en la habitación toda la noche. Y Leila está con su madre, se irán mañana en la tarde.

-Quizá pueda ir a verla antes de que se vaya –sugiero.

-Eso estaría bien –dice, sonriendo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, Gale mirándome, y yo mirando a las personas de Grey's Anathomy en la televisión.

-Quizá por eso nos sentíamos así –masculla.

-¿Que? –inquiero, sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-Yo… sentía una conexión contigo. Quizá ambos sabíamos que eramos hermanos.

-Gale –lo silencio-. No lo digas. Por favor.

-Lo siento –dice-. Intento… intento entender lo que pasó. Por… por qué nos sentíamos así…

-No quiero que lo hagas. No intentes entenderlo. Simplemente pasó, y tendremos que acostumbrarnos.

-Te quiero –suelta de pronto.

-No lo hagas, por favor –ruego, e intento que mi voz suene normal.

Se queda mirándome un momento, y después se acuesta en la cama.

No sujeta mi mano, como lo hacia, sino que se recuesta sobre su hombro izquierdo y pasa su brazo sobre mi cuerpo, abrazándome.

Dos segundos después coloco mis manos sobre su pecho y me aparto de él, sentándome en la cama.

-Deberías irte –le digo.

Durante unos segundos se queda mirándome.

-Te llevo la ropa mañana, la pondré a secar. ¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿Traes tu coche?

Esboza una sonrisa amarga.

-Traigo el coche. Mañana… paso por ti para ir a ver a Leila.

Asiento.

Me recuesto en la cama y de reojo veo como sale por la ventana.

Antes de cerrar los ojos se logran escapar unas lagrimas.

Pasamos gran parte del día siguiente con Leila. Después tenemos que llevarla a la central con su mamá, pues se tienen que regresar a su casa. Es increíble como te puedes encariñar de una niña en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa Gale toma la autopista en dirección contraria y me pregunta:

-¿Quieres Boneless?.

-Quiero una cerveza, me urge –le digo.

-Bien, llegaremos a TopWings.

Estoy un poco cansado, porque no he dormido lo suficiente, pero al llegar a Top se me pasa, porque esta sucursal tiene un tipo de aura que hace que te olvides de todo.

Es un restaurante juvenil, con buena música, buen ambiente y buena comida.

Por casualidad nos encontramos a Cato, Clove y Marvel, y en cuanto nos vemos decidimos sentarnos juntos.

Pedimos una orden de 200 boneless, porque al menos hablando por mi, Gale y Cato, somos chicos deportistas que pueden devorar una vaca completa cuando tienen hambre. Pedimos también una cubeta de cerveza para empezar y una ronda de shots de tequila.

Había olvidado lo que se sentía ser joven.

Le he llamado a Rickman, así que no ha de tardar en llegar. Y le dije a Gale que le hablara a Katniss, pero dijo que no era el tipo de persona que le gustara esto.

Por unos instantes creí que sería incomodo, porque es la primera vez que Gale está con mis amigos, y no se como es Gale cuando hay mas gente. Pero la verdad es que lo han adoptado muy bien.

"¿Quieres que te dejemos solo?" me había preguntado Clove por lo bajo cuando vio a Gale. Tardé unos segundos en entender, y le dije que no había problema, que se sentaran con nosotros.

Y ahora estábamos platicando a gritos, Clove le llamo a Glimmer, y están bailando como locas sentadas en sus sillas. Cato y Gale están discutiendo sobre un equipo de Baseball, Marvel intenta convencer a Rick de hacer una fiesta en su casa el fin de semana y el resto de personas a nuestro alrededor convierten este restaurant en un centro totalmente fiestero.

Cuando veo a mis amigas bebiendo cerveza y hablando estupideces de chicas, a mis amigos platicando fuertemente y riéndose aun mas fuerte… siento que simplemente soy un chico. Me siento bien. Siento que todo lo que ha pasado no importa, porque las personas que quieres siempre estarán ahí, y ellas de verdad no cambian. Y no deberías cambiarlas por nada.

Veo a Gale fijamente, sin evitar la sonrisa en mis labios, sigue discutiendo alegremente con Cato, y por alguna razón, verlo a el tan relajado y disfrutando, me hace sentirme feliz a mi también.

 **Gale POV**.

 _Hola Rob._

 _Sentía la necesidad urgente de hablar contigo. No se si es por lo extraño que está yendo todo, o por que he bebido como 10 cervezas._

 _Finnick está en el coche, dijo que me esperaba ahí, porque no quería hablar contigo aun, porque si hablaba contigo se iba a poner a pensar cosas, y no quería pensar cosas por ahora._

 _Hoy fue extraño, ya se llevaron a Leila, mi papá estaba en estudios, pero está muy estable, así que invité a Finnick a comer, y pues estaban ahí sus amigos, y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sentí que podía tener amigos nuevamente._

 _Me siento raro, sabes. Quiero mucho a Finnick, mucho. Me gusta estar con él, siento ese click que haces con las personas pocas veces en la vida. Y creo que ya entiendo el motivo: Es mi hermano. Desde que empecé a tratarlo supe que era diferente, te seré sincero: durante un tiempo creí que él era el indicado. Pero ahora que se que somos hermanos, creo que este cariño que le tengo me dice que debo quedarme cerca de él, e integrarlo a la familia. Según lo que me ha platicado, solo han sido él y su madre siempre. Le gustará saber que tenemos primos, y que las fiestas familiares son divertidas. ¿Las recuerdas?_

 _Aun no podemos decirle a nadie, Albert quiere que papá se recupere antes de que le contemos todo._

 _Papá está bien por ahora, pero está en el hospital. Estamos pagando una habitación privada, porque el hospital veía innecesario que él estuviera ahí, porque aunque su estado es critico, no es necesario que esté internado. Pero queremos que esté ahí, mientras encontramos un hígado. Ojalá Finnick si sea compatible. A Leila ni siquiera le hicieron estudios, está demasiado pequeña para eso._

 _Tengo muchas ganas de salir de aquí. Creo que puedo desaparecer por un fin de semana. Creo que lo necesito._

 _¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste a acampar? Necesito algo como eso._

 _Lo necesitamos._

 **Finnick POV.**

Gale estaciona el coche frente a mi casa, y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que estábamos aquí.

-¿Está tu mamá? –me pregunta.

-No –respondo confundido-. Está en el trabajo.

-Bien, toma todo lo que necesites para un fin de semana y tu pasaporte. Y déjale una nota a tu mamá para que no se preocupe. Y si es posible deja tu celular aquí.

-¿Qué? –inquiero, sin comprender-. ¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, nos iremos por el fin de semana.

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?

-No lo se –responde-. A algún lugar, no se si saldremos del país, trae tu pasaporte por cualquier cosa.

-A ver, a ver –intento aclarar mi mente-. ¿Salir del país?

-Solo has lo que te digo –ordena.

Cuando lo veo a los ojos solo sonrío. Esto es estúpido, y sin sentido.

No se que haremos, o que tenga planeado. Pero no pongo objeción y bajo casi corriendo.

Cuando llego a mi habitación busco mi maleta y comienzo a meter todo lo que se me ocurre. No se a donde vamos, así que no se que tipo de equipaje debo cargar, pero no importa, cualquier cosa sirve.

Sin dudarlo dejo mi teléfono en la barra de la cocina, junto con una nota para mi madre donde le aviso que saldré con Gale el fin de semana, y que si necesita algo nos llame a su teléfono.

Gale está esperándome, y al parecer ya venia listo porque no vamos a su casa, sino que llegamos al aeropuerto.

No pregunto nada, sino que nuestra platica es completamente normal, como si no estuviéramos a punto de abordar un avión sin habernos preparado antes.

-Iré a comprar los boletos, quédate aquí –me dice.

-Te acompaño.

-No, necesito concentrarme.

No lo entiendo, pero entrecierro los ojos y lo dejo marcharse.

Unos minutos después regresa con un par de boletos en las manos.

Me los entrega con una sonrisa en su boca.

-¿Es un juego? –le pregunto, sorprendido.

-No. Nunca he ido ahí, y fue el vuelo mas próximo que encontré, fuera del país.

-¿Amsterdam? Yo… yo no traje tanto dinero.

-Ay, por favor –exclama-. No te estoy pidiendo nada. Por el dinero no te preocupes, eso está cubierto.

-¿Estás loco? El puro vuelo está en 2,000 dolares. Sin contar el de regreso. No puedo pagar eso.

-Mira, escucha –masculla, acercándose a mi-. Mi abuelo dejó mucho dinero, mucho. Nunca he gastado nada de ahí, así que despreocúpate.

-No puedo. No podemos hacer eso. Tu papá está enfermo y seguro lo necesitará.

-Mi papá tiene seguro. Ademas es mucho dinero, de verdad. Y no solo eso. No estamos hablando únicamente de mi abuelo, sino del tuyo. Yo tuve que aguantar media vida con él, y así que merezco gastarme su dinero. Y tu no tuviste que aguantarlo, así que solo debes callarte y hacer lo que yo digo.

No se como responder así, pero después de un minuto mirando sus ojos, no hago mas que sonreír.

Pasamos una larga hora en la sala de espera, y nos llaman para abordar.

Ibamos caminando hacia el pasillo de abordaje cuando Gale me sujeta del antebrazo y se pone frente a mi.

-Escuchame, antes de subir al avión quiero decirte algo: Deja todo atrás, olvídate de todo, date a ti mismo este fin de semana, permitete disfrutar la aventura que haremos. Es nuestra primera. Será… un tipo de terapia para todo lo que estamos pasando. Asi que prométeme que no te preocuparas, no pensaras en nada mas que en divertirnos, y en cuestión de dinero… traigo suficiente en esta tarjeta como para darle la vuelta al mundo. Dos veces –sonrie-. Asi que cállate, y disfruta. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos me dicen que todo está bien. También me dicen que si no acepto, me golpeará. Así que sonrío. Elevo mi puño y lo dejo en el aire para chocarlo con el suyo.

-Entendido.

* * *

 **Clay POV.**

Es domingo, y son las 11am, así que cuando me llaman del hospital para avisarme que los estudios de Finnick están listos, no tengo objeción en ir a recogerlos. Ademas que Albert espera con impaciencia.

Según el mensaje de mi hijo, que envió del teléfono de Gale, se regresan hoy por la noche, así que no llegarán hasta mañana.

Acabo de ir al super, así que ya ando arreglada. Únicamente tomo mi bolso y subo al coche.

El camino al hospital es completamente silencioso y pacifico. Es domingo a medio día, así que las calles están casi abandonadas.

Cuando llego al hospital espero por alrededor de media hora para que el doctor me atienda.

No me pasan al consultorio, sino que el doctor Camp se reúne conmigo en el pasillo, con un sobre en la mano.

-Señora Odair, buenas tardes –me saluda.

-Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Cómo está?

-Yo muy bien. Solo que… -agita el sobre en su mano-. Les dije que el estudio debería hacérselo un familiar directo del paciente. Si era un externo debíamos realizar otro tipo de prueba.

Lo miro a los ojos sin comprender que dice.

-Se lo hizo mi hijo, no entiendo a lo que se refiere.

Abre el sobre y desdobla el papel.

-Finnick Odair… -masculla mientras lee-. Él… él no tiene parentesco con el señor Hawthorne.

Me quedo estupefacta.

-Pero… pero es su hijo –le digo, confundida.

-No… señora –el doctor parece confundido también-. No llevan los apellidos, ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Es una larga historia, pero…

-No –me interrumpe-. No son compatibles. Su hijo y el señor Hawthorne no son compatibles porque ni siquiera son familiares. No se si… lamento si no lo sabía. Pero Finnick no es hijo ni familiar directo del señor Hawthorne.

Mis labios están completamente separados. El aire que respiro es tan frio y denzo que congela mi cuerpo.

Durante unos minutos no soy capaz de decir nada, hasta que el docto habla nuevamente:

-Lo siento mucho. Puedo hacer pruebas de paternidad si es necesario, pero yo no lo considero asi. Los estudios realizados dan resultados casi 100 por ciento seguros.

-Puede… ¿Puede realizar los estudios de paternidad con la prueba de sangre que ya dio Finnick? ¿O necesita una nueva?

-Necesito otra –dice-. Pero le digo que no es necesario. Estoy 100% seguro que no son familiares, ni siquiera lejanos. La marca genética no es ni un poco parecida. Lo lamento –coloca su mano sobre mi hombro, como dándome su apoyo-. Quiza… quizá yo pueda hablar con Finnick si usted no…

-No –lo interrumpo-. Le pediré por favor que no lo mencione. Por favor. No se lo diga a nadie.

Sus ojos me evalúan un momento.

-Señora Odair, es necesario que su hijo lo sepa.

-No. Doctor, no tiene el derecho de decir nada. Asi que no lo mencionará –mi voz es completamente rigida, asi que la postura del doctor cambia.

-Bien –dice-. Entonces lo ultimo que me queda para decirle es que necesitamos un donador urgente. El señor Hawthorne está en el numero uno de la lista de espera.

-Gracias –le digo, secamente. Esperando que se vaya.

Cuando se marcha sujeto el sobre en mis manos y leo el documento un par de veces.

No se mucho sobre esto, pero queda claro.

Finnick no es un Hawthorne. No se como eso puede ser posible.

Pero eso no es todo.

Salgo corriendo detrás del doctor y lo detengo.

-¡Doctor! –le digo agitada-. Tengo una pregunta.

-¿Si? ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

-Usted dijo que Finnick no era hijo del señor Hawthorne, y dijo que no compartían nada genéticamente. Pero Gale y… Gale y Finnick son hermanos. ¿No?

El doctor Camp se acerca a mi y lentamente me lo dice:

-No. Finnick no es un Hawthorne, tampoco es hermano de Gale. Cuando descubri que no era familiar, creí que estaba equivocado, asi que comparé los resultados con las pruebas de Gale Hawthorne –guarda silencio-. Señora Odair, su hijo no pertenece a esta familia, en lo absoluto. Y es algo que debería decirles –dice antes de marcharse.

¿Rebecca que hiciste? –es lo primero que puedo pensar-. ¿Quién es Finnick?

Antes de que me ponga a evaluar todas las palabras aclaro algo en mi mente:

Finnick dijo que se sentía atraído por Gale. La única forma de mantenerlos alejados es no diciendo nada. Es hacer que sigan creyendo que son familia.

Lo siento mucho, hijo. Pero no quiero esta vida para ti.

Soy tu madre, y se lo que te conviene. Y Rebecca te entregó a mi para que yo me hiciera cargo, y estoy segura de que esto es algo que ella aprobaría.

Las relaciones entre el mismo genero no son normales, y si ocultar la verdad es la única forma de salvarte, eso haré.

* * *

*Hanna C., tu sufrimiento me hizo sufrir mucho (jaja), así que decidí acortarte la "agonía".

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero sus comentarios3

Y esperen pronta actualización.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicos, primero quiero agradecer por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior, y espero que la historia vaya siendo de su agrado.

Por alguna razón este capitulo ha sido mi favorito, no se cuantas veces lo he leído, y eso que yo lo escribí jaja, espero que también les llegue como a mi

* * *

 **Finnick POV.**

 _Hola Rob. Las cosas están bien, de hecho por eso he venido contigo hoy. La última vez que estuve aquí todo iba mal, ¿Lo recuerdas? Me alegra decirte que las cosas han cambiado._

 _Mi vida ha dado un gran giro, y creo que merecías saber que estoy bien, ya que la última vez me ayudaste mucho, creo. Y pues, bueno… soy un idiota para estas cosas, supongo que ya lo debes saber, pero intentaré escribirlo correctamente y que lo entiendas._

 _Supongo que tengo que contarte cómo fue que todo empezó a mejorar: Gale me llevó a Ámsterdam, yo no tenía dinero, pero dijo que era de nuestro abuelo. "Nuestro abuelo" ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya casi ni se siente extraño mencionar cosas así. ¿Qué te puedo decir? Ámsterdam es precioso. Ninguno de los dos iba con ánimos de noches interminables en fiestas, así que fue un viaje bastante cultural. Estoy seguro que volveré pronto ahí._

 _Cuando regresamos por supuesto que mi madre estaba vuelta una fiera, pero en medio día conmigo se le quitó._

 _Todos decidimos que lo mejor para el señor Hawthorne, quiero decir, mi padre, es que no le digamos nada todavía. Está muy delicado. ¡Recibió un trasplante! Supongo que ya te lo había dicho Gale, es algo que me alegra. No me acostumbro a verlo como papá, ni tampoco siento ningún lazo con él aun, pero es una persona, y es el padre de Gale, me alegra que se esté recuperando._

 _Hemos regresado a la escuela, y mierda amigo, es muy difícil._

 _Estoy acostumbrado a la presencia de Gale, y el a la mía, así que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto en clases como después de la escuela. Y eso ha llevado a la gente a pensar cosas que no son. Algo que nos tiene sin cuidado, pero sabes…. ¿Te imaginas el escandalo cuando sepan que somos hermanos? No quiero ni imaginarlo._

 _Una de las actividades favoritas entre Gale y yo es jugar Futbol, estamos de vacaciones con respecto a los partidos de futbol, así que los entrenamientos son dos veces por semana, y el resto de los días simplemente nos juntamos él y yo para entrenar por nuestra parte. Aún faltan varios meses para los nacionales, así que nos mantendremos de esta forma por mientras._

 _Es mediado de octubre, el clima se está poniendo fresco poco a poco, justo como ahora, que si no fuera por la chaqueta que traía en el coche seguramente me estaría congelando. Supongo que tengo que elegir otra hora diferente para venir a hablar contigo, a las 2 de la madrugada está muy frio aquí._

 _Gale me dijo que te gustaba Halloween, deberías ver cómo está la ciudad. Está más adornada que en todos los años pasados.. Gale y yo decidimos ir vestidos de Zeus y Poseidón, un pequeña broma… ya sabes, por eso de que somos hermanos. Además está tan orgulloso de su cuerpo que vestirse de esa forma solo le aumentará el ego; y necesita un compañero de disfraz, así que ahí voy yo._

 _Creo que vamos a llevarlo bien, todo esto. Y espero poder venir pronto nuevamente, con mejores noticas, cuídate. ¿Puedes cuidarte? Como sea…_

Sujeto el papel en mis manos y doy una ojeada a las letras negras. Gale tiene una forma bastante creativa para "mandarle" la carta a Rob. Así que tuve que pensar en algo creativo también.

El tipo de papel en que eh escrito se llama "cerado". Está recubierto de una especie de cera que no absorbe la tinta del plumín. Así que sujeto la botella de agua, sostengo el papel sobre la tumba de Rob y rocío el líquido sobre lo que he escrito.

El agua se va llevando las letras poco a poco, hasta dejar el papel en blanco nuevamente. Y el agua con residuos de tinta cae a los pies de la tumba. Y así es como Rob se lleva mi carta.

Es un poco gracioso, pues Gale utiliza fuego, y yo agua. Algo completamente diferente. Y es justo lo que estaba buscando.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que hago después de almorzar es dirigirme a una librería que Gale me recomendó. Es domingo, así que la ciudad está bastante tranquila.

La materia que compartimos este semestre es Literatura general, y nos han pedido un libro para leer. Es algo fácil, de hecho, porque me gusta leer.

La librería a la que llego es bastante grande, de verdad. Tiene incluso una cafetería adentro y al final logro ver una especie de sala de lectura.

Hay pasillos y pasillos de libros, tantos que seguramente encontraré uno bueno rápidamente.

Me equivoque.

Hay tantos libros que no se cual elegir, y lo que se supone es una tarea fácil, me resulta bastante difícil. Me siento como si fuera una chica intentando elegir unos vestidos.

Durante un momento estuve a punto de llamar a Gale para pedirle consejos sobre algún libro, pero se me hacía estúpido, así que decidí que elegiría al azar.

Algo que tampoco pude hacer.

-Esté libro es muy bueno –dice alguien a mi lado.

Cuando me giro para mirarlo me doy cuenta que es un chico, un poco más bajo que yo, con una cabellera rubia bastante sobresaliente y unos ojos azul profundo.

No respondo, y no es porque no quiera hacerlo, sino porque no sé qué responder.

-Lo siento –dice-. Llevas mirando esta repisa por minutos, creí que necesitabas una opinión.

-Oh, pues, gracias –le digo, esbozando una sonrisa-. ¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro –me dice.

Me entrega el libro que me ha indicado y da un paso hacia atrás, como si lo necesitara para mirarme mejor, puesto que de reojo lo veo mirándome de pies a cabeza.

-Creo que estas en la misma universidad que yo –dice.

-¿Si? –le pregunto, sin despegar los ojos de la parte posterior del libro.

-Así es. Creo que te he visto en el equipo de futbol.

-¿Juegas?

-No, en realidad –ríe entre dientes.

-¿Qué? –le pregunto, llevando mis ojos hasta él.

-Nada –se enoje de hombros-. Me gustó mucho ese libro, así que te lo recomiendo.

Y se da media vuelta para marcharse.

-Oye –lo llamo-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Peeta –responde-. Mellark.

Lo miro fijamente durante un segundo, intentando recordar si lo he visto antes. Pero no logro reconocerlo.

Debe tener algunos 20 años, porque aún tiene rasgos infantiles. Como su expresión de inocencia y el cabello despeinado. Aunque su cuerpo es robusto, más bien musculoso, tanto su pecho como sus brazos resaltan, y su quijada es muy marcada. No lo he visto antes, porque unos ojos así no los olvidaría jamás.

-Gracias, Peeta –exclamo, agitando el libro en mi mano-. Y… tienes bonitos ojos.

Se sorprende, frunce el ceño y medio esboza una sonrisa.

-Pues… ¿De nada? –eleva su mano y se despide.

Eso sonó algo idiota, pero supongo que aprendí a no guardarme lo que pienso.

Sin dudarlo me llevo el libro que tengo en la mano.

Y estoy tan curioso que cuando llego a casa lo primero que hago es leer el primer capítulo, y al parecer, promete ser bueno.

Cuando el reloj marca las cinco de la tarde recibo un mensaje de Gale, diciéndome que pasará por mí.

Exactamente a las 5:30pm Gale suena el claxon afuera de mi casa, y como estoy solo, únicamente le mando mensaje a mi mamá y salgo.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto una vez dentro.

-Leila cumple años –responde-. Quiero ir a buscar un pastel, y quería que me ayudaras a elegir.

-Por supuesto –respondo animado-. No sabía que cumplía años pronto.

-Sí, la próxima semana, tres días antes de Halloween.

-Pues podemos comprarle un pastel de vampiro o diablo –bromeo.

-Por eso vine por ti, porque exactamente un pastel de diablo fue lo que se me ocurrió. Necesitaba otra opción.

Rio junto con Gale.

-Va, pues, vayamos a una pastelería mejor, para que nos den opciones. No sé si me viste cara de pastelero o qué.

Gira sus ojos y se pone en marcha.

Decido conectar mi teléfono al estéreo del coche y pongo mi música todo el camino.

-Mira, aquí me recomendaron mucho unas amigas –le digo después de que intercambié mensajes con Glimmer-. Lo pongo en el GPS, si quieres.

-Si, por favor.

Seguimos la trayectoria del GPS hasta que llegamos a una pastelería, que parece bastante elegante como para pasteles infantiles.

De todas formas entramos.

El interior tiene vistas de mármol y tienen en exhibición varios pasteles muy creativos y como dije antes: elegantes. Y no solo eso, sino que a nuestra derecha una pared de cristal nos divide de un restaurante-postraría, que pertenece al mismo establecimiento.

-Hola, buenas tardes –saluda Gale a la chica detrás del mostrador-. Sabes, queríamos mandar a hacer un pastel, pero no tenemos ideas.

-¿Para qué ocasión lo necesitan? –nos pregunta la chica con una voz dulce y amable.

-Es cumpleaños de una niña, cumple cinco –explica Gale.

-¿Y no tienen alguna idea? ¿O algo que deseen?

-La verdad no –responde Gale-. Quiero algo bonito, le harán una fiesta muy privada y me gustaría que sea algo… pues femenino, pero no tan infantil ¿Sabes? No lo sé.

Lo miro fijamente, intentando entender lo que ha dicho.

La chica tampoco ha entendido así que le dice:

-Voy a llamar al chef, él es quien decora los pasteles, les ayudará a encontrar lo que buscan.

-Gracias –decimos ambos al unísono.

La chica se va y sigo mirando a Gale.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta, sonriendo.

-¿Algo femenino, pero no infantil? ¿Cumple 5 o 25?

Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Cuando conozcas a la familia de Georgina sabrás de lo que hablo.

-¿Es la mamá de Leila?

-Exactamente –me dice.

En ese momento se abre la puerta frente a nosotros y regresa la chica, con un joven tras de ella.

Lo primero que pienso es que es muy pequeño para ser el "chef". Y lo segundo, es que lo conozco.

-¿Peeta? –le pregunto. Es el mismo chico de ojos azules que vi hace unas horas en la librería.

-Hey, hola –me saluda, estrechando mi mano y dedicándome una sonrisa.

Instantáneamente la habitación se llena del olor a mantequilla y pan recién horneado.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? –nos pregunta.

-Si –respondo-. Queremos un pastel para una nena de cinco años, pero no tenemos ni idea de que darle. Además no queremos algo muy infantil… no sé si entiendas.

Sonríe. Tiene una bonita sonrisa, y digo bonita porque es muy tierna.

-Miren, tengo un libro de diseños, en un momento se los traigo –nos dice antes de retirarse.

-Es un poco chico para ser el chef ¿No? –pregunta Gale por lo bajo.

Me encojo de hombros.

-No es tan chico –nos responde la mujer tras del mostrador-. La pastelería es de su familia, y de hecho, él tiene licenciatura en gastronomía.

-Ah… pues… ¿Perdón? Yo no lo sabía.

-Es que se ve muy joven –concuerda la chica.

Los tres segundos siguientes son muy incomodos. Por suerte Peeta regresa.

-Miren, esto tiene algo de lo que están buscando –me entrega una especie de álbum, y se lo paso a Gale al instante para que comience a verlos.

Los primeros diseños están preciosos, pero son como para alguien adulto, no para una niña.

-¿Es para su hermana? –nos pregunta Peeta, rompiendo el silencio.

Estoy a punto de hablar, cuando Gale sin despegar los ojos del álbum dice:

-Es nuestra hija.

Me quedo sin palabras, y de reojo veo la expresión de Peeta.

-Es nuestra hermana –aclaro-. Está jugando.

Gale ríe entre dientes, y mantiene la sonrisa mientras sus ojos siguen evaluando cada imagen.

-Este –dice-. Quiero este, sin duda.

Ni siquiera parece un pastel.

Es un sombrero color rosa, volteado de cabeza, y de su interior salen flores de colores, se desbordan, y caen en la base color celeste. Es hermoso, la verdad, pero no tengo idea de cómo harán para que eso se haga pastel.

-¿Son tus diseños? –pregunto sorprendido cuando me percato de la firma al pie de la hoja.

-Si –responde Peeta, sonriendo-. Son dibujos, los hago de vez en cuando.

-¿Y cuánto te debo dejar de anticipo para el pastel? –interrumpe Gale.

-Puedes dejar la mitad, o pagarlo por completo. Y ya solo vienes a recogerlo. ¿Para qué día lo necesitas?

-Para el 27 de octubre, por la mañana. Por favor.

-Muy bien… -Peeta saca su teléfono celular y después de unos segundos continua-. El 27 es jueves… lo tendría como a las 10am. ¿Está bien?

-Perfecto –responde Gale-. Entonces… lo dejaré pagado, y ese día pasamos.

-Excelente. Pues… tengo que regresar a trabajar, pagan aquí con Primrose, y si tienen alguna duda nos llaman.

-Gracias –le digo-. Nos vemos luego.

-Nos vemos, que tengan bonita tarde.

Y se marcha por la puerta de donde salió.

Gale hace transacciones con la chica del mostrador y después salimos.

-¿Qué fue eso? –le pregunto una vez en el coche.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Lo de nuestra hija? –Suelta una risa de diversión-. Fue una broma, hombre. Que sensible andas.

Sonrío.

-Fue gracioso –admito-. Pero no se hace.

-Ya, ya –exclama mientras pone el coche en marcha-. Además le gustaste. Quería ver su reacción.

-¿Qué dices? –inquiero confundido.

-No te quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Gale, que los hombres te miren no quiere decir que seas gay.

-Mi gayradar me lo dice –bromea.

-Esa cosa ni siquiera existe.

-No se equivocó contigo.

-Gale –lo reprimo.

-Te digo que andas muy sensible, hombre. Pues mira, el hermano de Peeta estaba conmigo en el equipo de futbol… en el equipo de relaciones internacionales. Fui a su casa un par de veces. Y lo vi con su novio en aquel tiempo.

-¿El hermano de Peeta tenía novio?

-Peeta. Vi a Peeta con su novio –aclara-. Debe ser uno o dos años menor que tú, acaba de entrar a la facultad.

-¿A relaciones?

-Creo que a Administración, así que si lo convences de estar en tu equipo, entrenará con ustedes. Seremos rivales.

-No sé si seguiré en el equipo después de las nacionales.

Estamos en un semáforo, así que fija sus ojos en mí.

-No lo sé aun –le digo.

-Como sea, yo tampoco sé que pasará. Quizá ganemos los nacionales y formemos nuestro propio equipo. No se me antoja regresar con los de mi carrera, me sentiría como regresar a kínder.

Sonrío.

-No creo que a Peeta le interese el futbol –divago.

-Está lindo el muchacho, pero no es de tu tipo.

-¿Tu sabes quienes son mi tipo y quién no?

-Si –responde sonriendo-. ¿Quieres pasar por algo para comer?

Me rio entre dientes.

-Si –contesto-. Me dieron ganas de una malteada –conforme con él cambio drástico de tema.

-¿Dairy Queens?

-Dairy Queens –acepto.

 **Gale POV.**

Papá está en cama, se siente bien, pero aun no puede andar de pie mucho tiempo, así que pasamos la mañana con él. Solo Leila y yo. Llevé unos almuerzos de Aplebee´s, y unos hotcakes para Leila. Y mi papá le dio una muñeca de regalo, un vestido para su fiesta de la tarde y unos zapatitos a juego.

Mi casa es demasiado pequeña para la familia de Georgina, además que también va mi tío Albert con mis tres primos, y los cuatro hijos de mis primos. Por más que quisiéramos que papá estuviera presente, sería imposible. Así que Georgina rentó el salón de fiestas del hotel Hampton.

Le he dicho a Finnick que paso por él a las 3pm, así que faltando media hora me voy de casa.

Georgina vino por Leila a medio día, para arreglarla e irse al salón a verificar que todo estuviera bien.

Finnick va de invitado, aun no les hemos explicado la situación. A nadie. Queremos esperar para decírselo primero a Papá. Ni siquiera Georgina supo lo que pasaba.

-¿Seguro que vamos a la fiesta de Leila? –me pregunta Finnick cuando se sube al coche.

-Cuando lleguemos lo entenderás.

-Me siento estúpido yendo a la fiesta de un bebé y vistiendo corbata.

Trae puesto un pantalón de vestir color beige, unos zapatos cafés, una camisa azul y una corbata celeste.

-Te sentirás estúpido si llegas sin corbata –aseguro.

Yo opté por un atuendo clásico. Pantalón negro, camisa gris y corbata negra.

Conduzco hasta el hotel y dejo el coche en el estacionamiento.

-¿Y el pastel? –inquiere Finnick mientras baja del auto.

-Fui por el en la mañana- respondo-. Se lo dejé a Georgina.

Caminamos hasta el interior del hotel, en donde nos recibe la recepcionista. Le decimos que venimos a la fiesta y nos conduce hasta el salón.

Dejando a un lado los lazos rosas en las sillas, los adornos con flores coloridas y la mesa de regalos, con el pastel en el centro, esto no parece una fiesta infantil.

Aun no llegan todos los invitados, así que saludar a la familia de Georgina no nos lleva más de diez minutos. Presento a Finnick como un amigo, es algo que acordamos antes de bajar del auto.

-¿Por qué todos se visten así? –me pregunta Finnick en cuanto nos sentamos.

-Así es la familia de ella, quizá por eso no funcionó la relación con papá.

Para Finnick debe ser nuevo, así como lo fue para mí, ver una fiesta de un bebé en donde los hombres van de traje y las mujeres de vestido.

Es difícil acostumbrarte a este tipo de ambiente, yo tardé un año en acostumbrarme, y cuando lo estaba haciendo bien, Georgina y papá se separaron.

No hay nada rescatable de la fiesta. No hay payasos, ni globos, ni shows infantiles. Ni juegos. Muy apenas hay niños pequeños, pero están en las mesas, o algunos corren por ahí, junto con Leila.

La "fiesta" se termina a las ocho de la noche, así que en lugar de ir a casa invito a Finnick por unos tragos.

-Lo necesitaba –me dice en cuanto llegamos al bar y nos sentamos junto a la barra.

-Tardas en acostumbrarte –le digo-. Deberías estar una navidad con ellos, Dios, es estresante. Siempre necesito alcohol después de sus "fiestas".

Se ríe.

-Te entiendo –dice.

El bartender se acerca a nosotros y nos pregunta:

-¿Qué les sirvo?

-Para mí una cerveza, de la que sea.

-Para mí igual, pero antes danos un par de shots.

-¿Vodka?

-Tequila –le digo.

Cuando se marcha Finnick me da un codazo.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Tequila y cerveza?

Me encojo de hombros.

-Mañana no hay clases.

-¿Qué harás el fin? –me pregunta de repente.

-Nada. Creo. ¿Por qué?

-Quería ir a Texas. Bueno, quiero ir a Texas. ¿Vamos?

-¿A Texas? ¿Qué irás a hacer a Texas?

-No lo sé –se encoge de hombros-. Solo quiero ir.

El bartender nos entrega los shots y las cervezas.

Tomo el vasito shot y lo elevo en el aire.

-Entonces vamos a Texas.

Los labios de Finnick se curvan en una sonrisa.

Tengo tantas cosas que decir, y pensar, pero estoy reprimiéndolas. Finnick es mi hermano, y no debo tener esto en mi mente.

 **Finnick POV.**

Regresamos de Texas el lunes por la mañana, pero como no hay clases nos vamos directamente a casa para dormir.

Es 31 de octubre, así que todo está decorado de Halloween.

La universidad ofrecerá un baile de disfraces por la noche, se termina a las 10pm, así que la mayoría planeamos pasarnos a un antro después de la fiesta. Porque Halloween es el mejor día para salir con tus amigos y embriagarte.

Este día para los niños significa salir desde temprano a buscar dulces, hasta que obscurezca.

Para nosotros significa empezar el pre-copeo a medio día, reunirnos en una casa y comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta. Invité a Gale a pasársela con nosotros, y aceptó.

Así que ahora estamos todos en el sótano de Marvel. Cato y él se han llevado muy bien con Gale, y están jugando una partida de pokar en la mesa, mientras yo le ayudo a Rickman a maquillarse, porque las chicas están demasiado ocupadas para ayudarnos.

Gracias a dios somos hombres, el disfraz que usaremos solo necesita ponerse y ya, y ese lo llevaremos a la fiesta de la universidad y al antro.

Para las chicas es diferente: Han decidido ir a juego, así que para la fiesta de la universidad irán vestidas "decentemente" de las chicas superpoderesosas. Glimmer es Burbuja, Clove es Bellota y Jaqueline, una amiga de Glimmer, es Bombón. Supongo que lo han decidido así por el color de sus cabellos. Pero para el antro llevarán un disfraz totalmente diferente: Clove va de enfermera, Glimmer agente SWAT, y Jaqueline de Ariel, la sirenita. No entiendo el don que tienen para que un disfraz se vea tan… provocativo.

Nosotros somos más prácticos, Marvel se vestirá del clásico vampiro, Rickman va de Peter Pan, que por cierto lo hace verse muy tierno y si no liga a una chica guapa con ese atuendo, no sé con qué lo hará. Cato únicamente se pondrá unos pupilentes blancos y ropa llena de pintura roja, como un zombi. "Soy hombre, no necesito disfraz" había dicho.

Gale y yo cumplimos nuestra promesa de ir a juego. Él es Zeus y yo Poseidón.

Por supuesto él se ve deslumbrante. Lleva únicamente una especie de falda color blanca que se amarra a su cintura con un cinturón dorado, y no llega más que a la mitad del muslo. Y de accesorio lleva una espada con forma de rayo. Y pues se puso unos converse blancos, porque es Gale y solo él se puede ver bien con ese atuendo y converse blancos. Además se ha dejado la barba un poco larga, y con su torso desnudo y esos músculos obviamente parece un Dios griego.

Mi disfraz es un poco parecido al suyo, solo que mi "falda" es color celeste y llega hasta mis tobillos. Y en el torso llevo una especie de tela que va desde mi hombro derecho, cruza en diagonal, y se gancha en mi cintura. No es más que un adorno, porque no sirve de nada. Aún tengo el 90% de mi torso desnudo. Mi "espada" es un tridente, creo que es lo que más me gustó del disfraz.

-¡Dios santo! –Exclama Glimmer cuando nos ve-. ¿Chicos están seguros que compraron eso en una tienda de disfraces? Porque juraría que fue en una tienda erótica.

Ambos soltamos una risotada sonora y nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Gale fue quien los eligió –me zafo-. Pregúntale a él.

-Dios –dice Clove-. Gale, estás perfecto para el disfraz. Pero Finnick… ¿Qué le pasó a tu abdomen?

-¿Qué? –inquiero, poniendo mi mano sobre mi estómago.

-Aun siento el musculo –le digo-. No se ve tan mal.

-Se ve bien –dice Gale a mi lado.

-Te voy a ayudar poquito, solo poquito –Clove se acerca hasta mí, con una brocha y su bolsita de maquillaje.

No sé qué es lo que hace exactamente, pero cuando termina los músculos de mi estómago se ven mucho más definidos.

-Creo que debo empezara desconfiar de las chicas que usan maquillaje –masculla Rickman.

Las chicas lo fulminan con la mirada, y después de tres cervezas más nos vamos todos juntos a la universidad.

Por suerte la camioneta de Rick es lo suficientemente grande para que todos quepamos dentro.

¿Sabes qué pasa si metes a 8 jóvenes en una camioneta, cuando es la noche más eufórica del año? Descontrol total.

Me alegra cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad y todos seguimos vivos.

Otra cosa que me pone feliz es que Gale esté cómodo con mis amigos.

Cuando cruzamos las puertas de la sala de eventos me siento más relajado al ver a todas las personas disfrazadas. Y es que andar medio desnudo por la vida no es algo que se me dé fácil.

Por supuesto, Gale podría haber entrado vestido de princesa y todos lo hubieran vitoreado. Porque es el quarterback, porque es quien llevó al equipo a nacionales, y porque es muy atractivo.

Alguien le aplaude cuando llega, y ubico al grupo de chicos en el lado norte del lugar, son el antiguo equipo de Gale.

-Voy a ir a saludarlos –me dice.

-Claro, andaremos por ahí.

Saludo a un par de personas antes de dirigirnos directamente a la barra.

Cada quien toma un vaso de ponche y nos vamos hacia el fondo, del otro extremo del escenario.

Clove trae una botella pequeña de vodka, así que con un rápido movimiento todos tenemos alcohol en nuestras bebidas.

No es que la fiesta esté aburrida, pero obviamente le hace falta alcohol. Además que hay profesores por todos lados y varios guardias de seguridad.

Lo bueno es que vengo con mis amigos, y cuando estamos todos juntos, la fiesta se arma por qué se arma.

Gale se une a nosotros a mitad de la fiesta, y lo primero que hacemos es darle un vaso de ponche alterado.

Todos queremos mantenernos lo más sobrios posibles, porque aún tenemos que ir al antro, así que tomamos un vaso con alcohol, después uno de puro ponche, y después otro con alcohol, y así sucesivamente.

El Dj dice algo en el micrófono, pero lo único que puedo escuchar es "Karaoke" y la multitud estalla en gritidos, silbidos y aplausos.

-¿Alguien que quiera pasar primero? –pregunta desde el escenario.

Mis amigas gritan como si fuera una decisión de vida y muerte, y entonces Cato y Marvel aplauden y levantan las manos y hacen el mayor escándalo posible.

No entiendo lo que están haciendo hasta que veo a Gale en medio de ellos, intentando zafarse.

Para su mala suerte el reflector los ilumina. Y alguien grita "¡El quarterback!"

Y con estallido de gritidos Gale se dirige al escenario.

Esto va a estar muy bueno.

-¡Que grabes estúpida! –escucho que Clove le grita a alguien, pero lo único que hago es acercarme un poco a la multitud, pues todos estaban en medio de la pista y nosotros en un extremo casi pegados a la pared.

Traigo una sonrisa que no me cabe en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunta el Dj mientras le entrega un micrófono.

-Gale Hawthorne –dice este, y otro estallido de gritos y silbidos se escucha en toda la sala.

Veo como Gale susurra algo en el oído del Dj, y después este toma su lugar en la cabina de música.

Todavía un segundo antes de que la pista comience se escuchan un par de silbidos.

La canción comienza, y el salón se queda en completo silencio.

La sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro se ha desaparecido. Y es que su voz es tan entonada que podría jurar que no está cantando él. Y no solo es eso, ha elegido una canción… una canción que no esperábamos nadie.

Después de que todos salieran del shock emocional vuelven a aplaudir, pero ya no les estoy prestando atención, y me doy cuenta que estoy caminando hacía el escenario.

Me quedo justo en medio, rodeado de gente. Y todos están en silencio; porque su voz es preciosa, y la canción también.

Ya la había escuchado antes, pero no había prestado atención a lo que dice. Y ahora que sale de sus labios es como si algo me abofeteara justo en el rostro.

-It's obvious you're meant for me, every piece of you it just fits perfectly, every second, every thought, I'm in so deep. But I'll never show it on my face –Cada palabra que canta es como una flecha que va directa a mí, amenazando con derrumbarme-. But we know this, we got a love that is homeless…

Antes de que continúe un calofríos recorre todo mi cuerpo, y me doy cuenta que tengo mi mano derecha sobre mis labios, ocultando los temblores de estos. Puedo distinguir sus ojos grises desde esta distancia, y está viéndome directamente, sin disimular.

La canción se llama Secret Love Song, de Little Mix, y de pronto es como si la conociera de memoria, como si la hubiese escuchado desde pequeño. Como si la hubieran escrito para mí.

-Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? –El sentimiento que me provoca su voz es indescriptible-. I wish that it could be like that. Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours… -No puedo creer que esté hacienda esto. No puedo creer que su voz sea tan majestuosa, que la letra sea tan perfecta y que me haga sentir de esta manera-. When you're with him, do you call his name like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same? Would you leave if I was ready to settle down? Or would you play it safe and stay?... ….boy you know this, we got a love that is hopeless… –Nuevamente otro escalofrios recorre mi cuerpo. Por su voz, por sus ojos fijos en mí, por el silencio entero que hay en la habitación. Y ahora, porque la letra original dice "Girl you know this" y él lo ha cambiado por "boy". Y enfrente de toda la universidad. Y con sus ojos puestos en mí-. Why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor? I wish that it could be like that. Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours…*

No puedo soportarlo más, y lo único para lo que tengo fuerzas es para salir corriendo de ahí.

Empujando a todos los cuerpos que están frente a mí, abriéndome paso, rogando por aire. Porque si sigo aquí voy a quebrarme. Y una vez consumido por ese agujero negro será imposible salir.

Encuentro la puerta de salida, no sé cómo, pero estoy en el estacionamiento, recibiendo aire fresco, e intentando recuperarme.

¿Cómo lograste hacerme esto? ¡Fue una simple canción! ¡¿Por qué diablos me ha puesto así?!

Es que… es que fue eso. No solo era una simple canción.

Todo este tiempo, todo lo que hemos pasado y todo lo que me he esforzado no sirve de nada. Lo único que ha pasado es que este sentimiento que tengo en mi interior se ha reprimido a tal punto que está estallando ahora.

Por dentro tengo un sentimiento de odio, no se hacía quien. Creo que hacía mí, hacia Gale, hacia mi mamá o hacía mi padre. No sé a quién odio. Pero lo hago.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me había seguido.

Una mano se coloca en mi hombro e instantáneamente sé quién es.

Me doy media vuelta y lo veo a los ojos.

Tenía planeado preguntarle que rayos había sido eso, pero al ver sus ojos rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, me ha borrado todas las palabras de la boca.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente durante varios minutos, y no me he dado cuenta de lo tenso que estoy hasta que mis puños comienzan a doler por la fuerza que estoy haciendo.

Sin decir nada Gale sujeta mi brazo e intenta atraerme a él, pero forcejeo y me suelto de su agarre, colocando mí mano sobre su pecho, con demasiada fuerza, sin querer. Creo que más que colocar mi mano sobre él lo he golpeado.

Y vuelve a sujetarme con fuerza, pero no es tan fácil manejar mi cuerpo, porque yo también se moverme. Y también se resistirme. Y por alguna razón me estoy resistiendo con todas mis fuerzas.

No sé si es más fuerte que yo, o simplemente no luché con todo lo que tenía, porque después de unos segundos de forcejeo logra abrazarme.

Y una vez que siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo dejo de poner resistencia. Y lo abrazo también. Con todas mis fuerzas. Y me alegra que sea igual de grande que yo, porque puedo apretarlo como deseo hacerlo, y sin causarle daño. Y él hace lo mismo conmigo. Y se siente bien.

Nuestras mejillas están casi pegadas, nuestros pechos desnudos se oprimen uno contra el otro y nuestros brazos se envuelven en nuestros cuerpos.

No sé si mi corazón late tan fuerte que es casi sonoro, o si es la mezcla de los latidos de Gale junto con los míos. Creo que es eso, porque escucho y siento el palpitar de su corazón en su piel desnuda, junto a mi pecho. Y quisiera escucharlo por el resto de mi vida.

Suelta mi cuerpo, pero coloca una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la otra en mi cintura desnuda.

-¿Qué haces? –susurro cuando recarga su frente contra la mía.

-No lo sé –masculla.

-Deberíamos entrar.

-No. No deberíamos.

Concuerdo con él. Pero hay muchas cosas que no deberíamos hacer, y aun así las estamos haciendo.

Poco a poco acerca sus labios a los míos, ninguno de los dos cierra los ojos, así que puedo ver el gris profundo a corta distancia. Es precioso.

Mi corazón está latiendo mucho más fuerte que antes, y mi cuerpo está tan frio que probablemente se pueda sentir la temperatura en mi piel.

Y siento el rose de sus labios, y es como si me desprendiera de mi cuerpo y viera todo desde arriba.

Pero no puedo soportarlo.

Reúno todas las fuerzas que me queda y coloco mis manos sobre su pecho, apartándolo con fuerza.

Antes de marcharme siento como las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos.

-Te…

-No lo digas –lo interrumpo.

Y lo último que veo antes de largarme de ahí es el rojo de sus ojos y una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

 **Gale POV.**

-¡Finnick! –grita alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giro y veo a Clove.

-¿A dónde va? –me pregunta.

-Se va –logro responder, intentado mantener mi voz firme.

-Vamos a buscarlo –antes de que salga corriendo sujeto su brazo.

-Dale tiempo, necesita espacio.

-¿Espacio? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué fue eso?

Escucho que la demás gente comienza a salir hacia el estacionamiento, supongo que fue porque Salí corriendo a mitad de canción. O quizá por qué le grité a Finnick por el micrófono.

-Tengo que salir de aquí –mascullo.

-Traigo las llaves de la camioneta, te llevo pero me cuentas todo.

La miro a los ojos unos segundos y antes de escuchar a alguien gritarle ya estamos corriendo hacia la camioneta.

Me sorprende que maneje tan bien, porque con un par de movimientos saca la el vehiculo del estacionamiento y comienza a conducir.

-Tenemos que buscar a Finnick, no debe ir muy lejos –dice.

-Necesita espacio, de verdad.

-Dime que mierdas pasa. O me detendré aquí.

-Es que… creo que… creo que estamos enamorados –confieso.

-¿Y? –Inquiere ella, con sus ojos fijos en la carretera-. ¡¿Eso qué?!

-Es complicado…

-No es complicado. Bueno, admito que me sorprendió de ti. Pero Finnick ya nos lo había dicho antes. Pero oye, no tienen por qué gritarle al mundo que están saliendo, pueden ir paso a paso y no complicarse…

-No es solo eso –la interrumpo-. Es más complicado que eso.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!

-Es una larga historia, pero te la voy a resumir: Somos hermanos.

Por suerte traemos puestos los cinturones de seguridad, porque de no ser así nos hubiéramos estrellado contra el tablero de la camioneta, pues ha detenido la marcha en seco y bruscamente.

-¿Estas bromeando? –pregunta.

-No. Ya quisiera yo.

-Pero… ¿Cómo? Finnick no… Finnick nunca nos lo dijo…

-Lo descubrimos hace poco, fue… lo descubrimos después de que comenzamos a vernos.

-Gale, por favor. No entiendo nada, explícame. Juro que nadie sabrá.

Intercambiamos una mirada durante un largo momento, y me decido por contarle.

-Mira, mi padre se enfermó y una mujer vino a decirnos que ella tenía un hijo que era hijo de mi papá, y él podría donar la parte del hígado que mi papá necesitaba. Nos contó cómo habían pasado las cosas, y pues resulta que la mamá de Finnick y la mía son las mismas. Igual que nuestro padre.

-Mierda –exclama ella-. Eso está… jodido. ¿Entonces Finnick donó hígado?

-No. Resultó no ser compatible.

-¿Y entonces como sabes que son hermanos?

-Porque su madre adoptiva nos lo dijo, ella es hermana de mi mamá, pero yo no conocía a ninguna hasta que nos lo contaron.

-Pero él no fue compatible con tu papá.

-Es que el estudio se hace para el órgano, no de paternidad.

-Entonces… ¿No tienen un estudio de paternidad?

-¿No? –la afirmación sale como pregunta.

-Gale, por dios, tú y Finnick son como el fuego y el hielo: Totalmente diferentes. No tienen ni una sola característica similar. ¿No viste estudios de sangre, de verdad?

-Eso no importa, la madre de Finnick es mi madre. No importa si mi papá no es su papá.

-No hablo de estudios de paternidad. Sino de parentesco. Entre tú y él.

-Te digo que ya se hicieron unos cuando mi papá…

-Pero no salieron compatibles –me interrumpe-. Gale, no seas estúpido. Háganse estudios entre ustedes dos. No con tu papá; tú y Finnick.

* * *

 **Anexo.**

 **El nombre de la canción es Secret love song, de Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo.**

Canción Original:

When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this, we got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

[Jason Derulo:]  
When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

Girl(boy) you know this, we got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

Traducción al español.

Cuando me sostienes en la calle  
y me besas en la pista de baile,  
Desearía que fuera así,  
¿Por qué no puede ser así?,  
Porque soy tuyo.

Mantenemos las puertas cerradas  
cada vez que te veo, muero un poco más.  
Momentos robados que robamos, como las cortinas cayendo,  
nunca serán suficientes.

Es obvio que estás destinado para mí,  
cada pedazo de ti, encaja perfectamente,  
cada segundo, cada pensamiento, estoy tan enamorado,  
pero nunca lo mostraré en mi rostro,  
pero nosotros lo sabemos,  
tenemos un amor que no tiene hogar…

¿por qué no me puedes tomar de la mano en la calle?  
¿Por qué no te puedo besar en la pista de baile?  
Desearía que pudiera ser así,  
¿por qué no podemos ser así? Si soy tuyo…

Cuando estás con él, dices su nombre?  
¿Como cuando estás conmigo? ¿Sientes lo mismo?  
¿Me dejarías si estuviera listo para asentarme contigo?  
¿o jugarías a lo seguro y te quedarías?

Hombre tu sabes esto, nosotros tenemos un amor que no tiene esperanza...

¿por qué no me puedes tomar de la mano en la calle?  
¿por qué no te puedo besar en la pista de baile?  
Desearía que pudiera ser así,  
¿por qué no podemos ser así? Si soy tuyo…

Y nadie sabe que estoy enamorado de alguien, cariño.  
No quiero que nos ocultemos,  
Di la palabra sobre el amor que nosotros tenemos,  
Vivo para ver ese día, algún día…

¿por qué no me puedes sostener la mano en la calle?  
¿por qué no te puedo besar en la pista de baile?  
Desearía que pudiera ser así,  
¿por qué no podemos ser así? Si soy tuyo…

¿por qué no me puedes sostenerme la mano en la calle?  
¿por qué no te puedo besar en la pista de baile?  
Desearía que pudiera ser así,  
¿por qué no podemos ser así? Si soy tuyo...

¿Por qué no puedo decir que estoy enamorado?  
Quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos,  
Desearía que pudiera ser así,  
¿Por qué no podemos ser así? Si soy tuyo.

¿Por qué no podemos ser así?  
Desearía que pudiera ser así…

 _Existe un cover en youtube cantado por un chico, me inspiró para este capitulo, si les interesa el titulo es:_

 _SECRET LOVE SONG - LITTLE MIX FT. JASON DERULO ANDREW LAMBROU COVER_

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, y espero leer sus comentarios. ¡Gracias! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicos, como siempre primero agradezco sus reviews, se los juro que leo todo lo que escriben, y me emociona saber sus opiniones.

Segundo: como les había mencionado, se acercan finales en mi escuela, así que estaré tardando un poco en las actualizaciones. Pero intentaré hacerlo lo mas rápido posible.

Tercero: Creo que después de este capitulo tendrán una idea de lo que sucederá en el próximo

jaja, XOXO

Alexa

* * *

 **Gale POV.**

Papá está acostado cuando llego a su habitación. La televisión está encendida, pero él tiene un libro en sus manos y sus gafas puestas.

-¿Está todo bien? –inquiere. Supongo que lo pregunta porque son las 12am, la mejor hora en Halloween, y se supone que yo debería estar en un antro. Y además sigo vestido de Dios griego.

-No. Necesito hablar contigo –le digo.

Baja su libro y se endereza.

Camino hasta sentarme a un costado del colchón.

-¿Qué pasa? Estás preocupándome.

-Quiero que lo tomes tranquilo, ¿Okay? –asiente-. ¿Existe la posibilidad de que tengas otro hijo?

-No –responde rápidamente-. En lo absoluto. Después de tu madre solo he estado con Georgina, y lo sabes.

-Sí, si –digo-. Pero… ya sabes, con mi madre. La real.

-No. Antes de tenerte a ti tuvimos varios años de relación, es imposible. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿Qué pasa?

-Quizá… quizá ella estaba embarazada cuando se divorciaron…

Sus labios se quedan entreabiertos, y aunque sus ojos me miran, es como si no estuviera aquí.

-¿Qué sabes? –me pregunta, aun con su mente en otro lado.

-Quizá tengas un hijo del que no sabíamos. Creo que mi madre estaba embarazada cuando se divorciaron.

-Eso no… no… Rebecca no se habría ido si estuviera embarazada… quizá… quizá no es mío –sus ojos, que miraban hacia el televisor sin prestar atención, buscan los míos; como con desesperación.

-He pensado en eso –le digo-. Pero si no es tu hijo, sigue siendo mi hermano. Por eso… por eso quiero saberlo. ¿Rebecca es mi madre, no?

-Así es –dice. Ya había mencionado su nombre, hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo recordaba, porque nunca hablábamos de ella-. Rebecca Odair, era su apellido de soltera.

Al escuchar el apellido doy un respingo, por qué deseaba que no hubiera nexos, pero los hay.

-Conozco el apellido –le digo-. Es un… compañero mío –y tú lo conoces-. Creo que puede ser mi hermano.

-Gale… no puedes estar diciendo eso. ¿Qué sabes? Tienes que contármelo todo, ahora.

No sé si deba hacerlo, no sé si debí haberlo hecho, pero ya lo hice. Y lo único que tengo que hacer es intentar explicarle las cosas, pero sin alterarlo demasiado.

-Escucha, quizá no sea nada, quizá solo es mi mente.

-Gale –su voz es amenazadora, y sé que no está para chistes ahora.

-Creo que Rebecca tuvo un hijo después de que se divorciaron. El chico se apellida Odair, cumplirá 22 años en diciembre. Y creí que debías saberlo. Porque puede ser tuyo.

Clay asegura que es de mi padre, pero yo no puedo simplemente creerlo, confiar en ella. Así que aunque mi madre tuvo a ese niño, no puedo estar cien por ciento seguro de que sea de papá.

-Hace veintidós años me divorcié de Rebecca… -divaga.

Está metido en sus pensamientos, así que decido retirarme, para que piense las cosas, y ni siquiera se da cuenta que me estoy marchando.

-Espera –masculla justo cuando toco la perilla de la puerta.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –le pregunto en cuanto lo veo sentarse en la orilla del colchón.

-¿Cuándo dices que cumple años?

-El 23 de diciembre –respondo. Me se la fecha de memoria. Cuando estábamos en Ámsterdam Finnick dijo que odiaba su cumpleaños, porque estaba tan cerca de Navidad que nadie prestaba atención.

Mi padre se queda mirando la alfombra durante unos minutos, y me pregunto si es hora de dejarlo solo o debería quedarme.

-Ve al último cajón del closet –ordena, aun con su mirada fija en el suelo-. Busca una carpeta de piel color café.

Hago lo que me ordena, sin preguntarle nada.

Tal y como lo dice, lo primero que hay es una carpeta vieja de piel, llena de papeles.

Se la entrego y me quedo de pie frente a él.

Durante un minuto se la pasa hojeando los papeles viejos y manchados, que seguramente no había visto en años.

Entonces encuentra lo que estaba buscando, no sé lo que es, pero durante un largo minuto se dedica a mirar el papel.

-Es imposible –masculla-. Mira…

Me entrega el documento.

Lo sostengo con mis manos y comienzo a leer. Es un acta de divorcio.

-¿De cuándo se divorciaron? –le pregunto, confundido.

-Si –dice, mirándome a los ojos-. Mira la fecha.

Busco el dato por todo el documento hasta que lo encuentro.

-¿27 de Octubre? –inquiero, confundido-. ¿El día del cumpleaños de Leila?

Mi padre me quita el papel y lo sujeta casi contra mi rostro.

-27 de Octubre de 1994 –dice-. La última vez que vi a Rebecca fue el 27 de octubre de 1994, cuando firmamos los documentos de divorcio. Hace 22 años. Lo recuerdo muy bien porque tu hermana nació ese mismo día, años después.

No entiendo que quiere decir, pero parece que las cosas se han aclarado para él. Pero yo estoy igual, o peor que antes.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Leila con esto?

-No Leila –dice mi padre, desesperado porque no entiendo-. Es imposible que Rebecca haya tenido un hijo, ni mío, ni de nadie. Si ese chico que crees que es su hijo cumple 22 años en Diciembre, quiere decir que en Octubre Rebecca debió haber tenido por lo menos 6 meses de embarazo. Y ella era una mujer delgada, una panza de ese tamaño debió ser notoria –sus ojos y los míos no dejan de hacer contacto, como si hubiéramos hecho el mayor descubrimiento de la historia, aunque aún estoy procesando los datos-. Si Rebecca estaba embarazada, quizá tenía tres meses, y no se le hubiera notado, entonces su hijo habría nacido por lo menos en Marzo. No en Diciembre.

Y lo capto.

Y comienzo a unir todos los números.

El documento marca que la fecha cuando firmaron fue el 27 de octubre de hace veintidós años, y según la historia de Clay, cuando su hermana, o sea mi madre, o sea Rebecca, llegó con ella, ya había nacido el bebé. Así que lo que mi padre dice tiene muchísimo sentido, Finnick no es mi hermano. A menos que Finnick mienta respecto a su fecha de nacimiento, y haya nacido por lo menos cinco meses después de los que dijo. Pero no lo creo. Algo en mi interior me dice que estamos en lo correcto. Que las matemáticas son exactas, y que los números no se equivocan.

-No sé qué pasó, y necesito saberlo ya –exige mi padre-. ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

-Gracias papá –le digo, con mi cabeza ocupada en otra cosa.

Salgo de la habitación y lo último que escucho es a mi padre gritando mi nombre a lo lejos.

Tomo las llaves del coche y me pongo en marcha.

Sé exactamente a donde voy, y lo que quiero.

 **Finnick POV.**

 **Apenas enciendo la luz de mi habitación cuando escucho que alguien golpea mi ventana.**

Mejor dicho: Gale golpea mi ventana, porque es la única persona que conozco que no sabe usar las puertas.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunto en cuanto abro la ventana para que entre.

Afuera está helando, esa fue la razón por la que lo he dejado entrar.

El reloj marca la 1:22am, es primero de Noviembre y la temperatura debe estar entre los 15 y 10 grados centígrados.

-Lo siento –masculla este, castañeteando los dientes.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre salir así? –lo reprimo.

-Este disfraz fue una idea estúpida.

Antes de decirle algo más le entrego una cobija afelpada para que se cubra, porque viene con el disfraz de Zeus más falto de prendas que se pudo encontrar.

-¿No podías haber elegido algo mas cálido? No lo sé, como una botarga de Shrek o algo así.

-Se suponía que no andaríamos afuera –sus labios están incluso morados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenías ahí? –le pregunto, preocupado.

-Unos diez minutos.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió tocar a la puerta? Digo, como las personas normales.

-No quería que tu mamá se enterara que venía a verte.

-Te dije que estaba solo, mi mamá regresa el domingo.

-Mierda –logra decir entre castañeteos-. Lo olvidé.

-Recuéstate en la cama –le ordeno-. Iré a traerte algo caliente para que tomes.

En la cocina hay chocolate que preparé hace unas horas, así que solamente lo pongo en el microondas y regreso a mi habitación en dos minutos.

Gale está envuelto en la cobija, sentado en mi cama.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto en cuanto le entrego la taza.

-si –dice-. Solo necesitaba recobrar la temperatura.

-Eres un idiota. Pudiste haberme llamado al celular. Estuve todo el tiempo en la sala viendo la tele.

-No traigo mi teléfono, este disfraz no tiene bolsillos.

-¿Cómo estuvo el antro?

-No fui –contesta después de darle un trago al chocolate.

-¿Por qué?

Entrecierra los ojos, fijándolos en mí.

-¿De verdad? –me pregunta con ironía.

Me encojo de hombros y voy hasta el sofá para sentarme.

Gale deja la taza en el buró y se pone de pie.

-¿Quieres que te preste ropa? –le pregunto.

-No, quiero que me digas cuando cumples años –exige.

-El 23 de Diciembre –respondo, confundido.

-¿Tienes un acta de nacimiento?

-¿A que va todo esto?

-Por favor, confía en mí –ruega-. Déjame ver tu acta.

Con confusión me pongo de pie y voy hasta mi closet para buscar el documento.

-Toma –se lo entrego.

Después de mirarlo por unos segundos camina hasta mí y arroja el acta al suelo.

Sin esperármelo coloca sus manos sobre mi cintura y con fuerza me atrae hacia su cuerpo.

Tengo que sujetarme de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué haces, hombre?! –exijo, alterado por su movimiento inesperado.

No dice nada, pero sus ojos grises me miran fijamente, tanto que por unos segundos pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-Gale –lo reprimo, retorciéndome entre su agarre. Pero me ha tomado desprevenido y no puedo apoyarme correctamente.

Acerca sus labios a mi oído e instantáneamente un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, y contra eso no puedo luchar, así que dejo de resistirme.

Estamos solos, en mi habitación, tengo mis manos sobre sus hombros desnudos, su pubis contra mi pubis, sus labios contra mi oído y mi calor corporal calentando su cuerpo fresco por la exposición a la temperatura externa.

-Te quiero –susurra contra mi oído. No solo es el significado de las palabras, sino el rose de sus labios. Su voz. Su olor. Todo el conjunto de atributos que forman a Gale me dejan pasmado. Hacen que mi corazón se agite y se detenga al mismo tiempo-. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.

La sensación de su aliento contra mi cuello me provoca un temblor, tan marcado que cuando hablo se nota en mi voz:

-¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre?

Suelta mi cintura y me da tiempo para estabilizarme y recuperar el equilibrio.

Pero sus manos sujetan rápidamente mi rostro, una en mi cuello y la otra sobre mi mejilla. Y tengo su rostro tan cerca del mío que puedo ver cada uno de sus perfectos poros. Y lo más importante: El gris de sus ojos.

-Algo que debí haber hecho desde el principio–susurra.

Huele a tabaco, a perfume y a Gale. Es el aroma más exquisito que he olido.

Apenas siento la calidez de sus labios contra los míos, y su rose, cuando con un movimiento rápido me zafo de su agarre.

-No puedo hacerlo, mierda –me quejos-. Gale, no podemos hacer esto. No se puede.

Le doy la espalda y trato de alejarme lo más que puedo de él.

Apenas estoy recuperando el aliento cuando siento la calidad de su cuerpo acercándose a mi espalda.

De verdad, no tengo la fuerza para resistirme a su presencia.

Su pecho se pega a mi espalda, pasa su brazo izquierdo por mi torso y coloca su mano en mi pectoral derecho, atrayéndome a su cuerpo. Sus labios están detrás de mí oído, y con el simple rose hace que todo mi cuerpo se debilite. Y siento algo más, algo que no puedo ignorar por más que quiero: Siento su pubis junto a mis glúteos.

Es como si mi cerebro se dividiera por partes: La parte sentimental está al pendiente del temblor interno que siento, del palpitar de mi corazón y de la corriente eléctrica que me recorre todo el cuerpo. Físicamente disfruto del calor de su torso contra mi espalda, de los músculos de su brazo que atraviesa mi torso en diagonal y su mano sujetando mi pecho. Y la parte más obscura de mi cerebro evalúa ese punto en donde mis glúteos sienten la presión por el miembro de Gale. Solo nos dividen escasas telas, y es como si pudiera sentir su virilidad por completo.

-¿Y si pudiera probar que no somos hermanos? –susurra, sus palabras acarician mi oído, provocándome un estremecimiento.

-¿Qué? –mascullo.

-Que no somos hermanos –dice.

Me doy media vuelta rápidamente, pero él también es rápido y en cuanto me pongo de frente a él vuelve a sujetar mi cintura y atrae nuestros cuerpos.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto.

-Ven –me suelta y sujeta mi mano.

Caminamos hasta la cama y se agacha para recoger mi acta de nacimiento.

-Mi padre acaba de mostrarme el acta de divorcio, cuando él y "nuestra" mamá se divorciaron. El documento está firmado el 27 de Octubre de 1994. Esa fue la última vez que mi padre vio a Rebecca. Y asegura que no estaba embarazada.

-¿Le platicaste a tu papá?

-Eso no importa ahora, Finnick. Cuenta los meses: Entre Octubre y Diciembre solo hay 2 meses. Solo existen 2 meses entre tu fecha de nacimiento y el día que nuestros padres se divorciaron. Mi padre hubiera visto a mamá embarazada de ti. Pero no pasó.

Me quedo con los labios entre abiertos, repasando todo lo que ha dicho.

-A menos que a ti te hayan registrado varios meses antes de nacer, lo que es imposible. Además Clay asegura que cuando Rebecca llegó con ella, ya te traía a ti.

-¿Entonces? No… no logro comprender…

-No somos hermanos –suelta.

Y un segundo después ya ha sujetado mi cintura y ha juntado nuestros cuerpos.

Como si fuera magia, todo en mi mente desaparece, porque no hay barreras que me impidan disfrutar de esto, no en este momento. Aunque aún no logro comprender todo lo que pasó y tengo muchas preguntas, las barreras que me separaban de Gale se desaparecieron.

Acerca sus labios lentamente a los míos, pero estoy harto de que todo lo haga despacio.

Y uno nuestros labios al tiempo que sujeto su rostro con mis manos.

Durante unos segundos, o quizá minutos, no muevo mi cuerpo; nada más que mis labios.

Permitiéndome disfrutar de los suyos. De la piel suave, tersa y exquisita de sus labios. De su lengua entrando lentamente en mí, rosando con la mía. De los sonidos que salen de su garganta, y de la mía.

Durante este tiempo me permito disfrutar de todo lo que me había privado. Y no tengo nada más que decir que esto es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida. Que no existe una sensación parecida. Que si hubiera un cielo terrenal, sería este.

Sus manos, que sujetaban mi cintura, suben por toda mi espalda, acariciándome.

Me separo de sus labios, porque sé que hay mucha más piel que probar.

Coloco mi boca sobre su quijada y comienzo a besarlo, continuando por el cuello y siguiendo hasta su oído.

Un gemido ronco se escapa de su garganta al tiempo que sujeta mi espalda con fuerza y desesperación, como si no pudiera resistir los besos que le estoy dando en el cuello, justo debajo del oído.

Mis manos estaban sujetando su rostro, pero lo suelto, y las llevo rápidamente a sus glúteos.

-Finnick –gime Gale en cuanto lo sujeto con fuerza y lo atraigo a mí.

Regreso a sus labios y mientras nos besamos con desesperación comienzo a levantar la tela que colgaba desde su cintura. Y meto mis manos por debajo de esta especie de falda, hasta que puedo sujetar esa parte debajo de sus glúteos, su piel desnuda y cálida, y lo aprieto contra mi cuerpo.

Se ha puesto de puntillas mientras coloca sus brazos sobre mis hombros y envuelve mi cuerpo en un abrazo.

Suelto el agarre y comienzo a buscar una forma de quitarle el trozo de tela que me estorba, no sé cómo lo logro, pero en varios movimientos logro quedarme con la prenda y la arrojo hacia cualquier lado.

Y sujeto su cintura desnuda. Ahora lo único que lo separa de la desnudez total es el corto bóxer de licra que trae puesto.

Vuelvo a sujetar sus glúteos con desesperación y gime entre mis labios. Y eso solo hace que me prenda más de lo que ya estoy.

Aprieto mis manos sobre sus glúteos, hasta que mis dedos se hunden en su piel, y entre un gemido de ambos, Gale sujeta mis brazos y me aparta con fuerza y da un paso hacia atrás.

Tiene una media sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos grises brillan de excitación. Y el resto de su cuerpo brilla también, resaltando todos sus músculos. Desde sus brazos anchos, su pecho inflado, su abdomen marcado, hasta sus piernas gruesas y adornadas con un ligero, pero abundante, bello obscuro.

-¿Qué miras? –me pregunta.

-A ti –respondo instantáneamente.

Con una sonrisa regresa a mis labios, y sujetándome con fuerza de la cintura me arroja contra la cama.

-Hey –me quejo, pero sus labios me silencian.

Deja de besarme únicamente para colocar sus labios en mi cuello.

La sensación hace que mi mente se desconecte por completo. Es como una mescla de placer y desesperación que te hacen tocar el cielo.

Sujeta mi playera y me ayuda a quitármela. Y después se recuesta nuevamente sobre mí, pero la sensación es completamente diferente, porque la piel de nuestros torsos se está tocando, y compartimos mucho más calor que antes.

Llevo mis manos, que estaban sujetándose de las sabanas, hasta su espalda, y comienzo a acariciar su piel desnuda mientras sigue besando mi cuello.

Va bajando lentamente por mi pecho y comienza a acariciar mi pezón con su lengua. Cada sensación es nueva y mucho mejor que la anterior. Cada que hace algo diferente es como si pudiera tocar un tipo de cielo distinto.

Comienza a descender por mi abdomen y siento la calidez de sus dedos metiéndose por la pretina de mi pantalón, intentando desabrochar el botón de este.

Vuelvo a sujetar la sabana con ambas manos, por la desesperación, y un segundo después siento los labios de Gale sobre mi entrepierna, justo en donde se acaba mi bóxer y comienza la piel de mi muslo.

Logra quitarme el pantalón mientras besa cada parte de piel que va exponiendo, y una vez que se desase de la prenda regresa a mis labios, colocando sus manos a mis costados, para apoyarse.

Lentamente va recostándose sobre mí, primero su pecho, y después siento el calor de sus piernas junto a las mías, y como si lo hiciera a propósito, lentamente deja caer su pubis contra el mío.

Y no es solo su pubis el que siento, sino que su miembro ha crecido y se ha ensanchado, y es notorio incluso sin necesidad de verlo. Y en lugar de solamente colocarlo sobre el mío, comienza a moverlo, de un lado hacia otro, provocándome un placer que nunca había sentido, y haciendo que mis labios se detengan entre los suyos.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

Y eso me desespera, porque no quiero que hable, solo quiero que me siga tocando, y siga besándome.

Me doy media vuelta para quedar sobre él y comienzo a besarlo desesperadamente.

Sujeto su muslo derecho con mi mano y lo sujeto con fuerza, haciendo que se escape un gemido de su garganta.

Comienzo a friccionar mi erección contra la suya. La sensación es increíble. Y aún tenemos nuestra ropa interior, no me imagino lo bien que se sentirá con una desnudez completa.

Lleva sus manos hacia mi espalda baja, y comienza a acariciar mis glúteos lentamente, por debajo de mi bóxer.

Como lo dije antes, cada movimiento nuevo es una forma diferente de placer. Jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que sus manos cálidas me harían sentir en cuanto tocara mis glúteos.

Tengo que separarme de sus labios para agarrar aire, y en ese momento aprieta con fuerza, y me hace gemir, tanto de dolor como de placer.

Baja mi bóxer, dejando mis glúteos al descubierto, y con un movimiento baja su cuerpo un poco para presionar la punta de su erección bajo su bóxer contra mis glúteos.

Comienza a mover sus caderas, rosando su miembro contra mí, mientras sujeto su muslo y nuestros labios siguen moviéndose sincronizadamente.

-¿Tienes condones? –susurra entre besos.

Me separo lentamente de sus labios y con mi mano libre sujeto su rostro.

El brillo de sus ojos es tan excitante que tengo que tomar un par de segundos para apreciarlo.

-Si –respondo.

Eleva su rostro para besarme nuevamente, pero ahora lo hacemos despacio, sintiendo cada una de nuestras partículas.

-Espera –le digo.

Deja de besarme y me mira a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Aun no me queda claro algo –mascullo.

-¿Estás bien?

Sonrío.

-Quizá no sea hijo de tu padre, pero podemos serlo de Rebecca. Ambos –suelto. Y no sé cómo esa idea ha llegado a mi mente, porque en los minutos anteriores solo pensaba en Gale.

-Podemos pensar en eso después –dice.

-No, Gale –susurro.

Suelta mi cuerpo y acomoda mi bóxer, y yo suelto su muslo.

Me siento sobre su abdomen inferior, sintiendo su erección bajo mis glúteos.

Coloca sus manos sobre mis muslos y comienza a acariciarlos, pero no con pasión, sino con cariño.

Suspira.

-Quizá me tuvo antes de que se divorciaran –divago-. No sabemos si vivían juntos o no.

No dice nada, pero deja de acariciar mis muslos desnudos y coloca sus manos bajo su nuca, recostándose cómodamente, con sus ojos fijos en mí.

Llevo mis manos hasta su pecho desnudo, dibujando figaras sin sentido sobre sus pectorales, sintiendo la suave capa de bello obscuro que cubre todo su torso. Sigo sentado sobre su pubis, pero siento como lentamente su miembro va recuperando su tamaño normal, desapareciendo su erección.

-No hagas eso –susurra.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto.

-Porque se siente bien.

Sonrío. Y también sonríe.

Decido que es mejor recostarme, así que me aparto de su cuerpo y me acuesto a su lado.

Por suerte mi cama es KingSize, o sea que siempre hay suficiente espacio para todo.

Un minuto después Gale se da media vuelta, y se recuesta en mi torso. Colocando su mejilla sobre mi pectoral derecho, pasando su brazo por mi abdomen y poniendo encima de mis piernas una de las suyas.

Con mi brazo derecho envuelvo su cuerpo, sujetando su cintura con mi mano. Mientras que con la otra comienzo a acariciar su suave cabello. Por alguna razón siempre había querido tocarlo, porque no importa cómo vaya peinado, siempre se ve perfecto.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero comienzo a quedarme dormido cuando escucho su voz:

-Deberíamos hacernos exámenes de sangre.

-Estoy de acuerdo –mascullo.

-Mañana no tenemos clases, deberíamos ir lo más temprano posible.

-Okay –acepto-. Entonces deberíamos dormir ya.

-Si –concuerda y besa un par de veces mi pecho desnudo.

-Tengo que ir a apagar la luz –le digo.

-La apago yo.

Se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el interruptor.

Por supuesto que aprovecho para echar una ojeada a su cuerpo semidesnudo.

La forma en que su bóxer se ajusta a sus piernas y sus glúteos es perfecta, todo Gale es perfecto. Desde su cabello obscuro, sus ojos grises, sus labios carnosos, su barba poblada pero estéticamente corta, su pecho inflado, al igual que sus brazos, los cuales además tienen unas largas y gruesas venas que lo adornan. Que lo hacen ver masculino y muy atrayente.

Tiene el abdomen muy trabajado, y sus piernas son anchas y marcadas.

Todo su cuerpo lo tuve hoy para mí. Y puede ser que esto sea lo más lejos que llegue con él.

Porque la verdad la sabremos mañana.

Así que no me arrepiento.

Después de apagar el foco regresa a la cama, y se vuelve a recostar sobre mi pecho.

-Hasta mañana, Finnick –susurra.

-Hasta mañana –le digo.

Antes de que pueda cerrar los ojos siento sus labios en mi mejilla.

No importa cuántas veces sentí sus labios junto a los míos esta noche. No existe un beso más hermoso que el que acaba de darme. Y fue en la mejilla, pero sentí como si hubiera besado mi alma. Sin exagerar.

 **Gale POV.**

Despertar con Finnick a mi lado es una experiencia que no cambiaría por nada.

Su rostro es inocente, denota paz y tranquilidad. Con su cabello cobrizo despeinado solo adquiere más dulzura.

Tiene los ojos cerrados, y eso hace que sus pestañas luzcan más grandes y espesas. Sus labios están más rosas que de costumbre, y la barba que comienza a crecer le dan un toque de masculinidad que me hace sonreír.

Antes de levantarme le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Voy al baño y tomo una ducha caliente, es muy temprano, así que aunque la calefacción está encendida, el interior de la casa se siente frio.

Salgo con una toalla amarrada a mi cintura y busco entra la ropa de Finnick algo que pueda ponerme.

Soy uno o dos centímetros más alto que el, así que la ropa que usa me queda perfectamente.

Elijo un pants deportivo color gris, una sudadera negra y tomo unos tenis de su closet porque mis converse siguen húmedos.

Voy a la cocina y pongo la cafetera antes e ir a despertarlo.

Sigue dormido profundamente, su respiración es acompasada, y le da un aire de tranquilidad a la habitación que me hacen deseas regresar a la cálida cama.

-Finnick –mascullo mientras apoyo mis brazos en el colchón y medio me recuesto en la cama.

Le doy un beso en la mejilla y abre lentamente sus ojos verdes.

-Hola –le digo-. Despierta, tenemos que ir a hacernos los estudios.

-¿Qué hora son? –pregunta, adormilado.

-Van a ser las siete. Tenemos que estar ahí a las siete y media.

Asiente y estira sus extremidades.

Antes de retirarme vuelvo a besar su mejilla. Creo que se ha convertido en mi actividad favorita.

Salgo de la habitación para darle privacidad y voy a la cocina.

Tengo un poco de hambre, pero tenemos que ir en ayunas, así que únicamente sirvo el café en un par de tazas.

Minutos después Finnick entra a la cocina, vistiendo un conjunto Nike de pants y sudadera, y una gorra de los Yankees con la visera hacia atrás.

Le entrego la taza de café y sonríe.

-¿Le pusiste azúcar? –me pregunta.

-No, no podemos comer azúcar antes de los estudios.

-Está bien, no me gusta con azúcar –dice antes de dar un sorbo.

-Andando, tenemos que irnos. Voy por mis llaves.

-Vamos en mi coche –dice-. Las llaves están en la entrada.

Asiento y lo sigo hasta el exterior.

Ambos salimos con las tazas de café en nuestras manos, y le ayudo con la suya para que pueda subir al coche.

El exterior es frío, según mi teléfono estamos a diez grados centígrados, una temperatura fría para estos días. Aunque aquí tenemos días mucho más fríos, pero no en principios de noviembre.

Además que el asfalto está húmedo, y el exterior pareciera estarse congelando.

Las pocas personas que están afuera a esta hora de la mañana visten grandes abrigos y el vapor de su aliento es visible por la baja temperatura.

Aunque el interior del coche es tolerable por la calefacción, creo que debimos habernos abrigado mejor.

Vamos al hospital en donde se internó mi padre, porque es el más cercano, y es el más rápido en atenderte.

Como apenas están abriendo los consultorios somos los primeros en pasar.

Primero Finnick, y luego yo.

En recepción ya he pedido que se hagan estudios de parentesco.

Así que únicamente pasamos a la pequeña habitación con la enfermera y nos saca un tubo de sangre.

No me afecta en lo absoluto, no soy de las personas que se preocupan por las agujas. De hecho me quedo mirando cuando la punta metálica toca mi brazo, y después de un piquete ligero de dolor, rompe mi piel y la sangre comienza a brotar hacia el tubo cristalino. Me gusta la sensación cuando tu sangre sale de tu cuerpo, sabes que está saliendo, la sientes brotar, pero no duele. Es como si tu brazo estuviera dormido. Y después te retiran los instrumentos con rapidez y el olor a alcohol y esterilizantes ataca tu nariz.

Me despido de la enfermera con una sonrisa y me dirijo a recepción.

-¿Estás bien? –le pregunto a Finnick cuando lo veo. Parece que está más blanco de lo normal.

-Un poco de vértigo –responde.

-Tienes un tatuaje en la pierna del tamaño de tu muslo, ¿Y le tienes miedo al as agujas?

-No es miedo, es vértigo –dice sonriendo.

-Como sea –pongo los ojos en blanco.

La enfermera de recepción nos entrega un recibo y colocamos nuestras firmas en un par de papeles.

-¿Cuándo podemos venir por ellos? –le pregunto.

-Para mañana en la mañana estarán listos –responde ella.

-¿Mañana? –Inquiero con impaciencia-. ¿Podría ser antes? Los necesito para hoy.

-Lo siento, señor. No depende de mí.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando veo a lo lejos a alguien conocido.

-¡Doctor Camp! –le grito, y el hombre se da media vuelta desde el pasillo, y me reconoce.

Caminamos hasta encontrarnos y estrechamos la mano.

-¿Cómo estás, Gale? ¿Tu padre está bien?

-Sí, estoy aquí por otros asuntos. ¿Cuánto tarda una prueba de parentesco en arrojar resultados?

El doctor entrecierra los ojos y mira a Finnick, que está a mis espaldas.

-¿De paternidad? –pregunta.

-No –contesto-. Quiero saber si él y yo compartimos familia.

Su postura se relaja, pero no deja de cambiar su mirada de entre Finnick y yo.

-Tardan unas cinco horas –dice por fin.

-¿Cree que podría ayudarme? Acabamos de hacernos estudios y quisiera saber el resultado hoy mismo, no importa si tenemos que pagar más.

-Eso no es necesario –dice-. Si hay algo que se puede hacer, lo haremos con gusto.

Sonríe y asiento.

Nos pide que lo disculpemos un minuto y lo veo dirigirse al escritorio de recepción.

-¿Lo conoces? –me pregunta Finnick.

-Es el doctor de mi familia, atendió a mi papá desde que este enfermó.

El doctor Camp regresa y nos pide que lo sigamos hasta una orilla de la habitación.

-Tendrán los resultados para la una de la tarde. Si necesitas quien los lea por ustedes… vengan conmigo. Por favor.

-Por supuesto que sí, doctor –le digo-. Muchas gracias.

-Suerte.

Y se marcha.

-Se ve algo raro –masculla Finnick.

-Supongo que es el trabajo, ha de tener unas 48 horas aquí. De hecho, siempre que vengo está aquí, la vida de doctor debe ser difícil.

-Supongo que por eso elegí el futbol.

Me doy media vuelta y lo veo sonreír.

Salimos de ahí y lo primero que hacemos es ir a almorzar.

Una de las mejores cosas de ser hombre, es que puedes comer una hamburguesa con papas a las 8 de la mañana, y no hay nada extraño con eso.

Ninguno de los dos quiere regresar a casa, así que decidimos pasar el rato por ahí. Más que nada dando vueltas en el coche sin dirigirnos a ningún lagar.

Faltando media hora para la 1pm Finnick comienza a conducir hacia el hospital.

Habíamos pasado por un Dairy Queens, así que yo venía bebiendo una malteada de fresa y sostenía la de Finnick con mi mano izquierda.

-¿Nervioso? –le pregunto en cuanto estaciona el coche.

-¿Tu no?

-No –respondo con sinceridad y firmeza.

Sonrío y hago que curve sus labios, aunque su expresión denote otro sentimiento. Algo mas como… miedo.

Debo admitir que si estaba nervioso por conocer el resultado, así que la impaciencia me come mientras tenemos que esperar a que nos entreguen el sobre.

Y una vez que lo tenemos en nuestras manos intercambiamos una larga mirada entre nosotros.

-Ábrelo –le digo después de suspirar.

Asiente y con sus manos ligeramente temblorosas comienza a abrir el sobre y a desdoblar el papel.

Su expresión es de confusión mientras sus ojos se mueven por toda la hoja.

-¿Qué dice? –pregunto con impaciencia.

Eleva sus ojos y me mira, y su expresión hace que se me corte la respiración.

-No entiendo nada –dice-. Son puros números. No entiendo.

-Eres un idiota –le digo, suspirando para recuperar el aliento.

Sujeto la hoja en mis manos y efectivamente, son números y conceptos que no comprendo.

-Creo que deberíamos ver al doctor Camp –dice.

-Crees bien –admito.

Preguntamos por el doctor en recepción, y le hacen una llamada, y después la misma enfermera que le llama nos conduce hasta su consultorio.

Entramos, y él está sentado tras su escritorio.

-¿Tienen los resultados? –nos pregunta.

-Así es –respondo mientras tomamos asiento.

Finnick le entrega el sobre y lo miramos fijamente mientras analiza los resultados.

-¿Por qué quieren saber si son hermanos? No comparten apellidos. ¿Qué los llevó a pensar en eso? –pregunta mientras lee.

-Creemos que su madre es mi madre también –le digo, apuntando a Finnick con mi barbilla.

-Bueno –lentamente, como si fuera un tema cualquiera y como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo, coloca el papel sobre el escritorio y se recarga cómodamente en su silla- Es como si hubieran elegido a dos extraños al azar, y les hubieran hecho pruebas. Son totalmente diferentes.

-Eso… ¿Quiere decir que…?

-No son familiares –le responde el doctor.

Durante un par de segundos me quedo callado e inmóvil.

Estaba seguro que no lo éramos. Lo que siento por él no es algo que sientas por tu hermano. Solo necesitaba que me lo confirmara. Y creo que es la mejor noticia que me han dado en años.

-Lo lamento mucho –dice.

-No, está bien. Es lo que queríamos… es… lo que esperábamos –le digo.

Nos evalúa con la mirada un par de segundos.

Finnick sigue en un estado de inmovilidad que comienza a preocuparme, pero le doy su tiempo para procesarlo.

-Finnick, ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –le pregunta el doctor.

Este parpadea un par de veces y me mira, y después mira al hombre frente a nosotros.

-Cualquier cosa que quiera decir Gale puede escuchar.

El doctor me mira y después apoya los codos sobre la mesa, enderezando su postura.

-Tu madre se quedó con los estudios que les hicimos a ti y al señor Hawthorne –le dice. Supongo que yo no entiendo de qué hablan porque no estuve ahí en ese momento-. El paciente tiene el derecho de privacidad, y es mi obligación cumplirlo. Pero en este caso tú eres y siempre fuiste el paciente. Mi ética profesional me obliga a decírtelo.

-¿De qué habla? –inquiere Finnick, confundido.

-Cuando te hicieron la prueba de compatibilidad para la operación, le dije a Clay Odair qué tu no pertenecías a la familia Hawthorne.

Me quedo con la boca abierta.

Puede… puede ser un erro ¿No? Clay nos lo hubiera dicho… ¿No?

-Eso no es posible –masculla Finnick.

-Lo lamento.

-Quizá… quizá mi madre no entendió el resultado, quizá solo pensó que no era compatible.

-Finnick… -el doctor se inclina un poco más sobre el escritorio-. Tu madre me preguntó claramente si eras hermano de Gale Hawthorne. Y yo claramente le expliqué que no pertenecías en lo absoluto a la familia Hawthorne. Perdón, no debí decirlo porque me pidió que no te lo dijera. Pero como dije antes: Tú eres el paciente. No ella.

Miro al chico que está a mi lado, perdido en la nada, con su rostro inexpresivo y blanco, sin color.

-Hey –le llamo, colocando mi mano sobre su muslo.

Voltea a verme, pero es como si no reconociera mi rostro.

-Lo importante es que no somos familia –masculla, y se pone de pie bruscamente.

Me levanto yo también, pero Finnick sale rápidamente del consultorio, y yo tengo que quedarme para recoger el documento y agradecerle al doctor Camp.

-¿Hace mucho que Clay lo sabe? –le pregunto por lo bajo.

-Desde que vino por el resultado de Finnick. Lo lamento.

-Gracias, Doctor Camp –estrechamos nuestras manos y después salgo de ahí.

Salgo del hospital y Finnick está sentado en el primer escalón de la escalinata.

No es hasta que llego a su lado cuando me doy cuenta que tiene un cigarrillo encendido.

Me siento junto a él y sin voltear a verme me entrega el cigarro.

Le doy un toque, sintiendo el humo fresco, porque el cigarro es mentolado, resbalando por mi garganta, sosteniéndose en mis pulmones, y después siendo expulsado.

Le regreso el cigarrillo y le da un toque con desesperación.

-Lo siento –mascullo, colocando mi mano sobre su muslo, como dándole apoyo.

-Debe haber una explicación –dice-. Mi mamá… no me ocultaría algo así.

-Lo sé –concuerdo-. ¿Cuándo regresa?

-El domingo en la mañana –responde-. Cuatro días, hombre. No puedo esperar cuatro días.

-Puedes llamarla por teléfono.

-No, no es algo que quiera saber por teléfono. Quizá… debería ir a verla.

-¿En dónde está?

-En Tennessee –responde-. No está muy lejos, quizá en unas 5 horas en coche. 7 si me voy en autobús.

-Media hora si nos vamos en avión.

-No puedo hacerte eso –dice-. Mañana hay que ir a la escuela.

-Me importa un carajo la escuela. Si vas, yo voy.

-Gale, creo que… es algo que debo hacer solo.

-Finnick –quito mi mano de su muslo y sujeto la suya. Sus ojos verdes se elevan del suelo hasta hacer contacto con los míos-. Ya no tienes por qué hacer las cosas tu solo. Yo puedo estar contigo.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa lentamente, y como la temperatura exterior es fría, el color rojo que invade sus mejillas es muy notorio.

Es precioso.

-Gracias –dice-. No sé… no sé qué estaría haciendo sin ti en este momento.

Fueron unas palabras sencillas, quizá solo salieron de sus labios sin que lo pensara, pero es lo más hermoso que me ha dicho.

Por impulso acerco mi rostro al suyo, cierra los ojos y yo también lo hago, y después siento sus labios entre los míos. Durante unos segundos lo beso con ternura, saboreando su delicadeza. Finnick está lleno de testosterona, es un hombre de pies a cabeza, pero sus labios son lo más tierno que he tocado, siento que… siento que si los toco con demasiada fuerza pueden romperse.

Me separo de él, y es hasta ese momento que me doy cuenta que acabamos de besarnos en público.

Es nuestro primer beso en público, y se sintió muy bien.

-Andando –mascullo palmeando su muslo y poniéndome de pie.

Le doy la mano y se sujeta para levantarse, pero no me suelta.

Y caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el coche.

Caminamos lentamente, disfrutando el momento, aunque pareciera que nuestra piel se romperá por el aire frio que choca contra nosotros.

No hace falta convencerlo de irnos en avión, está tan desesperado por encontrar respuestas qué lo único que dice es "Me voy a ir, si quieres acompañarme, bien. Y si no, lo entenderé"

Por supuesto, estábamos en su casa, así que lo sujete de la cintura y lo recargué contra la pared.

-No seas estúpido –le dije-. Yo voy a donde quiera que vayas. Me importa una mierda si quieres que esté ahí o no.

Me miró a los ojos y bajó la mirada después.

-¿Qué pasa? –susurré, sujetando su mentón con mis dedos y levantando su rostro.

-Quizá tenga miedo –admitió-. De… de qué siempre quiera que tu estés ahí… conmigo. En todos los lugares.

-Mi miedo es qué tú no me quieras ahí.

-Eso nunca va a pasar –dijo.

-Entonces siempre estaré contigo –prometí.

Lo había besado con tanta intensidad que creí que iba a desmayarme.

El avión salía en una hora, y teníamos que estar ahí en diez minutos porque no habíamos reservado los vuelos y teníamos poco tiempo para comprarlos. Si no hubiéramos tenido esa presión del tiempo hubiera tomado a Finnick con fuerza y lo hubiera llevado hasta su cama, y hubiera desquitado todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.

Por supuesto, tengo que controlar mis pensamientos porque en este momento estamos haciendo fila para abordar el avión, y soy un hombre de 24 años lleno de testosterona, y como todo hombre mi cuerpo reacciona a la estimulación mental, y no es algo que quiera que suceda ahora mismo, con toda esta gente a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué? –me pregunta Finnick.

-nada –respondo -.¿Que de qué?

-Estás rojo –dice.

-Es el frio –miento.

Entrecierra los ojos y gracias al cielo la azafata le pide el boleto.

El viaje es muy tranquilo, por lo menos para mí, aunque me imagino lo que Finnick debe sentir en su interior. Soy un poco egoísta, porque en lo único que puedo pensar es en nuestra felicidad. Y quizá no estoy contemplando lo que él está pasando, pero joder, estoy enamorado de este chico, totalmente. Creo que el querer ocultar mis sentimientos solo los hizo engrandecer. Y estoy seguro de estar enamorado de él. Y ahora que… podemos ser libres, Dios, no puedo evitar sentirme feliz.

Todo el camino sujeto su mano, y cuando se queda dormido lo dejo recargarse en mi hombro.

Es qué todo lo que hace me parece fascinante. Todos sus movimientos, todos sus actos… es la creatura más extraordinaria que he visto. Y puedo tenerla conmigo. Mierda, sí que he tenido suerte con esto.

Cuando llegamos a Memphis, Tennessee lo primero que hacemos es conseguir un auto, por suerte los rentan justo a un lado del aeropuerto.

No está tan frío, pero está lloviznando, y la humedad hace que la temperatura sea mas incomoda.

Finnick tiene el nombre del hotel en donde se hospeda Clay, así que pone el GPS y nos dirigimos al primer hotel en nuestro camino, porque nos aparecen cinco con el mismo nombre y no sabe en cual está hospedada.

Estoy fascinado con la carretera en este lugar, estamos rodeando la ciudad, así que a mi lado derecho se encuentra una ciudad repleta de grandes edificios, con sus luces encendiéndose gracias a la puesta del sol, y de mi lado izquierdo hay un enorme lago, y a lo lejos logro distinguir un puente que te lleva desde la ciudad hacía un lugar en donde no veo nada más que verde vegetación, y así se extiende el panorama por el resto del camino.

Llegamos al primer hotel en nuestra lista, directamente en recepción preguntamos por Clay Odair, y para nuestra suerte nos dicen que hizo reservación en ese hotel, pero la cambiaron al de Jackson Blvd. Por falta de habitaciones, así que iremos directo hacía allá y no perderemos el tiempo buscándola en los otros tres hoteles que quedan.

Ya es de noche, Memphis es muy grande y repleta de edificios, me siento como si estuviera en un Nueva York pequeño.

Finnick y yo venimos hablando de temas al azar, y aunque quiero preguntarle si está bien, lo dejo distraerse un poco.

Llegamos al hotel, y antes de entrar le pregunto:

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?

-No –respondió. Y estaba completamente en calma, pero no como si estuviera tranquilo, sino como si estuviera intentando contenerse.

Caminamos hasta recepción y me pongo de tras de Finnick para dejarlo hablar.

-Está en la habitación 106 –le dice la recepcionista cuando le pregunta por Clay.

-¿Puedo pasar? –inquiere Finnick.

-No, señor. El pase a habitaciones es exclusivo para los huéspedes.

-Es mi madre, quiero verla.

-Lo lamento, no podemos permitirle pasar, son políticas. Y es seguridad para los huéspedes. Puedo llamarle y decirle que tiene visitas en recepción.

-Sí, está bien, ¿Puede llamarle, por favor?

-Claro que sí, un momento por favor.

La chica sujeta el teléfono y espera un minuto.

-Lo lamento, no responde. Puede estar dentro del hotel o quizá haya salido. Pero puede esperarla en recepción y yo le informaré.

-Gracias –resopla.

-Hola amor –intervengo, poniéndome a un lado de Finnick-. ¿Pasa algo?

Los ojos de Finnick son de confusión, pero responde:

-Creo que mi madre no está en la habitación, tendremos que esperarla en recepción.

-Pero tengo reservación en la habitación 105, ¿Clay dijo que estaría a un lado de la nuestra, no?

Y Finnick lo capta.

-Sí, pero me dijiste que la reservación era a media noche, no sabía si podíamos pasar a la habitación ya –se encoge de hombros, con una inocencia fingida que incluso yo me la creo.

-Señorita, mi reservación está para media noche, ¿Cree que pueda abrirnos la habitación ya?

-Tendría que confirmar que la habitación está lista, pero no hay inconveniente –dice sonriendo-. ¿A nombre de quien está la reservación?

-Gale Hawthorne –respondo.

La chica teclea una, dos y tres veces.

-Lo lamento mucho, señor Hawthorne, no tengo reservaciones a su nombre. ¿Quiere que revise si fue en otro de nuestros hoteles?

-Debe ser un error, mañana tenemos un evento en el edificio de enfrente, por eso reservamos aquí. ¿Quizá si revisas las reservaciones de media noche?

-No parece registro –dice la chica, preocupada-. Debe ser una falla del sistema… -y comienza a teclear nuevamente-. Lo lamento, no tengo disponible la habitación 105, pero tengo la 104. De hecho está lista, pueden hospedarse de inmediato.

-Muchas gracias, señorita. Regístrenos en la 104 –no puedo evitar sonreír.

Después de darle mis datos le entrego la tarjeta y nos da las llaves.

No traemos equipaje, así que vamos directamente al elevador.

-Que… que mente tienes –dice Finnick una vez dentro-. No sé cómo pudiste inventar todo eso.

-Bueno –me encojo de hombros-. Si pedía la habitación se iba a ver sospechoso porque acababas de preguntar por alguien de la habitación continua, y además leí el letrerito que decía "habitación con reservación". Así que solo salió de mi boca.

Lo veo a los ojos y está sonriendo.

Pero cuando las puertas se abren su expresión vuelve a ser blanca.

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación, yo me quedo ahí, junto a la puerta, mientras Finnick sigue por el pasillo hasta la 106.

Toca un par de veces pero nadie responde y regresa hasta donde estoy.

Sé que no querrá pasar, así que me quedo de píe ahí, recargado contra la pared, esperando.

Pasan 48 minutos cuando las puertas del elevador vuelven a abrirse, y para nuestra suerte es Clay.

Al principio no nos reconoce, viene vestida con falda hasta las rodillas y un saco color gris. Es hasta cuando pasa frente a nosotros que se da cuenta quienes somos.

-¡¿Finnick?! –exclama sorprendida, y su rostro pasa de la sorpresa al miedo.

-¿Pasa algo? –voltea a mirarme-. ¿Pasó algo?

Yo solo puedo regalarle una sonrisa de apoyo, porque sé que lo que viene será difícil.

-Tenemos que hablar –le dice Finnick secamente-. Vamos a tu habitación.

Y ambos se marchan, Finnick por delante.

Me quedo parado nuevamente, esperando a que él salga, aunque sé que será una plática muy larga.

No traigo nada de batería, así que mi única distracción por los próximos minutos fue contar los cuadros del vitropiso de todo el pasillo.

Después abro la puerta de nuestra habitación y doy una ojeada.

Lo primero que pienso cuando veo la gran cama es que sería muy cómoda para acostarme con Finnick ahí.

Hay una televisión, un sofá de piel y un minibar. Dudé entre ir por algo para tomar, pero termino cerrando la puerta nuevamente.

Y justo en ese momento la habitación 106 se abre y Finnick sale, apresurado.

-Vámonos –dice en cuanto pasa junto a mí.

Alcancé a ver sus ojos rojos, pero no pregunté nada.

Subimos al elevador y las puertas se cierran, y en ese momento envuelvo su cuerpo con mis brazos.

Escucho los sollozos reprimidos del chico al que abrazo, y lo aprieto con más fuerza.

Las puertas del elevador se abren cuando llegamos a la planta baja, pero se vuelven a cerrar sin que nosotros nos movamos, y subimos hasta no se cual piso, y volvemos a bajar.

-Oye –le digo, separándolo de mí-. ¿Estás bien?

-Quiero salir de aquí –logra decir con su voz estrangulada.

-Okay –acepto.

Faltan dos pisos para planta baja, así que tomo su rostro entre mis manos, limpio sus lágrimas con mis pulgares y acerco mis labios para besar su frente.

-Gracias –dice, suspirando.

-No quiero que salgas de aquí en ese estado ¿Okay? –le doy un beso en los labios.

Asiente y comienza a tronar su cuello, sus dedos y sus muñecas.

Las puertas se abren, tomo su mano y le doy otro beso en los labios antes de abandonar este lugar.

No conozco esta ciudad, así que me dedico a dar vueltas por ahí mientras Finnick se tranquiliza. Tampoco le digo nada, pues estoy dejando que procese todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar? –le pregunto cuando el radio dice que son las 10 y media de la noche.

-Quiero irme de aquí –dice.

Su rostro está más tranquilo, sus ojos ya no son rojos, y cuando lo miro me dedica una ligera sonrisa.

-Bien, iré hacia el aeropuerto –aviso-. Si cambias de opinión me lo dices.

El GPS me va guiando por el camino de regreso, mientras conduzco llamo al hotel para cancelar la habitación, aunque la chica me dice que no puede darme reembolso, y le digo que está bien, solo que ya no cargue nada más a la cuenta.

-Voy a pagarte todo esto –dice Finnick en cuanto entramos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto-. Te lo juro, tengo el dinero en casa.

-Finnick –lo silencio-. No estoy gastando de mi dinero. No te preocupes.

-Si me preocupo. Voy a pagarte.

Sonrío, sé que no lo haré cambiar de opinión ahorita, pero lo entenderá después.

La agencia donde renté el coche abre las 24 horas, porque está en servicio del aeropuerto y las centrales de autobuses.

Así que pasamos a buscar un vuelo de regreso después de dejar el auto.

El próximo vuelo a Magnolia, Arkansas, es dentro de 5 horas, así que estaremos saliendo alrededor de las 4am. Y pues tenemos mucho tiempo libre.

Y tengo mucha hambre.

Por suerte el aeropuerto de aquí es muy grande, y no solo tiene varios restaurantes sino que hay pequeñas tienditas, de ropa, recuerdos, libros e incluso de zapatos.

Así que no estaremos sentados todo el rato.

En primer lugar vamos a cenar, aunque Finnick decía no tener hambre.

Hay un pequeño McDonald's que está completamente vacío, así que entramos ahí.

Pedimos un par de hamburguesas y café, y nos vamos a una de las mesitas del fondo.

-Tienes que comer –le digo.

-Lo sé, solo necesito un momento –sonríe.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

Me mira a los ojos y muerde su labio inferior, asintiendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –inquiero.

-Mi madre lo aceptó. Me mintió. Sabía que yo no era tu hermano, y decidió ocultarlo.

Frunzo los labios.

-Quizá no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-Dijo que tenía miedo de mi relación contigo –dice-. Dijo que si me ponía a pensar sobre nuestra "hermandad" quizá podría olvidarme de que era gay.

Elevo mis cejas, sorprendido.

-Finnick, todos los padres pasan por eso.

-Lo sé –admite-. Lo he pensado. Sé que no es fácil tampoco para ella, pero por Dios –resopla.

-Tranquilo –sujeto su mano-. Está bien, dense un tiempo. Lo entenderán.

-Lo sé –baja la mirada-. Le dije que no me hablara hasta que yo me comunique con ella. Necesito pensar muchas cosas. Ni siquiera sé cómo voy a regresar a la escuela esta semana, me parece muy estúpido.

-No vayamos a la escuela –digo por impulso. Y se me ocurre una idea genial-. Faltemos. No regresemos a Magnolia, cambiemos los vuelos por otro lugar.

-Estás loco –suelta antes de beber del café-. Quizá yo falte a la escuela, pero tú no puedes faltar. Ya te he estorbado demasiado.

-No digas eso –mascullo, sujetando su mano nuevamente-. No me esterabas. Me siento bien su ayudo. Yo… a mí también me ayudaron en aquel tiempo, así que… -me encojo de hombros-. Mira, el avión sale a las 4am, ya no vamos a ir a la escuela. Y ya solo queda el jueves y el viernes. Podemos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, regresamos el domingo en la tarde, y ya estarás listo para las tonterías de las clases.

Sonríe.

-Primero que nada, no traje dinero. Y segundo: ¿A dónde iríamos? No quiero quedarme en esta ciudad y…

-Tengo un lugar –lo interrumpo-. Es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Claro, no he visitado todo el mundo, pero he viajado mucho. Y no hay nada como eso. Y en segundo lugar –sonrío-. No te preocupes por el dinero, traigo la tarjeta.

-Gale, no eres un banco infinito –dice-. No puedes gastar tu dinero en tonterías. Y lo peor: en mis tonterías.

-No son tonterías. Además, yo quiero ir. No son tus tonterías. Son las mías, y si puedo gastar el dinero en eso.

-Es mucho –niega con la cabeza-. No podría pagártelo.

-Vamos, Finnick. No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues nada –le digo, un poco molesto y con seriedad.

Medio sonríe pero baja la mirada.

-Mira, voy a contarte una historia –comienzo-. Hace unos años me enteré que mi abuelo estaba muy enfermo en el hospital, ni a mi padre ni a mis tíos les importó, porque fue una persona bastante mala con ellos. Yo conviví con él una parte de mi infancia y juventud, y la verdad es que era una persona muy molesta. Mi papá dejo de verlo cuando yo cumplí 15, y después todos mis tíos se separaron de él también. Y no supimos nada más durante años. Hasta que recibimos la noticia de que estaba internado en un hospital de Philadelphia –Finnick está prestando atención a mis palabras, y trato de encalidecer la historia con el rose de nuestras manos-. A nadie le importó, pero yo quería ver a ese hombre, quería saber por qué literalmente lo odiaban, ya que yo era muy chico como para desarrollar cualquier sentimiento negativo por él en aquel tiempo. Así que me fui a Philadelphia con mis ahorros. El punto es que vi a mi abuelo, estaba en cama, tenía cirrosis. Me presenté con él y resultó que no era tan mala persona, aunque intentó modificar toda mi vida en un día entero, ya sabes… -sonrío, sumergido en mi propia historia-. Quería que estudiara leyes, que cambiara el corte de cabello que traía, que me quitara la barba, que me vistiera diferente… -Finnick también sonríe-. En un día –resoplo-. Un día le bastó para querer cambiarme, me imagino como pudo ser para mi padre y mis tíos… Total, estuve con él dos días, intentó darme dinero para un hotel pero le dije que no era necesario, la enfermera era muy buena persona y me dejó quedarme en la habitación. Yo no sé por qué estaba interesado en él, pero no quería irme hasta que se mejorara. Entonces murió –me quedo callado. No me dolía su muerte, pero ver a alguien dejando la vida es… algo que jamás olvidas-. Le avisé a la familia pero a nadie le importó lo suficiente para ir a verlo. Y me encargué de todo lo que siguió: Velorio y entierro. Ya tenía todo pagado, así que no gasté nada más que en mis comidas y una noche en el hotel. El día del velorio nadie asistió. Literalmente nadie –Finnick eleva sus cejas, sorprendido-. Me imagino el tipo de persona que era, que ni siquiera un amigo tuvo en su funeral. Cuando lo enterramos… yo y los del servicio funerario, un hombre se presentó. Creí que era algún compañero de trabajo o algo así, porque se vestía muy elegante. Al finalizar se acercó a mí, y me dio una dirección –hago una pausa para beber de mi café que ya está más frio que una malteada, y continuo-. Resultó ser el abogado de mi abuelo. En el testamento mi abuelo dejó lo orden de que su herencia se repartiera entre los familiares que asistieran a su funeral. Incluso en sus últimos deseos fue un maldito –sonrío-. Y resultó que yo era el único, y por tanto me había quedado con todo lo que había dejado. Y pues dio el caso de que era estúpidamente rico. Tenía una empresa importante y varias propiedades, algunas cuentas en los bancos y un par de coches. Yo no quería nada de él, porque se me hacía raro quedarme con pertenencias de alguien muerto. Y vendí todo. Todo, incluso las acciones de su empresa. Y me quedé con una cuenta bancaría muy grande.

Finnick no dice nada durante un largo rato.

-No puedes gastarte ese dinero en mis tonterías –repite.

-Diablos, hombre –me río-. No quiero ese dinero si no lo comparto contigo.

No quise hacerlo sonar tan… empalagoso. Pero sonó más dulce de lo que quería, y Finnick terminó sonrojándose.

-Pasé un muy mal momento cuando la familia se enteró de lo que había pasado –le digo-. Hubo juicios y algunos de mis tíos dejaron de hablarnos a papá y a mí. Porque querían el dinero de su padre, pero sus órdenes fueron muy claras, incluso cuando le dije al juez que podíamos repartir el dinero, no me dejaron hacerlo; mi abuelo dejó problemas incluso después de morir. Así que si he batallado mucho por este dinero, lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que pague un poco por nuestra felicidad.

Suspira.

-No… no entiendo de que va todo esto. No es necesario que gastes dinero en mí para hacerme feliz. Pero sabes… al diablo, quiero salir de aquí y si vas a pagar, entonces quiero que sea un buen lugar.

Sonrío ampliamente y me inclino para besar sus labios. Sabe a papas fritas y café. Es delicioso.

-Si ya terminaste tu hamburguesa tenemos que largarnos de aquí –mascullo entre besos-. Tengo un par de boletos que cambiar. De urgencia.

Finnick no sabía a donde iríamos, pero no había otro lugar en el mundo donde quisiera estar con él si no es en "el lugar".

Rob fue la primera persona en llevarme ahí, y después de su muerte, me hizo regresar. Y creo que es hora de darle un toque de felicidad llevando a Finnick.

Diablos. Ya quiero estar allá.


	8. Chapter 8

Primero que nada: Les pido una disculpa a todos.

Se que no vienne aqui para leer sobre mi, solo quiero que sepan que la razon por la cual no continue actualizando fue por qué hace un mes tuve a mi primera hija; lo cual implica tener 24 años, seguir estudiando a punto de graduar, y ser mamá de una hermosa bebé. Así que escribir se me ha hecho imposible estos ultimos meses.

Por tanto quiero que sepan que cedí los derechos de TODAS mis historias a TtrentS, en Wattpad, un chico que me estuvo ayudando a escribir desde el principio, y creo que no pude haber tomado una mejor decision.

Es un genio para escribir, ha publicado varias ideas mias en su cuenta, pero las ha modificado un poco, así que los invito a que lo visiten.

Es unicamente un perfil que continua mis historias, y SI, ahi está la continuacion de Alfa y Beta, esta historia que no pude concluir aqui.

Y no solo eso, hay una segunda parte. Y varias extensiones.

Los invito a que vayan a su cuenta: TtrentS en wattpad, y continuen leyendo.

Aqui abajo les dejo el link directo para que continuen con Alfa y Beta:

story/79303425-alfa-y-beta

Si no aparece, busquen a Ttrent.

Les deseo lo mejor, y les mando muchos abrazos.

Gracias por todo este tiempo.

-Ale3


End file.
